On The Stage It's Hard to Tell if it's Just Acting
by jesusisback
Summary: Our favourite D.Gray-Man members are attending Black Order Academy! What happens when Kanda is put into the Theatre class against his will and Allen's a new student? AU, Yullen
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hi everyone! its very original of me to place DGM characters in high school right? Eh, my first story, take it easy on me :D I don't own -Man or the characters, if I did a lot of things would be different *coughYullencough***_

**_*Kanda and Allen giving me death glares*_**

_**Well, anyway, please enjoy the story :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

"_KOMUI!" Kanda shouted at the principal, bursting into the office crammed with neglected paperwork. _

"_Ah, hello Kanda! Did you have a nice winter vacation?" Principal Komui Lee responded calmly taking a sip of his coffee._

"_What the fuck is this?" Kanda ignored the older man's pleasant greetings and shoved a piece of paper into the principal's face._

"_That would be your schedule for the second-semester Kanda" Kombi was still calm. He was used to the samurai's temper. "Is there a problem with it?"_

"_Is there a problem? I never signed up for the fucking Drama Class so why is it on the fucking schedule?"_

"_Ah, yes Kanda, you see, I had no choice but to put you in that class. Do you not remember skipping every Drawing Class last semester?" _

_A "Tch" and a pair of arms stubbornly crossing over Kanda's chest was the only response Komui got._

"_Well Kanda, because of that you still need to complete your Arts requirement for the year. Drama was the only class that fit your schedule." By this point Komui was smiling rather evilly at Kanda and ended with a smugly said, "If you don't fulfill the requirement, you'll be held back a year."_

_Kanda did a "Che" and stormed out of the office..._

'Che. I can't believe I have to take a fucking theatre class,' Kanda thought, 'Stupid art requirements. That bastard even sent a note saying I couldn't bring Mugen to class anymore. Saying it was a _danger_ considering the damage caused last semester. It wasn't my fucking fault. The rabbit broke my hair tie while shouting: _Rapunzel. Rapunzel let down your hair!_ The _usage_ deserved it. The I just hope the fucking _usagi_ isn't—'

"YUU-CHAN!" At this moment, a certain eye-patch wearing ginger ran up behind the pessimistic samurai and put an arm around his shoulders.

"Don't call me that, _baka usagi_" Kanda angrily muttered to his classmate while trying to remove (or rip off) the arm that invaded his personal bubble, which he was eventually able to do, but not before Lavi had taken Kanda's schedule out of his hand. After a moment of reading the schedule over, Lavi paused for a moment and then began laughing. Kanda took this opportunity to swipe the schedule back from the annoying rabbit and stormed off to his first class, muttering death threats when he heard a "See you later, _Yuu-chan!_" from behind him.

Kanda went to his first class- Calculus. Of course, he took his usual seat in the back row. More students began to file into the classroom and take their seats, every one of them sitting at least a seat or two away from him. The fact that almost every form of contact he had with people involved violence had made him quite well known in Black Order Academy. Soon enough though their teacher, Professor Reever, arrived and the class began…

It was only fifteen minutes into the class and Kanda was already sulking. The numbers and letters on the board formed into annoying, indecipherable scribbles. He really hated math.

"Uhm… Excuse me? Is this Calculus with Professor Reever?"

"Yes, and you are…?" Reever responded, momentarily shaken by the stranger's appearance, as was the rest of the class, which was then filled with whisperings about this newcomer. Kanda looked up from his doodle-ridden notebook page for a moment only to see that standing in the doorway was a… _beansprout?_

He was a short and scrawny guy for an upperclassman, even his silver eyes and pale, unmarred complexion seemed to hold a level of innocence that any boy of this age would never be able possess. But, contrary to this, his hair was as white as any old man's and his face had distinct dark red scar running from his left cheek to a pentagram on his forehead. More than that, at the end of his long sleeved shirt, his left hand was dark red, bumpy, and deformed with dead, black fingernails.

"Oh, yes, I'm Allen Walker. Sorry, I just transferred here and I got a bit lost" the kid smiled sheepishly.

"Ah, yes, Komui told me I'd have a new student. There's an empty seat over there that you can take" Reever responded.

Sometime during Allen's self-introduction, Kanda looked back down to his notebook and began scribbling nonsense doodles again. He could care less about some new kid; he didn't give a damn about how odd the kid looked as long as he was left alone.

The chair next to him screeched, the samurai's train of thought stopped. The seat next to him made another noise as it was shifted again, and as Kanda averted his gaze to the desk, he saw it being occupied by the sprout.

While walking to his seat, Allen noticed that the entire class stared at him as usual—correction: he noticed some guy (wait, or was it a girl?) sitting in the back with long black hair tied into a ponytail that didn't seem at all bothered by his presence. As he walked closer to the empty seat next to the man-woman, he noticed that it was in fact a Japanese boy with abnormally long hair, but he did actually look rather irritated by something. As he sat down, he noticed the Japanese's glare shift from his notebook and onto him, so what does Allen do? Stare back for a moment and give his trademark smile.

'What the fuck is this _moyashi_ doing? Is he trying to stare me down? What the hell… he's _smiling?_' Kanda muttered a "Che" and resumed his sulking. In response to this, Allen knitted his eyebrows together in irritation, clearly wondering what the other guy's problem was...

The school bell rang; indicating Kanda's slow and painful English class with Miss Lotto had finally come to an end. Kanda quickly, but still gracefully, rose from his seat and left the classroom. As he walked into the hallway, he remembered what his next class was, and grudgingly walked over to the school theatre.

"Kanda!" A Chinese girl with black hair tied into two ponytails at the top of her head walked over to him, confusion covering her face. "What are you doing by the theatre? It's not exactly your type of scene…"

"That bastard brother of yours put me in the Drama class. Said I had to take it or I wouldn't pass."

"Oh, well I'm sure Nii-san had a good reason for that." The girl blushed a little. She was Leenalee Lee, the younger sister of Principial Komui. Since she was just a girl, her brother always doted upon her and acted quite foolish most of the time. She always gets a little embarrassed whenever he's mentioned. "Well, anyway, I'm in that class too!"

"Great" Kanda muttered and finally opened the doors to the class that he was absolutely sure was going to be hell on earth. _'Where's Mugen when I need him? I could just threaten the teacher to pass me and then just not come to the class,'_ but, after seeing who was in the room, any hopes of escaping vanished.

"Hello, my darling Yuu-kun!"

"Yuu-chan!"

"Ugh"

It took all of Kanda's willpower to not kill everyone in that room. Standing on the stage was a stupidly smiling Professor Tiedoll, head of the Art Department at Black Order Academy. For some reason, Tiedoll had a soft spot in his heart for the cold samurai. Sitting among other students in the seats was Lavi, who looked like he was about to glomp Kanda. And sitting next to the rabbit was a scowling _moyashi._

* * *

><p><strong><em>That wasn't so terrible, was it? okay, maybe it was. but tell me that in a review? pwease?<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: wow i was actually expecting maybe two, three people tops to bother reading the first chapter so THANK YOU EVERYONE!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<br>**

Kanda stood immobilized in the doorway.

'Fuck No. I'm not taking this fucking class. First it's Tiedoll, then the _usagi_, and now the _moyashi_. Fuck this shit, I value my sanity and anyone who stops me from leaving will be slaughtered with Mugen.' At this point, Kanda turned around to exit the wretched theatre, however, blocking the only exit was Leenalee.

"Where are you going Kanda?"

"Move."

"Why? You just said you had class here! You're not cutting are you?"

"Move."

"I'll tell my brother about this."

"Go ahead and tell the bastard he can fail me! I'm not taking this fucking class!"

Kanda started to go around Lenalee but was stopped by the only thing in the world that could ever stop Kanda's path of destruction– Leenalee's clipboard. With one hand clutching his forehead where the near-lethal weapon hit him, the other hand clenched into a fist, and his mouth muttering threats and curses, Kanda finally walked over and sat in an empty seat next to Lavi.

"How was your morning, Yuu?"

"Don't call me that, _baka usagi_!"

"Awww but Yuu—"

"_Great…"_ Lavi and Kanda wheeled around to stare at the source of the noise. Caught up in their bickering, the sarcastic remark caused Lavi and Kanda to remember the albino child's presence.

"Oh I almost forgot! Yuu!" Lavi grabbed both Kanda's and Allen's shirt collars and them pulled together so their upper bodies leaned over the armrests and above Lavi's lap. Kanda's face was so close to Allen's he was able to feel the warmth of the sprout's breath on his face. "Have you met Allen?"

"Che." Allen was starting to wonder why the hyperactive social butterfly known as Lavi hung out with the antisocial ponytail guy. Despite that though, he was willing to turn the other cheek and hopefully restart his relationship with the samurai.

"Allen, this is Kanda. Kanda, Allen."

"Hi Kanda, I'm Allen Walker. I believe I saw you earlier in my Calculus class, right?"

"Che, _moyashi_."

Allen had no clue what a 'may-eh-sh-ee' was but, considering the few observations of the Japanese boy Allen had, it didn't sound very pleasant. He was about to retort, completely giving up on being polite, when Professor Tiedoll apprised the class to begin paying attention. Kanda also seemed to realize just how ridiculous their position was. If he or Allen were to move forward just an inch or two their noses would be touching. Puzzled as to why Kanda didn't give any form of response, Allen also noticed their close proximity and a red tint began to spread across his pale cheeks. Kanda ripped Lavi's hand off his shirt and fell back into his seat.

"_Hellloooo my darling students!_ Welcome to the magical world of… theatre!" Tiedoll outstretched both of his arms and began to daintily twirl about the stage. Everyone in the class simultaneously rolled their eyes. Tiedoll continued the introduction just as dramatically.

"Here, you shall be depressed in one moment," he fell to the floor, curling up into a fetal position and putting his hands over his face; he began to sob. "Then the next moment," he jumped up and began to prance around, "you shall be ecstatic!" Tiedoll stopped, his body emanating a menacing feeling and shouted, "Then moved by rage! Then," his voiced dropped to a normal tone and smiled. "You shall be completely at ease."

Tiedoll looked at the class expectantly; they were silent. He continued the speech and the class groaned in annoyance.

"On this very stage you shall see things you've never seen before, hear things you've never heard before, feel things you've never felt before, dream of what you've never—"

Someone coughed, Tiedoll stopped and stared at the students, a cricket was heard in the distance. "Okay my children! You can all come onto the stage now and begin exploring the vast world of emotions!"

As every one filed onto the stage, Leenalee noticed that Kanda stayed in his seat. She raised the clipboard as if to hit him and innocently smiled when Kanda got up and stomped onto the stage.

"Okay, class, when I say a word, you all act it out. Understand? Okay, first word: anger!"Every began shouting and yelling even some fake fist fights between a couple students ensued, and for once, Kanda's generally sour mood didn't stand out.

"Good! Next word: happiness!"

The class broke into laughter and smiles, a couple of students, Lavi, began to skip around the stage. Tiedoll observed his pupils with delight; however, when his eyes fell upon a certain student he became upset.

"My son! How can you portray happiness with a scowl like that, Yuu-kun? Try smiling, Yuu-kun."

Kanda was standing in the back of the stage, arms crossed, and glaring at his professor.

"I'm not you're son, don't call me by my first name, and I'll be damned if I try to do this crap."

"Ahh, but Yuu-kun, you need to express yourself! Release your emotions! That's why you're always in such a sour mood."

"Nani?" The sound of the bell ringing cut their argument off. Kanda nearly ran to get his backpack and leave, but Lavi was quicker and ambushed him right outside the theatre doors.

"Where ya going, Kanda? Its lunch time." The bandana-wearing boy put his arm around Kanda's shoulders; it was quickly flicked off. Kanda noticed Leenalee standing with Allen a bit further down the hall.

"Kanda, you're eating lunch with us," Leenalee chimed in. She still had the clipboard in her hands. Kanda complied.

* * *

><p>"Soba Tempura"<p>

"Here you go, hon~!" A tray containing the noodles almost magically appeared in front of Kanda, who took the tray and walked over to an empty table in the corner. Leenalee and Lavi ordered their food, then it was Allen's turn.

"I've never seen your face before, cutie-pie~!" Allen was face to face with a tall, dark man with pink hair and sunglasses.

"Ah, I'm Allen Walker, nice to meet you!" Allen quickly blurted out and bowed.

"Aw, check out the manners on this kid! You hungry? Just tell Jerry what ya want and I'll make it for ya."

"Etto… well what can you make?"

"Anything you want, sugar."

"Okay! In that case I'll have steak, kimchee,… *a few minutes later* pudding, and mitarashi dango for dessert. Actually, make that twenty dango." Allen smiled innocently at Jerry.

"Are you sure you can eat all that hon?"

Leenalee, Lavi, and Kanda dropped whatever eating utensil they were using when Allen strolled up to them with a cart overfilled with food.

* * *

><p>"Aahh, that was delicious!" Allen exclaimed from within a mountain of empty dishes. Leenalee and Lavi just stared at Allen; both of them had lost their appetites a while ago, even Kanda ate his soba a bit slower than usual.<p>

"Wow Allen, you have, uh, quite the, um, appetite?" Leenalee had meant that to be a comment, not a question, but she was still recovering from shock.

"Heh," Allen smiled nervously, "I guess I have a fast metabolism or something."

"Che," Kanda had just finished his soba and placed his chopsticks down. "The _moyashi_'s weird." The bell rang, indicating that lunch was over. Kanda rose from his seat, deposited of his tray, and left the cafeteria before the other three were even out of their seats. Allen used this opportunity to ask something that's been bothering him for a while now.

"Oi, Lavi, whats a 'may-eh-sh-ee'?"

"You mean _moyashi_? I think that means bean sprout."

"What? That guy's been calling me a bean sprout all day? That… That… Bakanda!"

* * *

><p><strong>hmm... i feel like i made Tiedoll rather OOC, oh well. review please? :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi everyone! i'm back with another chapter! sorry, it might be slightly shorter that the previous two, i did originally plan another short scene at the end of this but it just didn't work well. **

**Kanda: just get on with the fucking story already!**

**Me: okay, okay... please enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

It was last period at Black Order Academy. Considering that Kanda's first day back wasn't going well, one would think that Kanda was going to be a bit happy–well, not happy per se but at least slightly less fractious. Unfortunately for the samurai, his last class was Physical Education. Most people would presume that Kanda's favourite class would be P.E., however, Kanda despised it almost as much as Drama. It wasn't that Kanda was struggling physically with the sports; it was that everyone else struggled with Kanda. The only person who's ever physically challenged Kanda was Lavi and that was only if Lavi attended the class and competed seriously. The combination happened rarely, resulting in extreme boredom for Kanda.

Kanda was standing in the corner of the gymnasium fully dressed in his P.E. attire; his eyes analyzed the room, looking to see if anyone in his class would actually be a worthy opponent. Coming up blank, Kanda sighed in annoyance and closed his eyes; it was looking like another boring semester for him. About a minute or so afterwards though, the ginger and the white-haired boy walked into the gymnasium and spotted the annoyed samurai leaning against the wall. Lavi fearlessly ran up to the teen shouting "Yuu-chan!" while Allen calmly walked behind him.

Kanda's eyes snapped open when hearing his first name. Lavi was so close to being able to give his Yuu a hug, but Kanda was fast. His arm was fully extended and the palm of his hand was pressing against Lavi's forehead, preventing him from reaching the samurai. Lavi tried to push against the obstructing hand and reached his arms out in vain attempts of touching the teen, but he got no closer. The scene fittingly resembled an adult keeping a child from obtaining sweets.

"Why are you such a meanie to me, Yuu?" Lavi pouted.

"_Baka usagi_, if you continue to call me that I'll slice you to pieces." Kanda looked over and noticed Allen's presence. He retracted his arm. "Che, just what this class needs, a _moyashi_."

Now, with his newfound knowledge on the definition of _moyashi,_ Allen was fully prepared to defend himself.

"It's Allen, BaKanda." The samurai froze.

"What did you just call me, short-stack?" Kanda towered over the new kid and glowered at him.

"Ba-Kan-da," Allen enunciated every syllable as if explaining to a child. "Also, I just told you my name's Allen, or are you too stupid to remember?"

"_Moyashi_ suits you better. Not my fault you're so damn short and scrawny,_ moyashi_." Lavi cautiously took a step closer to the two; he had a feeling that things were going to get ugly if they didn't stop arguing soon.

"H-Hey guys, why don't you two just get along?" Well, Lavi was proud of himself for at least trying, but what came afterwards was far more frightening than he originally thought. Lavi swore he saw the flames of hell rise around the two figures before him as they both turned to face the trembling ginger with dark faces and menacing eyes.

"Shut up, rabbit. I'll chop you up." Lavi almost creamed his pants. He already thought Kanda was rather scary, but when Kanda and Allen were together, directing their anger at the same unfortunate soul, that was like Satan himself. Lavi could've sworn that if Coach Zokaro hadn't come in and instructed the class to get into positions for soccer, his bloody corpse would be lying in pieces on the gymnasium floor.

Coach Zokaro had made a fatal mistake though: he put Allen and Kanda on opposing teams. The scrimmage began well, but it quickly became a one on one between the feuding teenagers. They pushed and shoved each other in their quest for possession over the ball, neither of them passing to their teammates for support. Even the goalies gave up on trying the block the shots on goal, the kicks looked strong enough to break bones. Kanda and Allen were completely blinded by the need to prove themselves as the best.

The coach blew a whistle hanging around his neck. Kanda and Allen froze in their positions, but looked up at their coach. Zokaro simply stated, "You're dismissed" and left the gym. Kanda and Allen stepped back and glared at each other: they tied, three to three. After a moment though, they both wearily followed their fellow classmates into the boys' locker room to change back into their regular clothes.

* * *

><p>Kanda, Lavi, and Allen were walking down the school's front steps when Lenalee ran up to them.<p>

"Hey guys!" She cheerily greeted them.

"Hey Lenalee" Allen and Lavi responded.

"How was you're first day, Allen?"

"Well, apart from someone acting like a pessimistic jerk the whole day, it was pretty good." Allen looked at Kanda. They both hadn't fully recovered from their conflict in gym class.

"Che. Not my fault the damn _moyashi_'s annoying as hell." Having now reached the bottom of the steps, Kanda and Allen stopped and stood facing each other. Lenalee watched them with a bit of confusion while Lavi just sighed in annoyance; he was bored of their bickering already.

"It's Allen, BaKanda. How can you not remember a single name? Is there even a brain under all that hair?"

Their glowering stopped when something came into contact with Allen's foot and made a clinking noise; they looked down. It was an empty wine bottle. Everyone was confused, everyone except Allen. Allen looked at the bottle with fear.

"Oh no, no, no… so many debts…" Allen began to mumble. All of a sudden, another mysterious bottle came flying, it painfully hit Allen in the back of the head, knocking him over and onto the ground. Everyone looked at the direction from where the bottle came.

"Idiotic apprentice!" A tall man with long red hair, glasses, a mask covering half his face, and a half-empty wine bottle in his hand walked over to Allen's slumped figure.

"M-Master! What are you doing here?" Allen was barely able to stutter out.

"I need you to take care of these," he pulled out a large book from under his coat and dropped it onto Allen. Allen looked at the book's cover. In large black letters was the word "DEBTS". Allen crumpled to the floor, appearing to be crushed by the heavy book.

"Debt… so… much… debt…" The stranger smacked Allen.

"Get up idiot apprentice! You have work to do!" He grabbed the back of Allen's collar and began dragging him away from the school, yelling insults about how the ugly should be honored to handle the finances of beautiful people.

Lenalee, Lavi and Kanda were too shocked and confused to move. The only thing they were capable of doing for a few minutes was staring at the two retreating figures with wide eyes.

"Che. The _moyashi_'s fucking weird."

* * *

><p><strong>so how was it? good? bad? so bad i should stop? (too bad for you though if you think that, i already wrote ch 4 :P)<strong>

**reviews=love (and i'll post ch. 4 faster if i get more reviews)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm back with chapter four! actually, before you read, i have a question i need all of you to answer: **

**WHAT IS YOUR FAV NON-DGM PAIRING? IT CAN BE FROM ANYTHING: BOOKS, MANGA, TV SHOWS, MOVIES, WHATEVER. Please answer this in a review, i need it for a future chapter. thanks :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

"_Wait, he knocked you out and then just left?"_

"_Yeah, I woke up this morning alone in my room."_

_Lavi was sitting on his chair backwards and his green eye was staring at Allen curiously. Lenalee sat behind Lavi, mirroring his expression_, while Allen was smiling uncomfortably at his friends, clearly not enjoying their topic of discussion.__

This is the scene Kanda walked into at homeroom. He walked to an empty seat, trying to sit down quietly as to not draw any attention to himself, but the chair screeched and the trio turned around to face him.

"Yuu! You need to hear this! Yesterday Allen was–" Lavi began excitedly, but was cut off by the samurai.

"Shut up _usagi_, I don't need to hear about how the _moyashi_ had a one night stand."

"I didn't have a one night stand, BaKanda!" Allen protested loudly, getting the attention of quite a few other students in the room. Despite his anger at the lewd assumption, a light blush still painted his cheeks as he shrunk back into his seat and quietly continued. "After I repaid Master Cross's debts, I found him waiting in my room with a hammer. He told me that he had better stuff to do than wait for his idiot apprentice to finish high school, so he knocked me out with the hammer and disappeared."

'So that would explain the random drunk yesterday' Kanda mentally noted.

"Che, too bad he didn't finish the job. You woke up" Kanda smirked.

Allen was completely taken aback, he's only known the bastard for twenty-four hours and he already wanted Allen dead? Allen was pretty pissed off and was about to start a tirade of insults if Lavi hadn't stopped him from launching the deadly attack.

"Oi, Allen, how much were the debts?" Allen snapped out of his anger towards Kanda, but instead, his upper body crumpled onto the desk as if some large rock was crushing him. He was only barely able to mumble out a response.

"Two hundred pounds" Lenalee and Lavi mouth opened in shock but then, Allen sat back up, his person gaining a dark and evil aura as he mischievously smiled, "but who really care's for small change like that? Ha ha ha ha!" Horns grew out of Allen's head as he continued his devilish laughter.

Lavi turned to Lenalee and whispered, "This isn't normal… What kind of life has this kid been living?" Lenalee nodded in agreement.

"I know, especially since two hundred pounds is nothing to him. Just how big have his Master's debts been?"

"I don't know, but I'm kind of scared to know how Allen makes all this money, especially in one night." Lavi deadpanned, and asked Lenalee a serious question for once. "You don't think he's a prostitute, do you?"

The bell rang, Allen returned to normal, cheerily said goodbye to his friends and walked off to his first class.

* * *

><p>"Okay, who knows the answer to f(x)2= x2–9 ?" Professor Reever scanned the classroom and chose a suitable student to answer. "Kanda?"<p>

Kanda awoke from his daydreams with a jolt, made a grumbling noise to express his irritation about being disturbed, and muttered "x-3".

"Um, what did everyone else get? How about you, Allen?"

Allen looked up from his notes and confidently responded "f(x)= (x–3)(x+3)".

"Correct! Okay, I'll explain this one on the board for you Kanda…." Reever went on explicating and solving equations, Allen turned to Kanda.

"Kanda, if you want me to explain it to you, I can."

The Japanese shifted his narrow eyes to the alleged math prodigy sitting next to him.

"Che. Like I'd ever need help from a _moyashi_."

The school's bell rang. Kanda rose from his seat and left a vexed Allen.

* * *

><p>Even though it was expected, Lenalee and Lavi still couldn't fathom how Allen ate so much food in so little time. They were too scared to look away from their own lunches. Blinking once might give a prime opportunity for the monster known as Allen's Stomach to devour their food. Allen, however, ignored all of this and continued to happily munch away at the piles of calories that would put every fast-food restaurant to shame.<p>

While Lenalee and Lavi were somewhat able to regard Allen's eating habits as normal, Kanda was sitting across from Allen fuming. 'The fucking _moyashi_ is eating so loudly.' Allen continued to noisily eat his buffet. 'I can't enjoy my soba cause of the idiot.'

"Oi, _moyashi_."

"Hmm?" Allen responded with a mouth full of food, not stopping his feast for anyone or anything. Unfortunately for Allen though, he was about to learn a very valuable lesson: never get between Kanda and his soba.

Kanda stood up, gripped the front of Allen's shirt and pulled the nuisance towards him over the lunch table. He leaned forward menacingly and ripped a skewer that once had mitarashi dango on it from out of Allen's mouth.

"If you don't stop chewing like a fucking cow I'll slice you to pieces and turn you into burgers for the whole fucking school." Kanda growled at the horrified teenager. Allen didn't know how to escape from under Kanda's cold eyes; their faces were so close together, making his escape impossible. Kanda pulled the sprout a bit closer to him, their noses brushing against the other, and hissed threateningly. "Got it, _moyashi_?"

Allen eagerly nodded.

"Good. Now shut up and let me eat my soba in peace." Kanda sat back down, removing his hand from Allen's shirt, and resumed eating.

Allen sat back down slowly and in somewhat of a daze. Allen lost his appetite. He started to stack all the plates onto his food cart, regardless of whether or not there was still food on them, and left the cafeteria, completely unaware of the faint blush on his cheeks.

Allen blindly walked around the school campus in vain attempts in trying to find his English Literature class. He shivered. He had been walking around for at least a half hour by now and he forgot how coming outside into the cold, January air would assist him in locating the classroom.

"I can't believe I got lost, again" Allen muttered to himself.

"Che, I was right." Allen froze. "The sprout really is an idiot." Allen spun around to find the one and only Kanda sitting cross-legged on the floor against the school building.

"B-BaKanda! What are y-you doing here?" Allen shivered. His small frame doesn't help much in protecting him from the cold.

"I was meditating before you had to come along and fucking ruin my concentration, _moyashi_."

" I didn't do it on purpose, BaKanda. Who would meditate out in this cold anyway?"

"Che. I'm not going to be judged by a fucking idiotic sprout like you." Allen was fed up with this nonsense. He knew the guy for two days and did nothing to antagonize him, so why did he receive so much contempt from the Japanese boy?

"What the hell did I do for you to act like a jerk to me all the time?"

Kanda faltered for a moment, he wasn't expecting Allen to ask him that. The bell rang inside the building; Kanda rose from his position on the floor and grabbed his stuff to leave. He opened the door to go back inside but instead of walking through, Kanda stopped, holding the door open for a moment. He turned his head around to look at Allen with his piercing, cobalt eyes.

"Everything about you annoys me."

* * *

><p><strong>if you skipped the notice up there read this: <strong>

****WHAT IS YOUR FAV NON-DGM PAIRING? IT CAN BE FROM ANYTHING: BOOKS, MANGA, TV SHOWS, MOVIES, ETC.  
><strong>******Please answer this in a review, i need it for a future thing in the story (leaving it super vague mwahahaha) so please respond, even if its just a few people it helps me out.****

****LOL at my shit ending. **okay, so i'm not sure how i really felt about this chapter.. i feel like i put a too many separate scenes, but i felt like if i cut them out it wouldn't have been enough, ya know? review and ill give virtual hugs to everyone**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Chapta five! before you read, i'd like to thank the people who gave me their fav pairings. I already knew one of them that i was going to use and now i have the other :) but you guys won't see why for another few chapters and by then you'll have forgotten about me even asking hehehe *smiles evilly*  
>as a side note, being that a few people wrote NezumixShion, i'm just saying, THAT FINALE WAS RIDICULOUS! i cried so much )':<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

"Today my darling children, we are playing the splendid game Indian Chief!" Professor Tiedoll exclaimed excitedly as he burst into the theatre. "Come everyone! Sit around in a circle on the stage!" The class rose out of their seats slowly, only a quarter or so of them was actually excited about playing the childish game. "Lenalee, why don't you be the first to guess who the chief is?"

Lenalee obliged, walking backstage so she wouldn't hear the class deliberating on who would be chief. The eccentric teacher looked around the circle of excited students, well, only one of them was excited and it seemed to make up for the rest of the class' lack of. Tiedoll finally chose Lavi, who had stopped flailing his arms around and shouting, "ooh! Me! Pick me!"

As chief, Lavi decided to start snapping and the rest of the class followed suit– everyone except Kanda that is, who just sat with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. Lenalee walked back into the room and looked around the circle, searching for any signs of who would be the leader. When Lavi was sure she wasn't looking at him, he switched to clapping, but Lenalee was good at this game, and the huge grin on Lavi's face the was a pretty good clue also.

"Lavi's the chief!" She stated confidently. Lavi's mouth fell open and his one green eye widened in shock.

"But Lenalee– how did you know?" Lavi stammered.

"Intuition" She responded as she skipped over to a space in the circle for her to sit. Their professor clapped with delight.

"Splendidly done Lenalee! Lavi, why don't you guess this time?" Lavi got up and went backstage while Tiedoll chose a different student. "How about you, Allen?"

The white haired boy was about to start the usual clapping routine that most people did as the leader, but as his eyes wandered around the circle, he noticed the brooding samurai.

Allen had a brilliant idea; he crossed his arms over his chest and stared angrily at a random spot on the wall.

When Lavi walked back in, he just saw the whole class looking angry, not even doing a form of motion as the rules of the game required. Kanda remained oblivious the whole time and absent-mindedly moved a stray lock of hair on his face. Allen, seeing his plan through and through, mimicked this, and so did the rest of the class. Lavi noticed this and Allen began chuckling evilly– Lavi fell for the trap.

"I know! Its Yuu-chan!" Lavi yelled as he ran over to hug the Japanese boy, who had snapped to attention when hearing his first name.

"Do you want to die, _baka usagi?_"! Kanda got up and intimidatingly grabbed Lavi's shirt with both hands before the energetic ginger was able to give his hug.

"B-But you aren't the leader…?"

"Like I would ever play such a stupid game, _baka_."

"Wait, so then who was it?"

Kanda let go of Lavi and jerked his head in Allen's direction. The boy couldn't take it anymore– his laughter escalated to full-blown hysterics. Lavi looked at the teenager.

"That was mean! Pretending to be my Yuu-chan like that!" Lavi scolded him, but he had said something incredibly wrong: not only did he use Kanda's name with '-chan' added to it, he also said that Kanda was _his_.

"_Baka usagi_! I'm going to kill you!" Kanda tried to grab Lavi again, but this time the red head narrowly avoided the attack.

"But Yuu! _Moyashi_ was being mean to me!" The angry samurai stepped closer to Lavi with murder in his eyes. Lavi ran out of the theatre in fright. Kanda followed while shouting insults, curses and death threats.

Allen remained where he was, content with just rolling around the floor laughing.

* * *

><p>"<em>Moyashi<em>, that was mean!" Lavi pouted at the pile of dishes that Allen was supposedly hidden behind. Lavi then began to attack his plate of pasta as if he was eating his feelings. When Allen had finally reappeared behind the plates, he responded angrily.

"It's Allen, and no, that wasn't mean. On my first day you had me walk into the girls' locker-room because you told me it was the boys'! There were even girls changing in there at the time!"

"Oh yeah, sorry about that _moyashi_" Lavi smiled, remembering how red Allen's face was from embarrassment as he was chased out of the lockers by a sea of teenage girls. Allen, however, was pissed; first Kanda calls him _moyashi_ and now Lavi?

"It's Allen!" Allen slammed his hands down onto the table, but blinded by his temper, he had accidentally knocked over one of the hundreds of plates that surrounded him. Unfortunately, this one still had food on it and the plate spilled its contents onto shirt of the person sitting next to him.

Lenalee and Lavi were frozen, staring wide-eyed and open-mouthed with shock. Allen looked up at the victim slowly, fear plastered all over his face.

"_Baka moyashi!_"

* * *

><p>The metal door to Kanda's locker slammed against its neighboring lockers as the samurai threw it open; the banging noise echoed throughout the empty room and Kanda reached into the depths of his locker for a spare shirt.<p>

'Che. The fucking _moyashi_ is going to get diced for dropping all that crap on me. Hmm, he can't be clumsy without any hands…' Kanda continued to conjure up violent punishments for the sprout while searching for a clean shirt. Upon finding the desired article of clothing, he removed the soiled shirt from his body, revealing his toned abdomen and muscles. The only thing marking Kanda's firm upper body was a large aum tattoo on his left breast.

Just as Kanda threw the dirty shirt into his locker, four people burst into the locker-room, one of them having distinct white hair. The other three surrounding Allen varied in their appearance, but they were all united by same two dots marking each of their foreheads.

"So, you're the new kid?" One of the three stepped forward, taking the role as leader of the group. His blue hair was short and asymmetric, except for a chunk of black hair off the left side. His body was tall muscular and his narrow eyes looked Allen over with contempt.

"Eh, Madarao, what're we going to do to the newbie?" Another of the three stepped forward. This one had pale green hair pulled into a ponytail on the side of his head except for a small part that created a short fringe. He was slightly shorter, but appeared just as strong as the first.

"I'm not sure just yet, Tokusa." The guy known as Madarao responded. "What do you think, Goushi?" He turned to face the last of the three, a large boy of Asian descent with black hair tied back into a topknot. Goushi's sole response was a mere grunt.

Allen was backed against the lockers while the three surrounded him. Allen's eyes searched for an escape route; he knew that he was no match for all three of them at once. That's when he noticed the shirtless samurai not ten paces away.

"Kanda!" Allen shouted out, a light blush spread across his cheeks partially from embarrassment in asking the temperamental boy for assistance and partially for how much of the Japanese boy's skin was exposed. The Japanese boy turned his head in Allen's direction; his face didn't show any concern for the boy's wellbeing despite the current situation he was in.

"What?" He impassively asked.

"Some help, please?" Allen pointed his head to the direction of the three teenagers harassing him.

"Che. Not my problem, _moyashi_. Learn to fight your own battles." With this said, Kanda finally donned the clean shirt, closed his locker and began walking to the exit.

"BaKanda!"

"Oi freak! Leave your boyfriend out of this!" Madarao stepped closer to Allen. Madarao made a huge mistake though. Kanda was right about to open the door to leave, but when he heard this, the samurai froze.

"What did you just say?" Kanda's voice was a monotone.

"Stay out of it, ponytail!" Madarao said smugly.

There was a blur and all of a sudden Kanda had both hands firmly gripping the front of Madarao's shirt.

"I'm going to slice you to pieces" Kanda growled.

"Ha, you think you can beat three members of Crow by yourself? Your only assistance is that little runt over there, you can't win" Madarao smiled cockily.

While everyone was preoccupied with the drama between Kanda and the Crow member, Allen took this opportunity to flip the positions. Allen stealthily squatted down and gave a sweeping kick to Tokusa's ankles, causing him to fall over onto his back.

Both Kanda and Madarao faltered for a moment when they saw the scrawny kid take Tokusa down in only a matter of seconds. Madarao used Kanda's moment of idleness to break free from the samurai's grasp and went to kick Kanda in the stomach. An attack which Kanda easily blocked and then gave Madarao a hard punch to the face. Madarao landed on top of Tokusa.

Goushi was fully alert after the attack on Tokusa and moved to tackle Allen, but Allen was faster. He slipped through Goushi's arms, thankful for having such a small frame for once. Kanda, having just dealt the punch to Madarao, had come up from behind and kicked Goushi in the back. The large teenager fell onto the bodies of his comrades who hadn't gotten up yet. The two smaller Crow members released muffled shouts at the third to get up.

"Che, members of Crow are that strong, eh?" Kanda smirked at the pile of victims and left the locker-room, Allen quickly followed.

"Oi! Kanda!"

"What the hell do you want, _moyashi_?"

"I just, um—" Allen became nervous all of a sudden.

"Spit it out _moyashi_. I'm not waiting around all day for you." Kanda crossed his arms across his chest and glared at Allen. No one had ever said Kanda was known for his patience.

"It's Allen, BaKanda!" He hesitated and then added quietly, "Thank you for helping me back there."

Kanda's scowl intensified and he answered coldly.

"Che, I wasn't helping you. That blue-haired bastard was insulting me. I don't give a damn about what happens to you." Kanda turned on his heel and walked away from the shocked bean sprout.

* * *

><p><strong>man, was this chapter long or what? this is my first time writing anything that physical, so i hope it made sense as you all read it. I tried to make it seem like Kanda and Allen fight well together, but i'm not sure if that came across at all (it probably didn't). also, i just used Crow as the name of their group, nothing more. they aren't anything major in the story, i just wanted to write this sort of situation and sadly, the third exorcists seemed like the best DGM characters for it<br>**

**I'M SORRY MADARAO, TOKUSA, AND GOUSHI FOR MAKING YOU BAD PEOPLE! I STILL LOVE YOU GUYS, OKAY?**

***gets glares from all three of them***


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: you know how i said the last chapter was long? well, this is even longer. enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

Kanda tried to ignore it, he really did. He hoped that it would just stop, but it just continued in the same irritating way. He opened his cobalt eyes and sighed in annoyance; the persistent knocking on the door had completely ruined his meditation. He rose from his cross-legged position on the floor in his room and walked over to the front door, however, before he got to the door, Kanda grabbed his prized katana and brought it with him; who ever was knocking had better have a good reason for disturbing him. Kanda opened the door, a red blob rushed past him and when he turned around he found the culprit standing in the middle of the living room.

"Yuu!"

Kanda unsheathed Mugen and placed the katana not a centimeter away from the intruder's Adam's apple.

"I'm going to slice you to pieces, _baka usagi_!" Lavi gulped; he had forgotten that Kanda and Mugen were virtually inseparable outside of school. "What the hell are you doing here?" Kanda continued angrily, not moving the katana away from the trembling teen.

"Is your best friend not allowed to visit you on the weekend?"

"Che. Leave."

"No!" Lavi stubbornly ran over to one of the plush black couches in the room, sat down with his arms crossed, and pouted at the samurai. Kanda groaned with annoyance; he realized he wasn't going to be left alone for a while, put his katana back into its case and closed the door.

"You never answered my question. Why are you here pestering me?"

Lavi had momentarily forgotten his purpose, but now that the Japanese boy reminded him, he jumped up off the couch excitedly.

"Because we're going to a party tonight!"

"I'm not going." Lavi froze.

"But you have to! Everyone is going to be there!" Lavi smiled, "Not to mention the ladies."

"I don't care."

"Come on, how will you get a girlfriend with that type of attitude?"

"I don't need a fucking girlfriend, you stupid rabbit" Kanda glowered, but Lavi continued.

"Oh, I see how it is" Lavi winked understandingly at the now confused samurai.

"What the fuck are you insinuating, _usagi_?"

"I always thought you were different, but anyway, you can't get a boyfriend acting like that either."

Kanda coldly stared at the ginger. "I don't need to be in a relationship, period. If you continue talking I'm going to break your face in two."

"Stop being so asexual, Yuu!" Kanda unsheathed his katana again.

"Don't call me that," he growled as he moved to cut Lavi, but by some miracle Lavi evaded the attack.

"I'll be back at ten!" He shouted out as he fearfully ran out of the apartment and escaped Kanda's wrath.

* * *

><p>"Oi, <em>usagi<em>, where the fuck are we?" Kanda grumbled as he walked down the empty street next to Lavi, his breath formed wispy clouds in the cool, night air.

"I told you, we're getting someone else to go to the party with us! Do you really have that bad of a memory, Yuu?" Lavi smirked as he continued walking.

"Shut up, _baka usagi_! Where the fuck does this person live anyway? We've been walking in the fucking cold for twenty minutes!" Kanda stuffed his freezing hands further into the depths of his black leather jacket.

Suddenly Lavi turned and walked up to a rather beaten up looking house; Kanda followed with a confused look on his face, wondering who exactly this person was. Lavi knocked on the front door and a few seconds later, a certain white haired boy appeared in the doorway with his trademark smile.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys!" Lenalee ran up to the trio of boys as they walked into the house party.<p>

"Hi Lenalee!" Allen and Lavi greeted her back happily. Kanda grunted, indicating that he acknowledged her presence. A few girls stumbled past the four at this moment and Lavi stared at their figures with sparkles in his eyes.

"Strike!" He yelled excitedly as he ran after the women. Lenalee chased after him to make sure that he didn't offend the girls too much, leaving Allen and Kanda standing next to each other in the midst of the partying high school students.

"So what now, Kanda?" Allen asked the samurai as he looked around.

"Che." Kanda turned and walked away so he could lean against the wall with his arms crossed, leaving the sprout completely alone now.

Allen was slightly overwhelmed– he had never been to an actual party before and didn't really know what he was supposed to do, so he ended up just wandering around the crowded house. As Allen wandered, he took note of the whispers that his white hair, scar, and deformed arm caused; he heard the word "freak" slip past a couple lips. He sighed; a word like that didn't hurt him anymore, if anything, he had come to expected it.

He continued his aimless walking until he saw a small circle of people sitting on the floor with a few others surrounding them. Allen walked over, curious to see what the people were watching. He saw two guys playing poker: an attractive Portuguese with a medium build and black curly hair, while across from them was a very frustrated Asian with blonde hair sticking to his forehead with sweat.

"You lost Bak-Chan." The Portuguese said with an almost musical voice as he revealed his cards. "Full House."

The blonde gasped and hives began to spread across his face. He tried to cover the hives with his hands, dropping his cards to reveal a measly Three-of-a-Kind. His face grew red with embarrassment but the hives continued spreading and he ran away through the crowd of spectators. Allen glared at the Portugese. Under his keen eyes, Allen had seen the man cheating. Allen walked to the spot that was just vacated and sat; the crowd looked on with confusion.

"I'm playing."

"Aren't you a bit young to be here, boy?" The Portuguese looked at Allen with interest before adding, "Don't want to go home crying now do you, boy?" Allen smirked.

"I never lose at cards." The Portuguese laughed, he had to appreciate the boy's courage and determination. He held his hand out to Allen, who in turn shook it.

"Name's Tyki Mikk. Let's just see how good you really are, boy."

* * *

><p>"You know I love Asians. They're all so cute with that shing-chang talk," a drunken girl slurred at the annoyed samurai while he tried to get himself a drink. "You know, you're really fit and I'm like the prettiest girl in my school…" She left the rest of the sentence hanging suggestively as she tried, and horribly failed, to flirt with Kanda. She clung onto his arm and batted her eyelashes. "Why don't we go upstairs?"<p>

Kanda was fuming; he wanted his katana so he could cut off those stupid, pouting lips that the girl had. Kanda abandoned his beverage on the drink table as he almost threw the drunken girl off of him and walked back to the wall he was previously leaning on.

"_Why, hello there sexy!"_

* * *

><p>"B-But ladies, come back!" Lavi called out desperately to the two girls he was trying to chat up. His swollen cheek had a distinguishable, bright red handprint on it as a result of his failed flirts. Lavi sighed with annoyance; he didn't understand how the women could resist his charm and good looks. He decided that he ought to go find Allen or Lenalee and hang out with them for a while.<p>

Lavi was just about to give up on finding his friends when he noticed a rather large crowd of people surrounding something. He weaved himself to the front of the crowd and his mouth fell open in shock.

"Royal Flush!"

The crowd burst into gasps and shouts of disbeliefs. Tyki Mikk stared incredulously at Allen, who sat with a huge grin on his face and a pile of Tyki's belongings next to him. Tyki got up and removed his pants, leaving him only in his boxers– he already lost all his other clothes to Allen.

Lavi couldn't believe what he was seeing; he walked over to the supposedly innocent white haired boy to try to make some sense out of this.

"Um, Allen?" Lavi started, the white haired boy responded with 'Hmm?' and Lavi continued. "How are you so good at poker?" Lavi had a lot of questions, but figured that this one would hopefully give him the most answers.

"I'm not good at poker." Wrong, Lavi was even more confused now.

"Wait, but then how–?"

"I'm cheating." Allen did the transformation where his face turns dark and horns sprout out of his head as he smiles evilly. Lavi was scared.

"But Allen, how– what– I mean why–?" Lavi stammered, this kid was really confusing him.

"Well, I had to pay off all of my Master's debts somehow. Sometimes the collectors had me do manual labor to repay, but other times they just wanted the money, and then I needed more money to support my eating habits. What else could a thirteen-year-old boy do? Besides this guy's cheating too."

As if on cue, Tyki Mikk rose from his spot on the floor.

"You know, I'd love to stay and continue playing, boy, but I'd like to leave with some of my dignity intact." The Portuguese smiled friendly at Allen and walked away, however, Allen went after him.

"Hey, Tyki Mikk!" The Portuguese turned around to find Allen smiling and holding all of his winnings out to him. "Here, I don't really need your stuff and its pretty cold out."

"Thanks, cheating boy." Tyki smiled as he took his stuff back and began walking away again. Allen was about to say that he wasn't cheating (a complete lie on his part), but was unable to due to a loud crashing noise coming from the other side of the room. The room became silent and everyone looked to find the source of the noise; they saw Kanda holding up a guy against the wall with a hand around his throat.

"I'm going to fucking kill you, you perverted bastard!" Kanda angrily yelled at the horrified teenager. Lavi and Allen rushed over to the enraged samurai.

"What the hell are you doing, Yuu?" Lavi shouted.

"Call me that again and you're next to die," Kanda growled at Lavi, but never moved his cobalt eyes away from his hostage. "First the bastard started touching my hair then he fucking grabs my ass! I'm going to cut off his fucking hands!" Kanda's grip got a little tighter and the frightened teenager began to panic.

"I-I'm sorry! It was the ponytail! I thought you were a g-girl!" The boy began to explain, however, Kanda growled and tightened his grip even more.

Allen had enough of this; he looked at Kanda's victim and saw pure fear in his dilated pupils. He lifted his deformed left arm and took hold of Kanda's wrist.

"Stop it, Kanda. The guy's drunk and terrified, let go of him."

"What the fuck are you doing, _moyashi_? Are you defending this pervert?" The samurai turned his head to glare at the sprout.

"My name is Allen and I'm saying that you need to watch your temper." Allen continued to tighten his grip until Kanda was forced to release his captive, who fell to the floor but quickly got up and stumbled away. Kanda turned to fully glare at Allen now.

"Che. Get your hand off me you freak."

Allen froze. Allen and Kanda's relationship had been rough from the start, both of them hurling insults at each other constantly and even having physical altercations at times. The word 'freak' should've been a minimal insult to Allen especially, who had grown so accustomed to hearing it. Yet for some reason, coming from Kanda, the word regained its painful sting.

Kanda used this moment to free his arm and quickly left the party. Allen didn't notice– his body seemed to stop working and his mind was overwhelmed with thoughts of doubt and pain. 'Kanda never seemed to care for my deformities, is this what he really thought of me? Is he really the same as everyone else? Lenalee and Lavi, are they the same as well?' Allen's head was spinning.

"What is it, Allen?" Lavi started, but the mentally tormented teen didn't respond. Lavi put his hands on Allen's shoulders and shook him as he tried to wake Allen from his stupor. "Allen? Allen! _Moyashi_!"

Allen's eyes refocused as he blinked and came back to reality.

"It's Allen!" He protested. Lavi smiled and laughed at the ridiculousness of his friend. He hung his arm over Allen's shoulders and they both left the party.

"You really are a weird one."

* * *

><p><strong>sorry bak-chan, but i was sick of seeing krory always be fooled by people, and the hives is always amusing. if i wanted to write something really amusing i would've made Leverrier the one who groped kanda LOL<strong>

**reviews=love**

**EDIT: okay, thank you LovinOnlyforYuu for telling me that Tyki is actually Portugese, I changed it :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: herro everybody! so this chapter was a bit difficult for me to write, but i hope its still good. enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

Kanda walked down the crowded school hallway on his was to his English class. Kanda's day had been going pretty well, that is, as well as a day would get for the generally angry teenager. So far no one had bothered him, even while walking down the hallway there was a small bubble around the samurai that people stayed clear of. He hasn't seen the bright red hair of the _usagi_ and the _moyashi_ didn't even acknowledge his existence during their Calculus class. Kanda was thoroughly enjoying his day.

That is, until someone had to crash into him.

"Watch where you're fucking going" The samurai snapped. He looked down to see white hair and silver eyes. He scowled and then continued his tirade. "Oi, _moyashi_, there's no reason for you to have two eyes if your not even going to use them. Walk into me again and I'll cut them out, got it?"

"Sorry Kanda." Allen said quietly and continued walking down the hallway.

Kanda looked at Allen's retreating figure with confusion, but after a moment decided to forget the entire affair and continued on with his day. He could care less about the sprout.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure that's all you want, hon?" Jerry asked with concern.<p>

"Yeah, I'm not that hungry today" Allen smiled reassuringly at the school's chef as he collected his food. Usually when Allen got his food, the cart would only hold about half of what was ordered and he was forced to pile plates on top of each other, but today all the plates were able to fit on the cart with ease.

Lavi, Lenalee, and Kanda were already seated and eating when they saw Allen walking through the cafeteria with his food. Lenalee smiled and waved at Allen, but she was ignored as Allen sat down at an empty table far away from them. Lenalee's eyebrows pulled together in confusion and hurt.

"Hey guys, have I done something to upset Allen?" She asked worriedly.

"No, he's been like that for a while now," Lavi glumly responded and stopped eating. "I saw him in the hall earlier and I was about to give him a hug but he noticed me and almost ran in the other direction." Lavi pouted, "Why won't he accept my love? He's turning into Yuu!".

"Stop calling me that, _baka usagi_!" Kanda called out from the other side of the table.

"Has he done anything weird to you, Kanda?" Lenalee questioned, but Kanda ignored her and continued eating his soba. Lenalee's clipboard appeared in her hands. "Kanda! Answer me!"

Kanda groaned and finally put his chopsticks down.

"The idiot walked into me before. I told him there was no purpose for his eyes if he wasn't going to use them so I might as well cut them out. The sprout said sorry and walked away."

"Did you call him a _moyashi_, Kanda?" Lavi asked seriously, his green eye narrowed as if he was a detective who found a clue.

"What else would I call him?" Lavi frowned.

"This is really bad guys, Allen _never_ lets anyone call him that without getting angry." Lavi paused to think for a moment. "Something must have happened to him this weekend."

"The only times I've seen him act weird though is when he talks about his Master. You don't think he had something to do with it?" Lenalee suggested.

"Wait a minute, I remember at the party he spaced out for a few minutes after he saved that guy from being killed by Yuu–"

"Shut up _usagi_!" Kanda protested, snapping his chopsticks together in a threatening way, but Lavi continued.

"– And then I walked with him for a few minutes afterwards and he seemed really out of it then, too."

Lenalee and Lavi turned their heads to look at the white haired boy slowly eating his food across the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>Allen grudgingly walked into the theatre; there was already too much acting in his life and he didn't want anymore, especially not from them. He already knew his 'friends' were great performers being that they had fooled Allen into believing that he was accepted. Allen stumbled slightly, he realized he was the best actor out of all of them: he had even fooled himself. He got lost in the role of a friend and forgot that it was all fabricated.<p>

Lavi and Lenalee smiled at Allen and pointed to an empty seat next to Lavi, indicating that they wanted him to sit there. Time to start the performance; Allen forced a smile as he shook his head and sat a few rows in front of them. Lavi and Lenalee stared dejectedly at the back of their friend's head.

"Come onto the stage my children!" Professor Tiedoll cheerily called out to the students. "Today, we are going to learn a fundamental lesson in acting," pause for dramatic effect, "trust!"

The class looked at their professor impassively.

"Trusting your fellow actors is incredibly important when you're on the stage. When you put your heart and soul into something, you need to make sure that those with you are doing the same. And if you get lost in the scene, you need people there to bring you back. Today, we're going to do a trust-building exercise. Everyone get into groups; someone will fall over and it will be everyone else's job to catch them."

Allen didn't move; he noticed that Lavi, Lenalee, and Kanda already standing next to each other. Lenalee called out his name and invited him to join their group, it seemed almost like she genuinely wanted Allen there, but Allen knew it was a lie. Allen produced his fake smile and politely declined, but then his features took on an angry appearance as he almost growled at his friends.

"Now you won't have to be in contact with the school freak." With that said, Allen turned and stormed out of the theatre, leaving his shocked friends immobile.

"I don't get it," Lenalee said with teary eyes, immediately blaming herself for Allen's melancholy. "Why is he rejecting us?"

"I don't know, Lenalee, but we need to talk to him and figure out what's going on," Lavi's voice was uncharacteristically sad.

"But Lavi! We've been trying all day and he just keeps distancing himself from us." Lavi realized something.

"Well, not all of us have tried yet." Lavi and Lenalee turned to face Kanda. He stood with his arms crossed over his chest, scowling at some random object and clearly not caring for the white haired boy's wellbeing.

"Kanda, can you go talk to Allen? Please?" Lenalee begged.

"Che. I don't give a crap about his problems."

Lenalee's clipboard magically appeared in her hands and she hit Kanda painfully over the head.

"Go talk to him! Now!"

"Che. Fine." Kanda grumbled and reluctantly walked out of the theatre to search for Allen.

* * *

><p>Kanda couldn't find him anywhere. He looked all over the building and came up with nothing. He was thinking of where else the idiot would run off to when he suddenly remembered how Allen got lost and ruined his meditation some days ago. Kanda walked outside of the school to his usual meditating spot–it was the perfect place to be when you didn't want to be found.<p>

That was where he found Allen leaning against the wall, staring absent-mindedly at some distant point.

"Oi, _moyashi_!" Allen jumped; He was too wrapped up in his own thoughts to hear anyone approach him. When he noticed that it was the samurai though, his face fell for a fraction of a second, but he managed to quickly readjust his features into a sickly sweet, fake smile. Kanda hated it.

"What is it, Kanda?" Allen asked him in a voice filled with innocence that was just as fake as his smile. Kanda glowered at the sprout; this attitude was starting to annoy him already.

"What the fuck is going on with you?" Contrary to the actual meaning of the question, which usually implies concern and worry, Kanda's voice was cold and angry.

"What do you mean?" Allen asked, feigning innocence once again.

"Don't fucking give me that. I can see straight through your stupid act." Allen's face hardened, his voice became icy and cruel.

"Why do you even care?" Allen spat as he turned his head away from the samurai and went back to gazing into the distance.

"Because you're acting fucking weird. The other two won't stop talking about it and it's getting on my nerves." Allen didn't seem to be paying attention, enraging the Japanese boy.

Kanda walked up to him. Trapping Allen between his two arms, Kanda placed both his hands against the wall next to the sides of Allen's head and leaned his own head forward to glare at Allen, leaving only a few inches between them. "Now answer me, _moyashi_," he growled. Allen narrowed his eyes as he responded.

"I know what you all think of me, that I'm just a freak. You said so yourself, Kanda. I don't need you guys to pretend to like me out of pity!" Allen's voice was cold and fierce, so uncharacteristically Allen.

Kanda faltered for a moment. Did the sprout really take him that seriously? He was just pissed off at the drunk pervert and Allen was in the way.

Kanda narrowed his cobalt eyes and leaned his face closer to Allen's.

"You fucking idiot." Allen looked up at Kanda with confusion. "You think I'm that shallow to give a damn about a fucked up arm and a stupid scar? And that the other two idiots are the same?"

Allen tried to look away from the samurai as he tried to comprehend what was just said, but Kanda's face was too close and blocked out everything else from his sight.

"Wait, so you don't think I'm a freak?" Allen asked with a small voice, he didn't understand. Kanda took his arms off the wall, moving away from Allen and walking back inside.

"Che. Just get back into the fucking theatre and stop with this crap, _moyashi_."

"It's Allen, BaKanda!" Allen protested as Kanda walked back into the building.

Kanda smirked; the_ moyashi_ was back.

* * *

><p>Lenalee and Lavi stood on the stage, impatiently waiting for Kanda and Allen to come back. They already thought the possibility of Kanda actually being able to help the situation was very slim; his reputation of dealing with people wasn't that great. They were just about to give up on waiting and go look for Allen themselves when Kanda walked back through the theatre door, followed by a genuinely smiling Allen.<p>

"Alle–" Lenalee started, but Allen cut her off.

"Before you say anything, I want to apologize for what I said earlier and how I've been acting. I made a horrible mistake and I hope you can forgive me."

"Apology accepted, _moyashi_!" Lavi called as he ran forward and put an arm around Allen's shoulders.

"It's Allen!"

"Yep, you're back!" Lavi smiled. "For a second I thought you were turning into Yuu's clone!"

"Go die, _usagi_!" Kanda yelled at Lavi. Then Lenalee realized something.

"Hey Kanda, how exactly were you able to get Allen back to normal?" She asked.

Kanda looked away and gave a "Che". Lenalee realized that she wasn't going to get any answers from him so she asked Allen.

"Kanda found me and then, um, he had, um…" Allen stumbled over his words and blushed a little; he was remembering how Kanda was virtually on top of him just a few minutes before. Lavi noticed the blush.

"Ooh! Did Allen and Yuu have a little heart-to-heart? " Allen and Kanda stared at Lavi.

"I'm going to kill you, _baka usagi_!"

* * *

><p><strong>wow, my tiedoll just gets more OOC with each chapter, and sorry if allen was OOC too, it was really hard to figure out how he would respond to this. would he pretend that everything was okay? would he lash out? i felt that combining the two was my best option. <strong>

**it was kind of hard to keep Kanda IC also, like the smirk he gave when allen finally responded to 'moyashi' that seemed a bit OOC to me, but with Yullen especially i feel like i need to just drop a few hints of it every now and then so then when allen and kanda fully realize their feelings its not totally random.**

**reviews=love and chapter eight will be up real soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"Come on, do it with feeling, Yuu-kun!"

Kanda's eye twitched. He really, _really_ despised his crazy teacher.

"Stop calling me that, old man!" The teenager roared back at his smiling professor. Kanda looked down and scowled at the script in his hands. He sighed and began to read off the lines again in a monotone. "No. Not the buttons. Not my gumdrop buttons."

Lavi stood in front of Kanda, trying not to laugh as he preformed his own lines. "All right then! Who's hiding them?"

"Okay, I'll tell you. Do you know the Muffin Man?"

"The Muffin Man?"

"The Muffin Man." Kanda scowled at the script, he couldn't believe that crap like this existed.

"Yes, I know the Muffin Man. Who lives on Drury Lane?"

"She's married to the Muffin Man."

"The Muffin Man?" Lavi gasped incredulously as he fully enjoyed playing the part of Lord Farquaad.

"The Muffin Man."

"My son!" Professor Tiedoll cut in. "You need to become more emotional! Come, think like the Gingerbread Man, act like the Gingerbread Man, be the Gingerbread Man!"

Kanda glared at his psychotic teacher.

"No."

The bell rang and Kanda was free from his torture. He grabbed his belongings and walked out of the theatre, but Lavi and Allen caught up with him in the hallway.

"You make a great Gingerbread Man, Yuu!" Lavi teased.

"Continue calling me that and I'll slice your head off, _usagi_" Kanda responded as he opened the door to the boys' locker-room.

"Hmph, stop being such a grouch! Actually, Allen, you were even better!" Lavi turned his head to the white haired boy and began laughing.

"It's not like I wanted to be Fiona!" Allen angrily shot back, blushing slightly from embarrassment.

"I thought that part suited you quite well, _moyashi_" Kanda added with a smirk as he opened his locker.

"Its Allen, BaKanda. If anything, you actually surprised me. You managed to read all the lines correctly." Allen smiled as he began changing for Phys. Ed.

"Che. At least I wasn't an ogre, or a woman." Kanda began to change his clothes as well, taking off his top and then leaning over to look through his locker for a gym shirt. Allen blushed as he viewed the samurai's lean upper body, but his eyes widened slightly upon noticing something.

"Hey, Kanda? Have you always had that tattoo?" Allen asked curiously. Kanda's body stiffened slightly.

"Its nothing." He responded with an impassive voice. Allen eyed him suspiciously.

"But you're only what, sixteen? Seventeen? To have a tattoo like that already must mean that it's pretty important."

Kanda stood up straight, the gym shirt in his hand and looked at the boy with narrow, cold, cobalt eyes. "I said its nothing."

With that, he donned the shirt, slammed his locker shut, and walked into the gymnasium. Allen angrily watched the samurai's departure.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to cut off all your hair and sell it to old geezers!"<p>

"You'd get more money selling black hair, BaKanda!"

"For that I'll leave a single hair left!"

By this point Allen and Kanda's bickering turned from glaring into a rather brutal sparring match. Lavi watched his two friends from a few feet away; he knew that if he stood too close he'd inevitably get in their way somehow and then they'd team up against him. Lavi sighed; his friends hadn't stop arguing throughout all of P.E. and even now that school was over they still fought. He just didn't understand what made them go for each other's throats all the time. Unfortunately for Lavi though, he had carelessly drifted slightly closer to the brawl; Allen's fist ended up punching him in the face.

"Allen!" Lavi yelled, a bright red spot forming on his cheek. Allen and Kanda paused for a moment, punches and kicks stopping in mid air.

"Oh, sorry Lavi" Allen smiled apologetically as he stepped back away from the samurai to see if his friend was okay.

"That really hurt," Lavi pouted, but then he had an idea. "Allen?" He asked sweetly.

"Yes?"

"Well, its just that I'm supposed to be going to the library now to do some work, but that punch really hurt and I'm feeling kind of dizzy," Lavi made his voice faint and weak to prove his point. "I don't mean to trouble you, but can you help me out in the library today?"

"Sure," He looked at his friend with some guilt about accidentally hitting him, but Allen knew that Lavi was lying about feeling dizzy when he jumped up and yelled out.

"Yay! Hey, Yuu-chan! Come with us to the library!"

"I'm not going anywhere with you and the _moyashi_. Keep using that name and I'll cut you to pieces." Kanda refused quickly.

"But you have to come! The library is a wonderful place! And it was partially your fault for Allen hitting me."

"Lavi, I don't think Kanda should come." Allen said seriously.

"What are you saying Allen? Of course he should come!" Lavi protested.

"Lavi, libraries are filled with books. We don't want Kanda endangering his health by coming into contact with any of them," Allen smirked.

"Are you implying that I'm allergic to books, short-stack?" Kanda glared at Allen.

"I thought you were allergic to all things that required thinking, that's why your brain is so undeveloped."

"Che. That's it. Oi, _usagi_, where the fuck is the library?"

* * *

><p>"Panda!" Lavi shouted out as he burst into the library. There was a blur as a small foot kicked Lavi in the face. "Ouch, that really hurt, gramps!"<p>

Kanda and Allen stood there watching what was going on; Kanda looked on with distaste while Allen tried to make sense of what was happening. There was a short, elderly man with a ponytail on the top of his head that gathered the few strands of white hair remaining on his head. His old eyes, surrounded by heavy black bags, looked to be filled with infinite wisdom.

"When will you learn to show respect for your elders, idiot student?"

"But gramps! I might have a concussion now!" The old man threw a thick book at Lavi.

"Start reading." Lavi pouted, but eventually walked over to a large wooden table to begin his reading assignment. The stranger turned to face Kanda and Allen. "Kanda Yuu and Allen Walker, it's very interesting to see you both here together."

Allen faltered for a moment. He had no clue who this person was and yet the stranger knew his name. He was about to ask, but the older man cut him off.

"I know the name of every person who attends Lavi's school, being that he's my student. It's my job to record information." He stared at Allen. "Call me Bookman."

"Oh, well, um, nice to meet you, Bookman." Allen bowed slightly, trying to be polite even though he was still somewhat bothered by Bookman's mysterious knowledge and his always-observing eyes.

"My lazy student brought you both here to assist him." Allen nodded. "Kanda, Allen, there is a large pile of books on that table, you both will be putting them away." The Bookman walked away and disappeared between the bookshelves. The two teenagers walked over to the large stack on the table; they simultaneously groaned as they began to put the books away, there were at least a hundred of them in the pile.

Like most things between Kanda and Allen, this quickly became a competition to see who could clean up the most books the fastest. Allen had just shelved book number thirty-six when he saw Bookman standing a few yards away from him. His eyes were fixed on Allen's face, watching everything the boy did even while he spoke.

"I read a British article in a paper sixteen years ago about a newborn that was prophesized to be the child of Satan. The description provided stated 'the arm cursed by Satan was a grotesque disfigurement, while the white hair and translucent skin was that of a corpse.'"

The Bookman observed Allen, taking note of his reaction. His body had gone rigid and his face was an impenetrable mask of impassiveness, but the books in his hands were trembling slightly. Bookman continued.

"Five years after that article was produced and forgotten about by the general public, another article was published. This one was about an abandoned child who people claimed to be cursed. The child was said to have white hair, a deformed arm, and the mark of demons etched onto his face."

Allen heard enough of this. He quickly strode past the old Bookman and resumed shelving.

* * *

><p>Kanda rushed back to the stack of books on the table, or rather where the stack of books used to be. Kanda knew he was shelving the books faster than Allen, but the short-stack must've realized this and grabbed all the remaining books so he'd beat Kanda. The samurai cursed and stormed away in search of the bean sprout.<p>

Allen was shelving the last book, but he was having quite a bit of difficulty with it: he couldn't reach the shelf. Suddenly there was a warm pressure against his side and a pale hand appeared on Allen's. The hand snatched the book out of his hands with its long fingers and easily put the book on the shelf. Allen's eyes traced the contours of the attached arm only to realize that attached to it and leaning over him was an irritated Kanda Yuu.

"You say you aren't short and yet you can't even put a book on a shelf?" Kanda scowled. Allen was blushing furiously. He felt the warmth of the samurai's breath on his face and the heat radiating off the other man's body seemed to warm him as well. The strands of long black hair were tickling his sides.

"What do you want BaKanda?" Allen snapped as he stepped back from Kanda; he wasn't happy about being embarrassed in front of the samurai and he was also taking offense to being called short. The angered boy ignored that the spot Kanda was pressed up against now felt cold and longed for warmth.

"Fifty-seven."

"What?"

"I put back fifty-seven books, fifty-eight including that one." Kanda smirked slightly. "How many were you able to do, _moyashi_?"

Allen grit his teeth, "Fifty-seven. But that last one shouldn't count BaKanda! It was my book!"

"It was my hand that put it on the shelf."

"But that's cheating!"

"Che, and you grabbing all the books off the table isn't? Just admit that you lost, short-stack." Kanda's smirk widened, he found the boy's anger to be amusing.

"We're tied and I'm not short!"

"If you weren't short then we wouldn't have had this whole problem, now would we?" Kanda continued smirking as he walked away from the annoyed teenager. Allen stood there vexed, but wasn't able to so for long because an energetic rabbit had tackled him with a hug, knocking Allen over and leaving them both sprawled on the library floor.

"Allen! The Panda made me read such boring books!" Lavi complained to his friend, and instead of getting up, he decided to cling onto Allen even tighter.

"Um, Lavi, can you, um–" Allen struggled to find a polite way of telling his friend to get up, but was barely able to speak from the lack of air reaching his lungs. A dark shadow came over Lavi's and Allen's bodies.

"Oi, _usagi_, stop suffocating the _moyashi_ and get up." The pissed off samurai said as he almost dragged Lavi off of Allen. "Are you done here, cause I'd like to fucking leave."

"I'm done reading, but why did you have to throw me off of Allen, Yuu? I was just spreading the love!" Lavi pouted.

"Don't call me that, _baka_," Kanda hesitated for a split second but continued, "You were suffocating the short-stack and I don't want to have to explain your stupidity to the police when they find the kid dead."

"But Yuu –"

"Shut up _usagi_! Che, I'm going home." Kanda walked away quickly, but Allen had just regained his breath and called after the samurai.

"Kanda!"

"What, _moyashi_?" Kanda said without bothering to turn around. Allen hesitated.

"Thanks for helping me." Kanda's figure stiffened.

"Che. I didn't help you at all. I already said I wasn't in the mood to deal with the _usagi_'s stupidity." Kanda opened the front doors of the library and stepped out into the winter air.

* * *

><p><strong>sorry if this chapter was too much of a filler. also, bookman was telling allen that stuff because he was interested to see how a kid who was claimed to be cursed acted, so he was trying to push allen's buttons a bit by bringing up his past.<strong>

**was kanda OOC? i know i still had him as kind of a jerk, but i'm not sure... **

**reviews=love**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Allen pushed his food cart through the crowded cafeteria— none of the other students bothered to stare at him anymore, they were used to his oddities already. Allen's eyes probed the cafeteria, looking for the familiar bright red or green-black hair of his friends who were usually seated before him, but he came up with nothing. He looked at all of the emptier tables and found a certain ponytailed Japanese sitting alone. Allen joined him.

"Hey Kanda, where are Lavi and Lenalee?" Allen asked as he began to eat through his mountain of food.

"Che. How the hell should I know, _moyashi_? What do I look like, their mother?" Kanda responded coldly as he continued eating his soba noodles.

"It's Allen and you should learn to care about your only friends, BaKanda." Allen glared at the emotionless man across from him.

"Che. Stop your useless chattering, _moyashi_. You're ruining my soba." Kanda's voice was indifferent, angering the white haired boy.

"Is that all you care about, BaKanda? Soba noodles?" Kanda ignored Allen and continued eating. "You know you're a jerk."

"I said shut up already, _baka moyashi_."

"It's Allen!" The two teenagers were to busy bickering to notice that they had attracted a small group of spectators.

"Aw, are the two love birds having some relationship problems?"

Allen and Kanda snapped their heads to the source of the comment: Madarao and Tokusa

"What the hell do you Crow bastards want?" Kanda glared.

"We were just checking on the school's newest gay couple, but it seems like you two are having some love quarrels" Madarao smirked, Tokusa chuckled slightly.

"You think I like the _moyashi_? Che, I guess Crow members are pretty thick" Kanda smirked.

"It's Allen, BaKanda! You don't seem to have any more brains than these guys though if you can't even remember a single name!" Allen interjected.

"Do you want do die, short-stack?" Kanda turned his glare back to Allen.

"Ha, your body moves just as slow as your brain does! You couldn't catch a snail if you tried!"

Madarao and Tokusa watched with amusement.

"Oi, Madarao, who do you think is topping?" Tokusa asked.

"Ponytail is definitely on the bottom and the Shorty's on top."

Kanda and Allen froze. They looked at each other for a moment, nodding slightly to establish a temporary treaty, and then turned their glares to the two Crow Members. There was a blur as Kanda and Allen jumped out of their seats and tackled Madarao and Tokusa. A couple of students in the cafeteria looked in the direction of the noise and found themselves drawn to the brawl. Some students watched with distaste, some added comments of encouragement, hissing and cheering whenever powerful punches and kicks were dealt; a few even started the cliché chant of 'Fight! Fight! Fight!'

It didn't take long for Professor Reever to reach the scene and, with some help from coaches Zokaro and Nyne, was able to pull the feuding teenagers off of each other.

"Who started this fight?" Reever asked as he looked at the four teens.

"We were just talking to them when they decided to jump us for no reason," Madarao feigned innocence.

"Che, fucking cowards and liars," Kanda muttered whilst being restrained by Zokaro.

Reever sighed, he might've been a teacher but he knew how the Crow members really acted. He looked at Kanda and Allen, who were still glaring at Madarao and Tokusa. Reever expected this sort of behaviour from the Japanese, but for the always polite and respectful Allen to be provoked like this indicated that the Crow members must've been incredibly insulting.

"I'm going to be somewhat lenient on your punishments. Detention- all four of you, after school today go to Principal Komui's office and you'll be given your tasks."

* * *

><p>Allen, Kanda, and the two Crow members were sitting on a couch in the principal's office. They glared at their principal, who was slumped over his desk; sleeping and drooling all over neglected documents. Professor Reever sighed as he walked up next to the principal and whispered.<p>

"Hey, Komui, Lenalee's getting married."

"No! My precious Lenalee! You can't be getting married! How could you have kept this from your brother! Lenalee!" The principal jumped out of his seat and began to cry.

The teenagers looked dubiously at their principal, each of them questioning whether or not the school was in good hands. Principal Komui was able to calm down from his outburst after a few minutes and some coffee. He finally began to attend to the students.

"Well hello my students! I heard that you all got into a fight earlier today in the cafeteria? Now, I don't really care about what you fought about, but," there was an evil glint in the principal's glasses, "if any of you put my precious Lenalee in danger you'll be expelled!" Komui began running around while flailing the coffee mug in his hands. Everyone sighed with annoyance, Reever managed to restrain Komui and give the students their punishment.

"Madarao and Tokusa, you two will be cleaning the storage room in the basement. Allen, Kanda, you two will be cleaning Komui's office." Madarao and Tokusa snickered as they walked out of the office to the basement; Reever wished them luck as he dragged the hysteric principal out of the room.

Allen and Kanda looked around them. All across the floor were documents and files with thick layers of dust on them, while on top of the desk was an even larger pile of papers covered in cobwebs; the two teenagers gulped, it would take weeks to clean this place.

* * *

><p>With much hark work, determination, and paper cuts, Allen and Kanda were finally making some progress with the disorganized office. Allen checked the time on his mobile, six thirty; they had been there for three hours and detention was supposed to be over a half hour ago.<p>

"Oi, Kanda, its past six. We can leave now." Allen informed the samurai, who was trying his hardest not to shred the piles of paper to bits. He grunted in response and followed Allen to the doorway. Allen grabbed the doorknob and tried to push the door open, but it wouldn't budge.

"Kanda, I can't open the door." Allen said worriedly.

"Che, weak _moyashi_." Kanda pushed Allen aside and tried to open the door himself, it still didn't move.

"I'm the weak one, eh?" Allen teased the samurai. At that moment, faint laughter was heard from the other side of the doorway. The two identified the voices to be from Madarao and Tokusa.

"Oh? Are you two still in there?" Tokusa fabricated a worried tone.

"Unlock this fucking door before I fucking kill you bastards."

"Sorry, but we don't have a key. All the teachers and custodians left at six."

"You two love birds can have a nice sleep over now." Madarao added smugly. Allen and Kanda stayed immobile until the retreating sound of their footsteps and laughter were too far away for either to hear.

"Hey Kanda, I can pick the lock. Do you have something sharp, or a bobby pin?" Allen asked the samurai.

"No, do I look like a woman to you, _moyashi_?" Kanda scowled.

"It's Allen. At least I was making a suggestion unlike someone, BaKanda!" Allen glared, but then remembered he had his phone in his pocket. He took it out and texted Lavi:

'**I'm locked in Komui's office with Kanda. Need help'**

Allen barely put the phone back in his picket when it vibrated. Allen read the message.

'**You're stuck with Yuu-chan? I'll save you but its going to take a while.'**

Allen looked over at Kanda; he was trying, and failing, to kick the door down. Allen responded to Lavi with panic.

'**HURRY! I'm not sure how long I'm going to survive in here'**

Allen sighed as he put his phone away. He looked back at Kanda, noticing that he gave up on opening the door and resorted to sitting on the couch with his arms crossed, muttering angrily. Allen cautiously walked to the couch and sat down a foot or two away from the samurai, fearing that he'd suddenly start a tirade again.

"Lavi's getting us help but he said it's going to take some time to get us out of here."

"Che."

"You know, you could be somewhat appreciative that I'm trying to get us out of here," Allen grit his teeth.

"You're being damn loud _moyashi_."

"It's Allen, BaKanda! Can't you at least be a little nicer to me being that we're stuck here together?"

"Che, why would I do that?" Kanda looked at Allen as if he suffered from brain damage.

"Do you really want to spend the whole time we're here arguing? Oh! I know what we can do!" Allen smiled mischievously with his idea; he pulled out a pack of cards. "How about we play poker?"

"No."

"Oh, I get it. You're too much of a wuss to play. You're afraid that you're going to lose." Allen smirked as he sat down on the floor. The samurai stomped over to Allen and sat down, glaring at the white haired boy across from him.

"Just deal the fucking cards."

* * *

><p>"Full House!" Allen smiled innocently at the angered samurai across from him.<p>

Kanda couldn't believe that Allen was that good of a cheater. He knew something was wrong after Allen won the first three rounds and so he had watched the kid's moves like a hawk to catch him in the act, but Allen was much better than he anticipated. Kanda couldn't see a single cheat. Allen had already won all of Kanda's money, his phone, his shoes, socks, hair tie, and purple bracelet. Kanda sighed as he gave Allen the next item: his shirt.

Allen couldn't help but stare at the samurai's long hair cascading down to the end of his torso, framing the Japanese boy's toned upper body with a black curtain. Allen's eyes were once again drawn to the mysterious tattoo.

"Hey Kanda, if I win the next round, you have to answer a question."

"Che, whatever."

Allen dealt the cards— he won. The samurai scowled, he really hated losing.

"What's the damn question, _moyashi_?"

"What does that tattoo mean?" The samurai glared at Allen, but after a moment answered the question in a monotone.

"I was born into a powerful Japanese clan. The tattoo is of the clan's emblem."

"Oh, um," Allen wasn't really sure how to respond; the explanation was so simple yet aroused a multitude of questions from the boy. He felt that the samurai was still just as mysterious as before. "Wait, why— "

"You said one question." Kanda cut him off quickly, he didn't like discussing his past, but then he also had an idea. "Oi, _moyashi_, if I win next round then I get to ask you something." The samurai felt better revealing the small detail of his past if he at least got some information in return.

Kanda leaned forward and grabbed the cards from Allen's hands before they could be dealt.

"What are you doing, BaKanda?" Allen panicked.

"Che, you've been cheating this whole time. I'm being fair." Kanda dealt the cards.

"I haven't been cheating!" Allen protested.

"Then winning a game should be easy for you regardless of who deals." Kanda smirked. Allen knew that if he protested more then he would basically claim that he was guilty. He sat down and glared at the samurai.

Kanda won.

"So, _moyashi_—"

"Allen!"

"_Moy-ash-i_, what's with the mark on your face?"

Allen stiffened. His normally happy disposition had turned into a cold and strong shield. His lips were a hardened into a thin line as he remained silent.

"Answer the fucking question already," Kanda was irritated by the teenager's silence. Allen glared, but eventually responded in a low, expressionless voice.

"My birth parents were very religious and superstitious. They thought my white hair and arm meant that I was cursed, so they branded me with the devil's mark when I was five. Soon after they abandoned me."

Now Kanda was the uncomfortable one. In fact, what bothered Kanda more wasn't the answer itself, but that he was unsettled by it. He knew that humanity was a generally idiotic race— doing stupid things for such simple reasons, believing lies and doubting the truth, ignorance is bliss, etc. Kanda knew all of this, he's been an eyewitness to it, and yet the boy's past still faintly disturbed him.

Kanda's face remained impassive and aloof as he responded with a mere grunt, why should he care about the sprout anyway? He doesn't.

Meanwhile, Allen was recomposing himself into the sunshine kid he was usually seen as. He snatched the cards from Kana's hands.

"My turn to deal, BaKanda" He added a fake smile as he dealt the cards. Of course, Allen won.

"Cheater," Kanda muttered. He stood up and removed his pants, leaving him in nothing but a pair of black boxers.

Allen blushed upon seeing the half-naked Japanese boy before him, but nonetheless he reached forward and grabbed the article of clothing from Kanda's outstretched hand and added it to his winnings. Allen couldn't help but notice that the pants were still warm.

Before Kanda sat back down, he snatched the cards from Allen's hands.

"Oi, _moyashi_, I'm fucking sick of you cheating."

"I'm not cheating, BaKanda!" Allen pouted as he tried to retrieve the cards, but Kanda moved his hand just out of the smaller boy's reach.

"Stop lying to me, _moyashi_" Kanda scowled. "You've been cheating the entire fucking time."

Allen glared, but he would never admit to cheating and decided that he wouldn't go down with out a fight. He tackled the samurai and a brawl between the two teenagers ensued.

"Allen? Yuu?"

Kanda and Allen froze; their eyes were wide as they shifted their gazes to the doorway. They were too consumed by the fight to hear that the door had finally opened and standing in the middle of it was Lavi.

Remembering their current position: bodies entangled on the floor, Kanda's lack of clothing and his hair being slightly disheveled from the brawl; Allen blushed furiously as he and the samurai scrambled to get back onto their feet, standing a few feet away from each other.

"Yuu! Why didn't you tell your best friend about this?" Lavi pouted. Allen began stuttering his protests, but Kanda cut him off.

"Don't call me that,_ usagi_. Stop jumping to conclusions, there isn't anything going on." Kanda glared.

"But then why are your clothes off?"

Allen smiled mischievously.

"Hey Lavi, want to play some poker?"

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it?<strong>

**I hope i made Kanda more IC than the last chapter. i know his whole inner monologue thing was rather OC but i tried to keep him IC by him keeping up the 'dont give a fuck' appearance with allen. i hope allen's still IC, i feel like with him it feels so easy to keep him that way but i'm afraid that i'll make him drift off.**

**reviews=love**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: this is a looong chapter! close to 2,900 words. all my other long ones were under 2500. btw, at this point in the story roughly a month or so has passed so they are in the first/second week of february. enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>

"My children, do you know what holiday is coming up?" Professor Tiedoll stood on the stage while the students sat in the audience. The teenagers remained silent.

"Valentine's Day!" Tiedoll exclaimed while throwing heart-shaped confetti around him. "Because I can smell all the love in the air, we are going to have a special treat!"

The excited professor ran backstage for a moment and the whole class burst into groans and murmurs of what the "treat" would be. The professor ran back onto the stage with two bags and sheets of paper.

"Everyone take a sheet of paper and write down your favorite fictional partners and then write down a specific and intimate scene between the two." The papers were passed around and the students began writing.

Allen had no clue what to write, he figured that he should just go with the classics and wrote down 'Romeo and Juliet, the balcony scene'. Lavi had a difficult time with this as well; he had to choose between his favourite yuri anime couples. Under the watchful eye of the professor, Kanda at least had to pretend to do the assignment. With a smirk, Kanda scribbled down 'my fist and your face'. Lenalee had too many favourite pairings to write something down for a few minutes. She looked around the room, curious to see if everyone else had written theirs already: she saw Lavi sitting next to a bickering Allen and Kanda. Lenalee smirked as she wrote down her answer.

"Okay, my children. I have collected everyone's sheets and placed them in this bag to my left, while the bag to my right has all of your names in it. I will pick two students' names from the bag and then a couple, those two students are to replicate the scene written down. First pair is…

"Next pair," Tiedoll put his hand in the bag of names and pulled out two slips of paper, "Lenalee and Lavi!" He reached into the other bag and read that slip aloud. The Chinese girl and the ginger smiled at each other, happy to be working together. Lavi whispered "strike!"

"They will be performing as Sebastian Michaelis and Ciel Phantomhive, they will be acting out 'the corset scene'." The professor's voice rose slightly at the end of the sentence, he wasn't sure what that meant and only hoped that it would be school appropriate.

Lenalee jumped out of her seat in excitement and shouted out "I'm Sebastian!"

Lavi face palmed, his 'strike' was ruined. He was familiar enough with Black Butler to know that Sebastian was the dominant one in the relationship while Ciel was the innocent twelve-year-old boy. He wasn't looking forward to this. The professor continued.

"Next we have Allen and Kanda!"

"What?"! Both of the teenagers yelled out in unison.

"I am not working with the fucking _moyashi_!" The samurai shouted.

"It's not like working with you is any better, BaKanda! You can't even act!" Allen protested.

"Sorry my children, but the bags already chose you two to be partners." The teacher smiled apologetically. The two teenagers turned to face each other, irritation about their pairing was clear on both of their faces, but there was more to come.

"They will be performing as," Professor Tiedoll reached into the second bag. "Nezumi and Shion during the 'red snake' scene."

Lenalee burst out into laughter before the rest of the class, she couldn't believe that her inspirations for writing that would actually get the slip of paper. The rest of the class began to laugh at the situation a second after her; the odds of Allen and Kanda getting that specific pairing were just so ridiculous and unexpected.

Allen and Kanda stared at everyone else with confusion; they had no clue who Nezumi and Shion were.

* * *

><p>Lavi and Lenalee sat across from Allen and Kanda during lunch; for reasons unknown to the white haired boy and the Japanese, their friends let out slight giggles and chuckles every few minutes.<p>

"Lenalee, Lavi, can you explain to me what's so funny?" Allen asked seriously, for once he was annoyed by his friends' antics.

"Just you and Kanda as Nezumi and Shion, its hilarious!" Lenalee stopped laughing to answer, but a fit of giggles took over her by the end of the sentence.

"I don't get it though, what's so funny about it?" Allen asked.

"You mean you haven't heard of the anime, manga, and light novel series titled No.6?" Lavi asked Allen. The boy shook his head. "Just Google it and you'll see why," the redhead laughed again.

"Che, you guys are really fucking annoying." Kanda had just finished his soba. This was the first thing he had said aloud since their Theatre class. He stood up, grabbing his empty plate to leave, but Allen stopped him.

"Hey Kanda, we need to perform this thing on Monday. Being that neither of us knows what this 'No.6' thing is, I should go over your place Saturday and we can figure it out then."

"Che, whatever." The samurai walked away.

Lavi and Lenalee stared at Allen.

"Are you suicidal?" Lavi asked seriously. "Whenever I go there I'm always chased out by Yuu and his katana!"

"Well Lavi you show up uninvited and antagonize him so it makes sense," Lenalee added.

"Actually, Allen might come back in one piece if he's lucky. Kanda still lives with Marie, right?"

"Guys, who's Marie?" Allen asked.

"Marie is Kanda's brother." Lenalee answered Allen with a smile.

"Yeah, if you're lucky he'll be there. He's a good guy, and he's one of the only people that can actually control Yuu." Lavi smirked, "if he isn't around though, then you better be prepared for Mugen."

* * *

><p><strong>(Saturday)<strong>

Allen hesitantly knocked on the front door of the flat. He pulled out a sheet of paper that had an address Lavi scribbled on; supposedly, it was Kanda's apartment. When the door finally opened though, Allen was about to apologize for knocking on the wrong door. Standing in the doorway was a tall, well built man in his twenties. He was bald and had large stereo headphones hanging around his neck. Despite his intimidating appearance, the stranger had a comforting smile that soothed Allen.

"Hello, I'm Allen Walker. I'm looking for Kanda, does he live here?" Allen asked hesitantly and bowed slightly. The stranger smiled and held the door open for Allen.

"Yeah, I'm his older brother, Marie. Come in."

"Thank you," Allen added politely as he stepped in and shut the door. His silver eyes curiously wandered around the apartment. The front door led into the small, but cozy living room. There was a black leather couch, a large black chair and a coffee table stationed in front of a decently sized television. To the left was the kitchen and dining area. There was a round table with four chairs around it, and against the far wall were basic kitchen appliances and counters. There were even a few pieces of art and potted plants scattered around, giving the flat a generally warm and inviting feeling. Allen was puzzled, how did the antisocial, cold-hearted bastard known as Kanda live here?

"You can sit down if you'd like, Allen," Marie was still smiling. "Kanda's in the shower now but he should be out in a few minutes."

Allen sat down at the dining table and Marie sat across from him.

"Marie, can I ask you something?" Allen started hesitantly. Marie nodded. "How are you and Kanda brothers? You both look and act nothing alike."

"Kanda and I were both adopted. I was adopted first, but on a trip to Japan about six years ago my parents decided to adopt Kanda."

"Was he always um," Allen wasn't really sure how to ask without seeming rude, "for lack of a better word, a jerk?" Marie laughed.

"Yes, but he isn't as horrible as you think. He had a very difficult childhood."

"You mean when he was in Japan?" Allen leaned forward slightly; Marie's answer had stimulated his interest.

"I can't tell you of his life in Japan, I wasn't there and it's his decision for others to know," Marie's voice was low and solemn. "All I can tell you is that he's surrounded by a darkness, and I can't pull him out, even though he's the one who saved me."

"He saved you? How?"

"If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be here right now." Marie smiled sadly.

"What happened?" By this point Allen was virtually lying over the table, his curiosity had taken over.

"Four years ago—"

"Marie, why are you bringing up such useless things?"

The two sitting at the table turned their heads to see an irritated Kanda standing next to the bathroom door. He wasn't wearing a shirt and his wet hair was tied up into a ponytail, small beads of water dripped off of the fringes and left slippery trails on his chest and back. His wet upper body glistened and shined in the light as if he was a mythological god.

Allen blushed.

"Che, _moyashi_, get over here so we can get the fucking project over with." Kanda ordered as he walked into another room.

"It's Allen, BaKanda!" The white boy followed despite his irritation. Upon stepping into the room Allen thought he heard a faint chuckle from the kitchen, but it was silenced as Kanda shut the door.

The room was mostly vacant: there was a single bed pushed into the far left corner with black sheets and a katana sheath lying on top of it, at the foot of the bed was a door (which Allen presumed to be a closet) and the only piece of furniture was a desk that held a few books and a computer. On the walls were a Japanese flag and a detailed painting of a lotus flower. The lights were off and the single window next to the bed had filled the room with a mysterious light.

Kanda walked over to the closet and pulled out a plain white tee shirt. As he donned the clothing he walked over to the chair in front of the computer and sat down. Allen stood in the center of the room, not sure whether he should stand, sit on the bed, or get a chair from the kitchen. Allen's tension was contagious and irritated the samurai.

"Do you want to see what this is or not, short-stack?" Allen walked to the chair and settled on leaning over Kanda's shoulder so he could see the screen. Kanda typed in "Nezumi and Shion" on a search engine and clicked on a link titled _No.6: The Red Snake_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you don't know No.6 or the scene i'm referring to, stop reading now and go read it: mangafox .commanga/ no_6/v01/c004/ **

**its only the first fifteen pages (its a quick read) the beginning probably didn't make sense to you and you won't have the slightest clue about whats going after this.**

* * *

><p>The two had finished reading for at least five minutes before either of them were able to move their eyes away from the doppelgangers glowing on the computer screen. They turned their heads slowly to face one another; cobalt eyes meeting with silver ones, but while lost in the manga, they had mindlessly drifted closer to the computer screen, therefore causing their noses to brush together slightly. Upon making contact the two made incoherent noises and gasps as they scrambled to opposite sides of the room. Allen blushed furiously and the absolute faintest tint of pink had misted Kanda's cheeks.<p>

"Heh, I guess we know why it was so funny to everyone now," Allen's laugh was strained; he was still shaken up.

"Do you suffer from a mental disease, _moyashi_?" Kanda dubiously at the teen, how the hell could he find this funny?

"It's Allen, BaKanda, and they only one suffering from brain damage in the room is you."

"I'm going to slice you to pieces," Kanda grabbed the sheath that lay on the bed and drew out his katana. Allen started laughing.

"What the fuck is so funny, _moyashi_?" Allen glared as the katana was placed a few centimeters away from his throat.

"I just find it amusing that even though we look like the characters, we can't act it out."

"Che, at least you do have a little common sense. No way in hell am I doing that gay shit." Kanda's eyes narrowed but he sheathed his katana.

"That wasn't what I meant. I meant that you'd mess up Nezumi's character." Allen smirked.

"What the fuck, _moyashi_?"

"That Nezumi guy is supposed to be intelligent and caring. You're not smart, you'd probably forget all the lines, all you care about is soba, and you can't act for your life."

Kanda grit his teeth. He reached for Mugen but somehow realized that in this situation, decapitation would get him nowhere. He needed to disprove the sprout's assumption, but how?

Kanda walked up to Allen with a smirk. The white haired boy narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Oi, what are you up to BaKan—" Allen wasn't able to finish his sentence because Kanda had tripped him onto the bed. Allen was trapped; both his arms were expertly restrained above his head by the samurai's left hand and both of his legs were between Kanda's, as if the Japanese had managed to straddle him while standing up. Kanda leaned forward over Allen, pressing their bodies close together, and smirked. His black hair cascaded down his sides and tingled Allen's skin. Allen blushed, his eyes were wide with shock; their position was so scandalous and yet the urge to push the samurai away never came, the warmth and pressure of the other's body almost felt welcoming.

Suddenly every trace of anger and hatred left the samurai's face and was replaced with small, almost caring smile. Kanda lifted his free hand to brush away a stray lock of white hair from Allen's face; he couldn't help but notice that the hair was silky in his fingers while Allen's pale skin was soft and warm. Allen's blush deepened by the samurai's sudden and very bizarre action. He looked at Kanda's cobalt eyes: they were shining with intensity.

"You know," Kanda's voice was low, gentle, and seductive, "we can always dye it back, but I think it looks good. And besides," Kanda moved his hand away from Allen's hair and traced an imaginary ribbon across the smaller boy's chest. "Having a red snake coiled around your body is kind of sexy."

Allen was frozen. He gaped at the samurai with wide silver eyes and his mouth hanging slightly open. The room was entirely silent, but Allen's brain seemed to produce loud, incoherent noises; it wouldn't work. He felt hot, too hot. He was too aware of the samurai's proximity to himself. Allen couldn't think, he was confused and didn't know what was going on, but the feeling had ended as quickly as it started.

Kanda released Allen's hands and stepped back, his eyes had narrowed once again and the gentle smile was replaced with a smirk.

"You were supposed to say 'It doesn't make me happy hearing it from you'." Kanda's voice was smug and triumphant. "Che, and you're the one who said I couldn't act or remember my lines."

"You caught me off guard," Allen murmured as he slowly sat up. Allen's body wasn't hot anymore; if anything it was cold.

"That's not a good excuse, _moyashi_." Kanda scowled.

"Your acting was so bad that it put me off" Allen recomposed himself and smirked; he would never admit that the bastard's stunt had shaken him so deeply.

"Che, then why is your face all red?" That smug smirk reappeared on Kanda's lips.

"My face isn't red, BaKanda!" Not only was Allen's statement false, his face reddened a bit more from embarrassment.

"Stop lying all the fucking time _moyashi_! I can see right through it and its pretty damn insulting." Kanda glared. He was sick of the kid's constant pretending. Allen was about to protest, but he was cut off. "Now, are we done here because I'm not acting that shit out again?"

Kanda held the door open for Allen. With a final glare, Allen stormed through the door and walked across the living room. The sound of front door slamming vibrated throughout the flat. Kanda smirked triumphantly; he must've really pissed off the kid. He walked over to the kitchen to fetch himself some soba, but stopped when he heard footsteps. He turned and saw Marie.

"What do you want?" Kanda asked while preparing his meal, not really caring about the actual answer.

"So what do you think of that Allen kid?" Marie asked.

"The _moyashi_'s pretty damn annoying." Not once did Kanda look away from his task.

"So you like him then?" Marie smiled understandingly. Kanda finished making his soba, and turned around, his face held no emotion.

"Che, you're pretty annoying as well," Kanda said as he walked back into his room. As he shut the door he heard Marie chuckle.

* * *

><p><strong>Believe it or not, the whole idea of Allen and Kanda being forced to act as Nezumi and Shion was the whole reason I wrote this story. The idea started out as a oneshot, but then I morphed it into this long story. for no.6 fans, i'm guessing you're totally mad that i didn't do the kiss scenes, but i promise allen and kanda will kiss eventually :)<strong>

**Also, you should watch the corset scene from Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji if you don't know it, its pretty hilarious.**

**i hope Kanda's sudden sexiness wasn't too OOC, or Allen's reaction to it. blame it on hormones. i also find it incredibly appropriate being as chapter 208 got me pregnant**

***kanda smirking in the background**

**reviews=love**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: i love you all! so many reviews on chapter 10! THANK YOU SO MUCH! VIRTUAL COOKIES FOR EVERYONE!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven<strong>

"R-red stripes wrapped around my body?" Allen fell onto his knees, his face was contorted into one of confusion and pain. The class watched silently from the audience.

"Excited about seeing yourself naked?" Kanda said in a monotone as appeared from off stage and walked over to Allen's crouched figure.

"N-Nezumi? What's going on?" Allen's voice emulated that of Shion's, but his eyes narrowed suspiciously; Kanda wasn't in character.

"This happened when your fever went down, but the change is only skin deep, there isn't even any swelling. You're lucky."

"Lucky? What about this is lucky?"

"Do you regret that your alive?" Allen's eyes were cold for a small moment, Kanda was supposed to kneel down beside him and lift up Allen's chin, Kanda was supposed to care for him. Instead, the samurai stayed standing where he was.

"Excuse me, Professor Tiedoll? Can Kanda and I have a moment?" Allen turned, abandoning the scene. The professor nodded and Allen dragged Kanda off stage.

"What the hell are you doing, _baka moyashi_?" The samurai was pissed.

"Why aren't you acting well?"

"Che, you must be crazy if you think I'm acting that crap out."

"Oh, I guess too worn out from using up all of your crappy acting skills on Saturday then."

"What the fuck _moyashi_? I can act just fine!"

"Then prove it, BaKanda!" Allen smirked and walked back center stage, he knew by now how to manipulate the samurai.

"_Baka_." Kanda's eyes narrowed and he walked back onto the stage, except this time he crouched down beside Allen. Allen's heart was pounding, he wasn't sure what he was so nervous about now. He was angry that Kanda wasn't acting more intimately, but now that he was, the white haired boy was the tense one.

"Look at me, Shion," Kanda's voice was soft as he gently lifted up Allen's head. "Do you regret that you let yourself live?"

The audience gasped, the change in the Japanese boy's voice seemed like blasphemy, he must've been ill or poisoned. Allen blushed slightly; the position had forced his eyes to gaze into the softened cobalt ones and Kanda's breath was warm as it made contact with his face.

"Nezumi, I want to live," Allen's acting was creepily impeccable; he was even able to produce the tears on cue. One would've truly thought that he was Shion as he used his hands to try to the tears and fait blush.

"Too late to hide it now, idiot. It's amazing that you can still cry so defenselessly."

"You caught me off guard. I'm still recovering, stop teasing me."

"You know, if it bothers you that much we can dye it back but I think it looks good."

Allen's heartbeat quickened. He knew that Kanda was going to do next: using his finger, the samurai would delicately trace a line across the smaller boy's chest. He sweated slightly with anticipation, but he waited in vain. Kanda had lifted his hand to touch Allen's hair, as he was supposed to, but it stopped mid-air. The samurai seemed to discern that, even though he was acting, he had just stated that he liked Allen's snowy hair and that he was about to caress it; the faintest shade of pink touched his cheeks as he remembered what the next line was. His eyes drifted to the audience. His face hardened as he shifted back to Allen. "Besides, a red snake coiled around your body– isn't it kind of cool?"

Kanda's hands never moved, his voice was cold again; Allen was confused and angry. Why was the samurai refusing to cooperate? He had ruined the romance of the scene: changing both the lines and actions. Allen glared at him for a moment, but continued on with the scene.

"It doesn't make me happy coming from your mouth," Allen barely managed to compose himself.

"Likewise, don't think that just cause you're naked you can make me happy. Put your clothes on." This line should've been humorous or at least somewhat amusing to the audience, but Kanda's monotone had soiled it.

The scene was over. The other students applauded.

"What the hell was that Kanda?" Allen glared at the Japanese boy; all traces of Shion were gone.

"What are you talking about, _moyashi_?" Kanda glared back, he never understood why the boy was always pestering him.

"It's Allen, but I guess it makes sense that if you can't even remember a simple name then you wouldn't be able to remember your script." Allen spat. He couldn't tell why, but the fact that Kanda ruined the amity of the scene had frustrated him.

"I told you I wasn't going to act that shit out again. It's your memory that's faulty, not mine."

Allen and Kanda didn't realize this, but the whole class was staring at them trying to stifle giggles. Lenalee sighed as she rose from her seat, jumped onto the stage in between the fighting teenagers and pushed them apart.

"That's enough already! Both of you, sit down!" She scolded them. Slowly, the two boys walked to the audience and took their seats.

"Lenalee, being as you're on the stage already, you and Lavi can go next," Professor Tiedoll smiled at her and Lavi encouragingly.

"Come on Lavi!" Lenalee beamed as she magically produced a corset from behind her back. Lavi gulped as he shakily followed Lenalee backstage. There was a moment of silence and then the class heard loud, girl-ish pants and gasps from behind the curtains.

"S-Sebastian!"

"Come, put your hand against the wall. Please relax a little."

"Ah! No! It feels terrible!"

"You will get used to it."

The whole class shifted awkwardly in their chairs. Professor Tiedoll coughed and adjusted his glasses.

"I said my organs are coming right out!" Lavi yelled as he stumbled onto the stage, the corset tied tightly around his waist and Lenalee pulling on the strings in the back.

"There has yet to be a woman whose organs came out because of a corset." Lenalee stated coldly as she tightened the corset.

* * *

><p>Lavi and Lenalee giggled throughout the lunch period. Except this time, Allen and Kanda fully knew why.<p>

"Guys, can you stop laughing? It really isn't that funny," Allen pouted as he ate through his food. Ever since their performance, people have been calling the two teenagers Nezumi and Shion, giggling whenever the two passed by in the hallways.

"But you and Yuu were so cute together!" Lavi responded, and then laughed at his own pun.

"Shut up _baka usagi_! Or I'll make sure that corset does disembowel you, got it?" Kanda added angrily. Lavi paled but laughed sheepishly, he still couldn't believe that Lenalee had found and used an actual corset. He trembled slightly remembering how much putting on the dreaded thing actually hurt.

"But you two are the spitting image of Nezushi!" Lenalee declared excitedly. Kanda and Allen stared at her with blank faces.

"What's that?" Allen asked, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to hear the answer though. Everything about Lenalee since the Theatre assignment was announced had made her seem like one of those creepy fan girls on the Internet.

"Nezushi? It's the name for Nezumi and Shion's relationship! Nezumi's name is first cause he's the dominant and Shion's second because he's the uke!" Lenalee was too busy explaining to realize her friends had started glaring at her.

"Why the fuck would you think that I'd ever be in a fucking relationship with the fucking _moyashi_?" Kanda growled. He's been trying, and failing, to figure out why everything involving Allen and himself turned into some complex and annoying situation, especially ones in which people assumed that they're in an intimate relationship. He angrily ate his soba.

Lavi's green eye snapped into focus and observed the samurai for a moment. Over time Lavi had noted that when the word 'fuck' was used more than two times in a sentence, Kanda was not only angry, but also frustrated by something. He made a mental note to pester the ponytailed teenager about it later.

"It's not like I'd want to be your boyfriend anyway, BaKanda!" Allen glared at the samurai.

"What?" Kanda's voice wasn't only angry, but slightly confused by the kid's response.

"You're such a jerk! You'd be a horrible boyfriend!"

"I'm going to fucking cut you to pieces, _moyashi_!"

"Oh, and then there's the temper! You have absolute no control! That's why you'd have to be the submissive one in the relationship and I'd be on top!" Allen stopped his tirade for a moment, realizing what he just said: why was he actually thinking of him and Kanda being in a relationship and had thought of them having…? Allen blushed, but he had no time to wander through these thoughts because the samurai had tackled him to the ground.

"You're fucking weak, _moyashi_! You'd never dominate me," Kanda growled as the two began to wrestle.

"I'm not a bean sprout, BaKanda! I'm definitely stronger than you!"

"Then fucking prove it, short-stack!"

"My sons, what are you doing?" A worried and familiar voice called out.

Allen and Kanda froze; their eyes maneuvered themselves to see the caring face of Professor Tiedoll.

"Why are you fighting Allen, Yuu-kun?"

"I'm not your damn son. Stop calling me by that name!" Kanda growled as he stood up.

"Why must you always be so cold, Yuu-kun? You need to cast away all that anger!"

"I said to stop calling me that, you old geezer!" Kanda stormed out of the cafeteria.

"Wait Yuu-kun!" The professor called out after the enraged samurai.

Allen stood up slowly and made his way back to his friends.

Lenalee giggled, "Totally Nezushi."

* * *

><p>"Oi Lavi, can I ask you something?" Allen asked hesitantly from behind a few stacks of books.<p>

"Sure Allen," Lavi half-heartedly responded, his eye never moving away from the pages in front of him.

He and the redhead were sitting in the library after their classes. Lavi was already on his third book while Allen was only able to read half of one before getting bored and resorted to staring blankly into space. His mind wandered aimlessly, fixating itself on no specific point as he thought of his current life, but he noticed something about earlier that set him off now.

"Well, this is going to sound weird," Allen continued hesitantly, "but is Kanda really Professor Tiedoll's adopted son?"

Lavi looked up at Allen and chuckled.

"Tiedoll isn't Kanda's father, but being as he also taught Marie, he took it upon himself to treat them as his family."

"But why would he do that?"

"Professor Tiedoll was a friend of Kanda and Marie's parents before they passed."

"Wait, Kanda and Marie's parents are dead?" Allen's mind drifted to the image the cozy apartment, he should've realized that it was too small for a full family.

"Yeah, a few years ago—"A giant book appeared out of nowhere and smacked the back of Lavi's head.

"Idiot student! Why aren't you reading?" The old Bookman chastised.

"But Allen was asking me questions about Yuu!" Lavi pouted. Bookman's eyes drifted curiously to Allen's direction.

"You want to know of Kanda Yuu's past?" Allen nodded. "It is interesting that the boy who was claimed to be cursed should be so curious about the boy who was called a traitor."

Lavi's eye shifted downwards while Allen's silver eyes widened with interest.

"Kanda's a traitor?" He stuttered.

"Kanda Yuu was almost banished from his family's clan."

"Banished? What happened?" Allen's voice rose with curiosity.

"How much do you know of Japanese culture?" Lavi asked the boy.

Allen sheepishly admitted that he knew virtually nothing about the country, so Bookman explained.

"Japan's society is based off of respect, tradition, and honor. In previous centuries, when one was dishonored they were either exiled or committed suicide. In the modern era, such punishments are almost nonexistent, however, there are few families and clans that uphold a moderated version of the previous laws. Kanda Yuu's clan was one of them." Bookman paused to observe Allen's reaction.

"So, what you're saying is that Kanda had broken some tradition and was exiled?" Allen's brain was trying to make sense of all the information.

"No. Kanda Yuu was _almost_ exiled. He never received his punishment."

"But what stopped it then?"

"Allegedly it was Alma Karma," Lavi said glumly, but perked up a moment afterwards. "Hey, Panda, can I go now? I finished the books."

Allen shifted his attention to the large and dense book the ginger had in front him. Allen shook his head with disbelief; he couldn't fathom how the non-stop sugar rush known as Lavi was able to concentrate on anything.

"You may leave." Bookman consented.

"Yay! Let's go _moyashi-chan_!" Lavi jumped out of his seat and grabbed Allen's arm, almost dragging him as he pranced out of the library.

"It's Allen!"

* * *

><p><strong>eh, i'm deciding if i actually want Alma to show up eventually or not. i also have the most minimal knowledge of traditional Japanese culture so i apologize if that paragraph just sounded like a load of bull. <strong>**how's my yullen progressing so far? were people OOC? IC? acting weird? **

**i'm really sorry if i don't get ch 12 up before tuesday- its a holiday this weekend and i'm going to be busy, but i'll try to have it up saturday or sunday.**

**reviews=love**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: i sacrificed a bit of sleep and hw time to write and edit this chapter so it could be posted before tuesday. i hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve<strong>

_Dear Kanda Yuu,_

_ You have been invited to Lenalee Lee's 17__th__ birthday party/sleepover on Saturday 20 February. Be at house 555 on Fictional Road at 8 o'clock. We hope to see you there!_

Kanda scowled as was about throw the sparkly invitation into the trash bin, but another slip of paper fell out of the envelope and landed on the floor. Kanda bent down and picked the paper up with confusion; the invitation was ornate and typed while this was just a sheet of folded up loose-leaf that was hastily scribbled on. He read the scrap.

_If you don't go I'll steal all your hair ties and put cumin on your soba._

_~Love, Lenalee_

The samurai grit his teeth. He couldn't believe the stupid girl had the gall to threaten him, as if the little Chinese lady could ever be intimidating, however, being that he didn't want to lose all his hair ties and preferred his soba without the spice, Kanda sighed as he tossed the invite onto the dining room table.

* * *

><p>It was ten o'clock and Lenalee was worried that her last guest wasn't going to show up. Being fashionably late was one thing, but being two hours late was pushing the meaning of the phrase and Kanda was never one to care for fashion anyway. Allen and Lavi were sitting on the floor in front of a decently sized television. There were two couches and a coffee table pushed against the walls of the room to make space for a couple of sleeping bags, pillows, and blankets. Allen, who was hungry even though he had finished dinner an hour before, was shoving handful after handful of popcorn into his mouth and Lavi was futilely attempting to take a few kernels, but Allen kept shifting the bowl out of the redhead's reach.<p>

There was a knock at the front door. Lenalee ran to the entrance, but someone else had made it there before her and greeted the guest.

"Who are you and why are you here?"

"Che, you know who I fucking am Komui," Kanda glared. He was standing on the doorstep, freezing his ass off, and the crazy principal was playing stupid games with him. "Move so I can get into the fucking house already."

"No! There are too many womanizers in this house already!" Komui yelled out frantically. Allen and Lavi looked at each other with confusion, as far as they knew, they were the only guests in the house. "My precious Lenalee can't have so many men around her!"

"Che, fucking sister complex," the samurai muttered.

"Brother! What are you doing?" Lenalee called out from behind, her voice clearly laced with irritation.

"Lenalee! This bad man was trying to rob you of your purity!"

Lavi snickered in the background.

The older man ran over to hug his sister, but before she was in his grasp, Lenalee pulled out her clipboard and hit him over the head.

"Stop overreacting! Its just Kanda!"

The Chinese man's eyes were filled with tears as he pouted at his cruel sister and trudged his way out of the room. Kanda finally entered the warm house and walked into the living room.

"Yuu!" Lavi jumped up and ran to the Japanese boy.

"Stop calling me that, _usagi_!" Kanda shouted as he pushed the excited ginger away from him.

"Great, he's been here two minutes and the party's already screwed," Allen muttered quietly, but Kanda heard him.

"Oi, if you plan on surviving the rest of the night I recommend you keep your damn mouth shut, _moyashi_."

"Its Allen, BaKanda! How are you so stupid that you can't remember two syllables?" The two began their usual bickering. Lenalee sighed, she didn't get why these guys were always so noisy when they were together.

"Hey, why don't we play a game?" She suggested as she subtly maneuvered herself in-between Kanda and Allen; she knew they couldn't get into any physical altercations while she was in their way.

The teenagers had tried every game possible: Scrabble, Hangman, Charades, Twister, even Candyland, but each one turned out to be a failure. Lavi used his Bookman's training to win each round of Scrabble and Hangman, playing Charades brought up Kanda and Allen's repetitive argument over the other's acting skills, Twister was abruptly cut off by Komui shouting at the teenage boys to keep at least two meters between themselves and Lenalee, and Kanda threw the Candyland board across the room just because of all the bright colors. The quartet didn't even bother to open Monopoly.

The only game left for them to play was Truth or Dare, so the teenagers spread themselves into a vague circle for the rather unoriginal and cliché idea.

"Okay, Lenalee, because its your birthday we ask you first. Truth," Lavi paused for dramatic effect, "or dare."

She deliberated for a moment before answering dare.

"I dare you to dress up as Sailor Moon!" Lavi challenged her. Lenalee gaped at the ginger, how did he know that she was Sailor Moon for Halloween a few years ago? She vanished somewhere within the house for a few minutes and reappeared in the costume. The uniform outlined her curved silhouette, hugging her hips and making her legs appear longer and slender. The top was tight on Lenalee's chest and her breasts protruded out of the deep v-neck slightly.

"Strike!" Lavi whispered, then looked around in fear of a certain brother walking in. Allen blushed a little. Kanda was impassive.

"Okay Allen, truth or dare?" Lenalee asked as she sat down.

"Hmm," Allen stuffed his mouth with a few pieces of mitarashi dango, loudly chewing on them as he thought. "Dare! But wait, before you tell me, I need to go get more food."

Allen ran out of the room and came back with a full plate. He began to noisily make his way through the sugary mountains.

"_Moyashi_, stop eating so loudly!" Kanda snapped. He wasn't sure if he could survive the night if he had to listen to the disgusting noise of Allen chewing the whole time.

"Its Allen, BaKanda! And I'm hungry!"

"Che, you glutton. I dare you to not eat for the rest of the night."

Allen paled and began trembling.

"B-B-But my d-dango?" The white haired boy whimpered as Lavi leaned forward and snatched the plate out of his hands.

"Too bad, _moyashi-chan_! You did say dare," Lavi taunted him by eating one of the dumplings.

"I'm not a little bean sprout!" Allen complained, but then smirked as he had an idea. "Oi Lavi, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to hug Lenalee."

Lavi was overcome with happiness as he skipped over to the girl to remember a crucial detail: Komui. Once the redhead had his arms around the girl, an alarm sounded off throughout the house.

"Get your dirty hands off of my precious Lenalee you pervert!" Komui yelled as he ran into the room. In his hands was some sort of weapon that appeared to be modeled after a gun, except its bullets were live octopi. He shot at Lavi and the creature wrapped its slimy tentacles around the boy's head. Allen fell over with laughter.

"Go away Komui!" Lenalee pushed him out of the room and went to assist the troubled ginger. It took them at least twenty minutes to free Lavi from the octopus' grasp.

"That wasn't funny Allen!" Lavi pouted. He had giant red circles on his face from where the suction cups latched onto his skin.

"You ate my dango." Allen's face and tone were entirely serious. Lavi learned that day to _never_ get between Allen and his food.

"But I'm not the one who said you couldn't eat for the whole night!" Lavi turned to Kanda accusingly. "Yuu! It's your turn! Truth or dare?"

"Don't call me that, _usagi_!" The Japanese boy snapped.

"You didn't answer my question. Truth or dare?"

"Che, I'm not playing this stupid game." The samurai stubbornly crossed his arms over his chest.

"But you have to, Yuu!"

"Hey Lavi," Allen interject with a smirk, "If BaKanda's too much of a baby to do a single dare then let him be."

"What the fuck, _moyashi_? You think I'm weak?" Kanda glared at the white haired boy.

"Yeah, why else wouldn't you play? If you choose truth you look like a coward but your too afraid to say dare." Kanda grit his teeth.

"Give me a fucking dare." Now it was Lavi's turn to smirk.

"I dare you to hug the lil' _moyashi_." Lavi and Lenalee burst into laughter while the other two teenagers glared at their friends.

"No," Kanda refused bluntly.

"My name's Allen! Lavi, Kanda can't do this. He's too antisocial to know what hug even is." The white haired boy smirked.

"I know what a fucking hug is, _baka moyashi_!" The Japanese boy protested.

"Then why won't you hug him?" Lenalee taunted. "Its just a hug, right? No big deal."

"I'm not getting anywhere near the fucking sprout."

"Guys, it's alright. I don't want this to be Kanda's first hug." Allen's tone was caring, but he was still blatantly mocking the samurai.

"I've been hugged before, _baka_." Kanda stated angrily.

"By who?" Allen asked skeptically, wondering if this person was Lavi or someone else.

"Che." Kanda looked away, he wasn't about to recount his past to the boy. Allen narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"Either way, I was right. You can't even do a simple dare."

Kanda turned back to face Allen, his eyes were narrowed and his face held an expression of determination. He quickly grabbed Allen's arm, pulling the boy towards him and firmly wrapped his arms around the shocked teenager, resting his head over Allen's shoulder. The British boy's heartbeat quickened and a blush spread across his pale cheeks. He and the samurai's bodies were being pressed together and created an increasing heat between the two. It was too hot for Allen to think clearly. He was immobile as the pale and slender arms finally detached themselves from his frame and pushed him back slightly.

"There, you got your fucking hug." Kanda's voice was cold.

Lavi and Lenalee stared with wide eyes as Allen slowly sat back down. They couldn't believe that Kanda actually bothered to do it. Lenalee was the first to recover; she glanced at a clock on the other side of the room.

"Its almost one. Should we put on a movie?"

They chose to put on some lame horror flick; it wasn't particularly scary or gruesome, but it wasn't too bad of a movie. Lavi and Lenalee were the first two to fall asleep during the first half hour of the film, and Allen succumbed to sleep as it was almost over. Kanda stayed awake for the whole movie, but decided that he should sleep once the credits began rolling.

* * *

><p>Kanda groaned. He opened his eyes slowly, blinking a few times to adjust to the morning light. His usually neat ponytail was disheveled, his lips were parted slightly and his eyes remained half-lidded as he lifted his head slightly to glance at the clock; it was nine o'clock in the morning. He looked around him. To his right, Lenalee and Lavi were still sleeping; to his left was the spot where Allen had fallen asleep, but it was empty. Kanda moved his hand to the empty spot- it was still warm. He realized that the sprout must've gotten up a few minutes ago and, being that Kanda's a light sleeper, must've been what had awoken him from his slumber.<p>

He heard footsteps and the sound of silverware clashing with plates from the kitchen.

Instead of just sitting around, Kanda decided to investigate. He walked to the kitchen in somewhat of a somnambulistic way; the grogginess of sleep lingered in his limbs. He opened the door to find the white haired boy leaning into the refrigerator and stuffing his face with food.

"Che, you greedy pig." Kanda decided to make his presence known to the boy, who jumped and spun around to face the samurai.

"I haven't eaten in ten hours, BaKanda!" Allen justified himself. "I'm starving!"

"Che, whatever. Move over," Kanda pushed the other boy out of the refrigerator and searched what was left of its contents. He slammed the door shut and then searched the kitchen cupboards. He sighed when he realized that there wasn't a single soba noodle in the whole house and resorted to angrily sitting down at the dining table.

Allen watched with confusion. There was a ton of food in the house, but he soon realized what the samurai was searching for.

"Kanda, don't tell me you were planning on having soba for breakfast?" He asked as he sat down across from Kanda, his own plate overfilled with a variety of foods.

"Che," the samurai crossed his arms. "So what if I was, short-stack?"

"That's not very healthy. You should try eating something else."

"Like what, your sugary dumplings of poison? I'd rather starve." Kanda looked at the plate with contempt.

"You can't hate something you've never had!" Allen looked at his plate for a moment. He fought the urge to cry as a trembling hand held out one of the skewers of mitarashi dango towards the samurai. "I, Allen Walker, am challenging you to eat this dango– this lovely, delicious, sweet, dango..."

Allen's mouth began to water at the end of the sentence; it was really hard for him to give up the sugary treat.

"No," Kanda glared at the boy.

"Why not?"

"I'd rather be locked in a room with the rabbit than eat one of those."

Allen narrowed his eyes; obviously just asking the stubborn samurai wouldn't get anything done.

"I'll tell Komui that you kissed Lenalee."

"You wouldn't dare." Kanda glared at the supposedly sweet and polite boy across from him.

"Oh believe me, I would," Allen smirked.

"Che," Kanda reached across the table and snatched the dango out of Allen's hands. He stared at it for a moment with disgust, wondering why such a thing even exists.

"Come on Kanda, just eat one already. They're not poisoned, I promise."

The samurai shifted his eyes to the white haired boy smiling across the table. After hearing the promise, Kanda felt somewhat reassured and grumbled as he hesitantly opened his mouth to take a small bite of the dango. Allen's eyes sparkled with excitement, observing every single detail he can about the samurai's first dango experience.

Kanda's face was unreadable as he chewed for a moment and swallowed. He wrinkled his nose in distaste.

"That was crap."

Allen crumpled onto the table.

"How can you not like mitarashi dango?" He asked with disbelief. "It's the best thing in the world!"

"Che, its just dough covered in sugar. Nothing good about it." Kanda's voice remained harsh and his face held a scowl as he lied to the boy. Yes, the dango was incredibly sweet for the samurai's taste buds, but it wasn't as repulsive as he anticipated. He would never admit that to Allen though.

"Kanda? Allen?" The two turned their heads to the sound of the noise: Lenalee.

"In the kitchen, Lenalee," the white haired boy called out so his friend could find them. Lenalee walked into the room followed by Lavi, but both of them froze by the doorway.

For starters, Allen and Kanda were in the same room–alone–and not having a fistfight. Second thing they noticed was that Kanda still held the half-eaten mitarashi dango in his hand.

"K-Kanda? Did you eat that?" Lenalee pointed at the item, wondering if it was just an illusion.

"Che, the fucking sprout forced me to."

"Aww, the _moyashi_'s trying to make Yuu all nice and sweet," Lavi laughed.

"Stop calling me that, _baka usagi_!" The samurai snapped as threw the dango back at Allen.

"BaKanda! Don't waste perfectly good dango like that!" Allen scolded at the Japanese boy.

"Guys, settle down. We need to finish eating breakfast soon." Lenalee cut in.

"Why?" All three teenage boys asked in unison.

"We're going shopping!"

* * *

><p><strong>yeah, i 555'ed lenalee's address lol. i know most people don't really like her (its okay, i don't either) but i hope in the last two chapters she was remotely more likeable with the yaoi fangirling and the four lines i gave her in this chapter. and yeah, truth or dare lol<strong>

**Kanda: you made me hug the fucking moyashi? **

**Me: but it was cute... i was almost about to have you kiss him too mwahahaha**

**Kanda: WHAT? and you made me eat that sugary shit! I'm going to kill you! *takes out mugen**

**reviews=love**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: is it sad that I squealed slightly when I saw that this story had 70+ reviews? i seriously thought this story would be such crap that no one would bother to read it. i was going to post this chapter tomorrow but i figured, what the heck, i'll post it now. THANK YOU LOVES!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen<strong>

"Man, I never thought shopping would be so tiring," Lavi rested his head on the table and yawned. The four teenagers were currently sitting at a restaurant for dinner after a long, exhausting day of shopping.

"I know. Lenalee, I understand that its your birthday, but you tried on at least a hundred pairs of shoes," Allen commented.

"Heh, sorry guys." Lenalee smiled sheepishly as she glanced down at her new black, knee-length boots. She was a sucker for shoes, especially ones on sale.

"I'm kind of upset that we couldn't get Yuu to try on those hooker heels though," Lavi laughed.

"_Baka usagi_! If you keep using that name I'll stab your eyes out with those fucking deathtraps!" The samurai angrily muttered from across the table.

"You know you would make a great tranny, Kanda," Allen smirked. Kanda growled slightly and was about to murder the white haired boy, but was cut off.

"Hello everyone, are you ready to order?" A waitress appeared next to their booth and smiled at them.

"I'll have the steak. Medium rare." Lavi ordered quickly.

"French Onion Soup," Lenalee smiled at the waitress.

"Soba tempura." Kanda was actually genuinely surprised when he discovered that the restaurant had carried his favourite meal. He guessed that his companions actually used their brains for once and realized that a soba-fed Kanda was much better than a hungry one.

"Okay, I'll take the steak, linguini…" Allen started to read off almost the entire menu. The waitress glared at the boy; she hastily scribbled down his orders onto her small notepad but had a difficult time keeping up with them all. All of Allen's friends stared at the boy while they all thought the same thing: _I am not paying for that_.

* * *

><p>"But I don't want to leave yet! Its only nine o'clock!" Lavi pouted. The quartet had finished eating and began wandering aimlessly throughout the town central.<p>

"Well what's left for us to do? Almost everything's closed by now." Lenalee looked around at the store windows. None of their lights were on, leaving the only light source to be a couple of dimmed street lamps and the moon.

"Club?" Lavi suggested.

"Its Sunday," Lenalee pointed out.

"Park?"

"The only people at parks at this time are creepy hobos."

"We can go to the carnival," Allen suggested after a moment of silence. The other three teenagers stared at the boy. "What? It's in town for the rest of the week and they stay open until about eleven."

"Yeah! Let's go to the circus!" Lavi jumped excitedly and dragged his friends in the carnival's direction.

"Oi, _usagi_! Why the hell are you pulling me along? I don't want to go to some fucking carnival!" Kanda finally spoke up.

"Oh lighten up, Yuu! Carnivals are proper fun!" Lavi smiled at the Japanese.

"Stop calling me that, _baka_! I'm not fucking going!" Kanda's protests were futile though; they had already reached the fairgrounds. The samurai grumbled as his friends pushed him along into the field of bright lights and laughter.

There were rows and rows of booths with games and prizes. There were performers everywhere: ones who juggled, a few on stilts, others with animals. Allen couldn't help but feel nostalgic; he closed his eyes and let the sounds of children laughing and the beeping noises of various rides overcome him. He felt at ease. Allen opened his silver eyes to see that a few yards away from him was a clown.

The boy's vision became hazy as he held back tears.

Lavi's green eye drifted to Allen's direction.

"Oi, Allen," Lavi swung his arm over the boy's shoulders and smiled. "Aren't carnival's great?"

"Hm?" Allen snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh yeah! I haven't been to anything like this in a while though."

"Really?" Lenalee joined in on the conversation. "Why not?"

"Well, I actually used to work at one," Allen admitted sheepishly. His friends' eyes widened with shock, even Kanda turned his head slightly to Allen's direction.

"That is so cool!" Lavi laughed. "What acts did you do?"

"Well, I started out as just a cleaner when I was seven just to get some money, but then I was taught how to be a clown by my father. I was able to do pretty much everything though by the time I left."

"Wait, you got a job when you were seven?" Lavi's eye narrowed slightly as he observed Allen. His Bookman mode had fully kicked in by now.

"Well, yeah. I was all alone and needed money. How else could I eat?" Allen stated this as if it was completely normal.

"But weren't you with your father? You said–"

"Mana wasn't my biological father. He adopted me." Allen answered impassively, but his eyes shifted downwards slightly with melancholy.

"Oh, where's he now?"

Allen remained silent. Even though his time spent with Mana were the best years of his life, he really didn't enjoy thinking about it. It hurt too much.

Kanda's cobalt eyes surveyed Allen, even though he didn't particularly care about the boy's past, he was bored and decided to listen in on the conversation. He noticed that, compared to a few minutes ago, the boy didn't appear to be much of a boy at all. Those innocent silver eyes appeared to have aged and dulled, as if the kid had seen a multitude of horrors in his life. Kanda thought back to last month when Allen isolated himself because he thought everyone believed him to be a freak. The boy then seemed rather similar to the one now. Kanda realized that the melancholic expression Allen currently had on his face was the real Allen, not the smiling idiot that he usually pretended to be. The kid was a great actor.

"Che, I always knew the _moyashi_ was a fraud," Kanda smirked as he not only commented on the conversation but also on his own thoughts. Lavi and Lenalee looked at him curiously.

"My name's Allen and I'm not a fraud!" The depressed visage had vanished on the boy's face as his other personality returned.

"All this place is is a fucking scam to get people out of their money. It makes sense now how you're so good at cheating in cards."

"I've never cheated, BaKanda!"

"Che, I was fucking right. You are a liar."

"You're unbelievable, BaKanda." Allen muttered. He didn't like it when people spoke about him because deep down he knew that there was some horrible truth to their statements.

"Stop it already, you two fight like an old married couple!" Lavi complained. The two teenagers turned their heads and glowered at the ginger.

"What did you just say?" They both asked menacingly and in unison.

"Just–erm–I–" Lavi paled and began stuttering as rabbit ears grew out of his head. Allen and Kanda together is a truly horrifying sight.

"Hey guys, help me win a stuffed teddy bear!" Lenalee smiled as she skipped over to one of the booths. She glanced back for a moment to see the boys following her; she sighed with relief. She was really hoping that her comment would put the arguing on hiatus.

* * *

><p>"Wait, I thought they were here?" Allen looked down a row of booths as he searched for his friends. They were playing a game-well, Lavi and Lenalee were playing while Kanda just stood there sulking- and Allen wandered off to go see some of the other attractions, but he overlooked a crucial detail: his lack of direction. Everything in the carnival looked exactly the same and in just a few short minutes he was lost. He began walking around again, turning right then left, then left again and again until he realized that he had made a circle.<p>

"Why did I have to go look at the shiny thing?" Allen muttered to himself as he looked down and lightly kicked a pebble on the floor. The pebble made a small thud as it came into contact some unknown solid. The white haired boy looked up.

"Aw, who're you, cutie~?" A petite Portugese girl with spiked black hair asked the startled boy.

"Er, I'm Allen Walker. Can you help me? I'm a bit lost," Allen smiled sheepishly.

"No."

"Wait, what?" The girl's answer had startled him.

"You're too cute! I'm never giving you back!" The girl ran up and glomped Allen, trapping him in her arms. Allen tried to break free, but he restrained himself. He was up against a girl and his gentleman-like attitude had caused him to fear the possibility of hurting her.

"Road, what did I tell you about jumping on strangers?" A musical voice called from behind the two. The two people looked at the noise. The girl shifted slightly and allowed the newcomer to see Allen. "Cheating boy?"

"Tyki Mikk?"

* * *

><p>Kanda angrily maneuvered his way through the crowds of people as he searched for any sign of the missing teenager with white hair. After Allen hadn't come back, Lenalee and Lavi decided that they should all split up to go find him. Kanda could care less about where the boy was, but the sooner Allen was found the sooner the other two would allow him to leave the dreaded carnival.<p>

Kanda made a right turn; he noticed that this area of the fairground was much less populated than the others. He made another right and he saw a shock of white hair being sexually attacked by some girl and a guy standing behind them.

"Oi _moyashi_!" The three people turned around to see Kanda angrily making his way towards Allen, grabbing his arm and dragging him out of Road's grasp. "First you fucking disappear and then I find you fucking around with some fucking girl? _Baka_!"

"My name's Allen, BaKanda! Not my fault I got lost and I don't even know this girl!" Allen protested.

"Che, sure you don't. We're leaving."

"Waahh! Allen!" Road ran and jumped the white haired boy. "You can't leave now! I was going to be your girlfriend!" She pouted at him.

"Eh-wh-what?" Allen sweat dropped and began stuttering. He only met the girl five minutes ago and she seemed to be in love with him.

"What the fuck, _moyashi_?" Kanda shouted at Allen and dragged him out of Road's arms again.

"Hey ponytail, are you with the cheating boy?" Tyki Mikk finally spoke up.

"Yeah, whatever." Kanda thoughtlessly responded, not understanding the full meaning of Tyki's question.

"What? My cutie is gay?" Road whined.

"What? No! I'm–" Allen stumbled over his words. He had no idea what was going on, but Kanda cut him off.

"Oi! Stop fucking around _moyashi_, we're getting out of this fucking place," Kanda was too irritated to hear Road's comment. He was sick of dealing with these people already and just wanted to leave.

"You're not going anywhere." Tyki suddenly appeared in front of the two teenagers, preventing them from escaping. "Kiss."

"What?" Allen and Kanda shouted at the Portuguese before them.

"You see, my sister here wants the cheating boy to be her boyfriend and I'd be a horrible brother to deny her that if he's single. Prove that you two are dating and then you can go."

"Che, what are you? Some perverted voyeur?" The samurai glared.

"No, I just need proof that the cheating boy's off the market," Tyki smiled at the two. "I won't let you leave until you do so."

Kanda was really, really pissed off by now. He just wanted to leave the dreaded carnival; he found the kid and now the two Portuguese were the only things in his way. He grit his teeth for a moment before finalizing his decision. Kanda grabbed Allen's shirt collar and lifted the boy up. Bringing his own head down, Kanda leaned forward and connected his lips to Allen's.

Kanda's eyes were half-lidded as he molded the boy's warm lips around his own. Allen however, was too shocked to close his widened silver eyes or even kiss back. A deep blush spread around his face and a strange, smoldering heat spread across his body; he wasn't breathing, his heartbeats were erratic, his stomach was in knots, and his mind was racing. Kanda was kissing _him_. Kanda Yuu, the antisocial bastard that annoyed Allen to end was kissing him, and it felt good.

After what felt like hours, Kanda slowly removed his lips from Allen's. Letting go of the boy's collar and stepping back slightly, Kanda noticed that removing himself from the boy had left him feeling an odd sensation: his insides felt warmed while his exterior was cold. The samurai turned to face Tyki.

"There. I'm fucking leaving now." Kanda's voice was cold and his face held the usual amount of irritation: as if the past few seconds never occurred. He began to walk away but he noticed that Allen stood immobile behind him. "For fuck's sake _moyashi_! Can't you walk?"

The samurai angrily grabbed Allen's sleeve and dragged him past the Portuguese man. Even as the Japanese teenager dragged him away, Allen didn't snap out of his torpor. His body still felt warm and his lips were tingling. It was no wonder that Lavi and Lenalee realized something was wrong the moment they saw him.

"Allen, what happened?" Lenalee asked worriedly. She pressed her hand against the boy's forehead to see if he had a fever. Allen's face was flushed and his eyes appeared to be lost in the distance, but they refocused when the girl's hand made contact with his skin.

"Hm? Oh, nothing happened," Allen lied and forced a smile. The Chinese girl seemed to believe him because she dropped her hand and stepped back.

"You sure, Allen? You seemed pretty out of it just then." Lavi's eye studied the boy.

"Yeah," Allen's eyes drifted to Kanda for a moment. "I'm fine."

* * *

><p><strong>wooo! thirteen chapters later and they finally kissed! <strong>**i might've fangirled a bit myself while writing this chapter haha**

**just wondering, did this chapter feel rushed? like their kiss or anything?**

**reviews=love**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: okay, so the last chapter was bothering me but I don't want to reupload it. so before Kanda kisses allen, imagine that he lost like four of those games to win stuffed animals, a kid got cotton candy in his hair, and some clown was teasing him. so he was very,very pissed off by the time the kiss happened and now its now more IC! yay! **

**also, someone wrote that there is another story similar to this and asked if this was just an adapted version, my answer is NO. This is my story. yes, almost every yullen fanfic has some similar scenes or storylines, but i didn't steal this from anyone. i did message the author of the other story though so she doesn't think im a story-stealing cunt :) enjoy ch. 14!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen<strong>

Kanda grumbled as his head flopped down onto the desk and he closed his eyes out of fatigue. He was forced to do all of his schoolwork the night before because he didn't anticipate Lenalee's birthday taking up so much of his time. He thought back on the past weekend; all in all, Kanda somehow managed to survive, without any bloodshed, and was proud of himself for that much, however, he didn't expect for there to be so many nuisances. Everything from arriving at the girl's house, to shopping, to kissing Allen– Kanda's hunched figure stiffened. He kissed the _moyashi_. The samurai tried to remember exactly why he had done it and frowned when he realized that he hadn't put much thought into the action; he was just tired from being out all day and the carnival had just irritated him to no end. People were looking at him funny, probably thinking that he was a part of the freak show, and then those two people were even more annoying. Kanda cursed when he realized that he could've just fought the Portuguese pervert off instead of doing _that_.

The chair next to Kanda screeched, but he didn't move; Kanda knew who it was already. Instead, the samurai smirked slightly as he remembered the hilariousness of Allen's face after the kiss. His mouth hung with shock and the boy's white hair made the beet red blush appear even deeper.

Kanda realized that the boy next to him was being too quiet this morning. He expected some sort of insult by now, something about overworking his brain or anything that questioned his intelligence, but there was only silence and a tense aura emanating from the seat. Kanda lifted his head up; the black curtains of hair removed themselves to reveal the Japanese's face as he turned to the seat next to him. The samurai's eyebrows knitted together in confusion; the one sitting at the desk wasn't Allen, but another boy in their Calculus class. The boy felt the Japanese's glare and scooted to the other edge of his seat in fear.

Kanda looked around the class, stopping when he located a mop of white hair at a desk in the front row. The samurai turned to glare at the teenager next to him for a moment before returning his eyes to the back of Allen's head.

* * *

><p>"Oi Lavi, be my partner today?" Allen asked the ginger.<p>

Usually in Drama class, Lavi would skip over to Kanda and try to be his partner for the activities, but the samurai would start attacking upon hearing his first name being shouted out. It was up to Lenalee to use her clipboard or brother's influence to stop the tirade and then she'd put Lavi be in her group, which would leave Allen and Kanda together. That's why Lavi's eye focused on the white haired boy's features as he searched for any clues as to what caused the alteration.

"Uh, sure Allen," Lavi responded. "Did you and Yuu have a fight or something?"

"Hmm? Oh, no. I just felt like changing things up a bit today." Allen smiled as he lied to his friend. The real reason Allen had been avoiding the samurai was because he felt confused.

The Japanese boy had kissed him and Allen felt that he should've been repulsed by it, but he wasn't. Not that Allen had any discomfort towards homosexuality, but he was supposed to hate Kanda and he just never perceived himself to be of that orientation. He glanced over at Lenalee; his eyes traced the contours of her shapely body and focused on the curves in her upper region. Nothing. Allen felt nothing for them, but he reasoned that he wouldn't be attracted to Lenalee because he already considered her to be a friend. Or maybe he was gay? Allen looked at Lavi. He recognized that the ginger was actually a rather attractive young man, even with the eye patch, but still, Allen felt nothing. He pondered over whether or not asexuality was actually true when his silver eyes drifted to Kanda's direction. The samurai was facing the other way, so Allen merely stared at his back. He gazed at the high ponytail and black strands of hair that flowed down to the Japanese's torso; the hair was shiny and appeared silky in the light. Allen wondered that if he were to run his fingers through the strands, would they feel the same?

Allen blushed and hastily looked away from the samurai.

He shouldn't be thinking of this sort of stuff. This was the type of perverted stuff that his Master Cross would think of when he was drunk and would be with women. Allen stiffened; did that mean he felt for Kanda in a purely sexual way? No, he couldn't; he felt nothing when he looked at Lavi so it couldn't have just been because he was male. Allen was supposed to hate Kanda; he questioned why he would even think so much about someone he hated.

_Maybe because you like him?_

These recurring and wheeling thoughts were what irritated Allen and he knew that if he was in contact with the Japanese boy, his mind might shatter completely.

"_Moyashi_!" Lavi shook the boy and woke him from his thoughts.

"Its Allen!"

"Tell me what's wrong." Lavi wasn't requesting that Allen tell him, he was demanding. He knew by now that the only time the boy would space out like that would be when something major was bothering him.

He frowned when the troubled boy merely smiled and said, "Nothing".

* * *

><p>Allen tried to avoid it, he really did, but he miscalculated.<p>

Allen had sprinted to the lunchroom so he could get his food quickly and sit down before everyone else had arrived. Normally Kanda was the first to enter and sit down with his soba, then Lavi and Lenalee would, much to his distaste, sit next to him. Afterwards, Allen would join the trio.

Today though, Allen made sure to have a seat before Kanda had even entered the room. He predicted that Kanda, being the antisocial person that he was, wouldn't sit with Allen willingly and choose a seat farther away. He was wrong.

It had become quite clear to Kanda that Allen was avoiding him, and it had irked the samurai. The kid had no right to be giving him a cold shoulder when he was the one who had saved the boy from being sexually attacked by those perverted siblings. Kanda smirked as he decided to completely ruin Allen's solitude and hopeful annoy the kid. He sat down quietly and began to nonchalantly eat his soba as he ignored the boy. His plan, unlike Allen's, had worked.

Allen was across the table seething with rage. The samurai had completely ruined the scheme and then he had the audacity to act so impassive. Kanda feigned innocence as he met Allen's glare.

"Is there a problem, _moyashi_?" He asked with a faint hint of smugness in his voice.

Allen grit his teeth, but remained silent. Kanda scowled.

"Che, how childish can you be? The fucking silent treatment,_ moyashi_? I expected more from you."

Allen was about to break his act and insult the samurai when Lavi and Lenalee sat down next to the two; he settled for angry, incoherent mutterings.

"Are you feeling better, Allen?" Lenalee asked him.

"What?" Allen had no clue what she was talking about. He hadn't caught a cold or any sort of ailment during his time at the school.

"At the carnival you had a temperature and your face was all red. I was worried that you caught a fever."

"Erm, yeah, I'm fine now." Allen blushed as he remembered what had caused that ridiculous reaction, but he wasn't the only one. Kanda smirked and let out a low chuckle, which he slyly hid with a cough as to not draw attention to himself. Allen caught his cover-up though.

"Is something funny, Kanda?" Allen glared at him.

"Che."

"Oh right, I forgot. You were born without a sense of humor and social skills so it's impossible for you to laugh."

"The only one who was born lacking in anything is you, _moyashi_."

"Hey guys can you—" Lavi tried to cut in before things got out of hand.

"My name's Allen, BaKanda! How stupid are you that you can't remember two syllables?"

Lavi sighed; his friends were completely ignoring him, but he still needed a way to stop them before it turned into a bloodbath. He looked at Lenalee for help, but she was too busy texting someone to notice the argument had even started. The ginger pouted when he realized that it was entirely up to him to stop the maddness. He was taking a sip of his water as he speculated over how to stop them when he froze. He looked at the cup of water thoughtfully, and then smirked. He put the cup on the table and gently tilted it with his finger until the cup had fallen over, spilling the contents onto the table. The gush of water inched itself closer and closer to the fighting teenagers.

"Yeah well you—" Allen stopped mid-insult. There was water heading straight for his mitarashi dango. Argument entirely forgotten, he hastily tried to save his food from the destructive liquid.

Kanda raised his eyebrows; he didn't understand why the kid was suddenly gathering all his plates and pushing them away. He saw the water and it all made sense.

"Che, you glutton." The samurai calmly reached over to grab a napkin to stop the liquid before it reached his own food, unfortunately for him though, Allen had the same idea. Their hands brushed against each other.

There was a small jolt and Allen's hand shot back to his sides as he blushed. Kanda would never admit to feeling the odd connection and continued on with the task with a forced face of impassiveness. Allen wasn't able to recover though.

Touching the samurai had reminded him of why he was even angry in the first place. The boy grit his teeth and glowered at the Japanese teenager across from him. Kanda met his glare.

"What's with that face, _moyashi_?" He asked icily. Allen didn't bother to answer him though and decided to leave the lunchroom instead. Lavi and Lenalee turned to Kanda accusingly.

"Why did Allen just leave?" Lenalee asked.

"Che, how the fuck should I know? He's been acting like a fucking prick to me all fucking day." Behind the irritation in Kanda's voice, there was a small tinge of frustration. He really didn't understand what was bothering the kid so much.

"What did you do to Allen, Yuu?" Lavi asked.

"Stop calling me that, _usagi_."

"Answer the question, _Kanda_." Lavi added extra emphasis on the last word. Kanda had recognized that Lavi only used that name during very serious discussions, but he still didn't answer.

"Che."

"Fix it."

"Fix what?"

"Allen! You obviously did something to him or else he wouldn't have been acting like that!" Lavi added with frustration. He questioned whether the samurai was actually this thickheaded or just stubborn.

"Che, there's nothing to fix. The sprout should be thanking me instead of acting like an ass."

"Thanking you for what?" Lenalee asked him curiously. Kanda never bothered to help anyone so anyone having any amount of gratitude towards him was an incredibly rare sight.

The samurai's face was unreadable as he remained silent; he wasn't going to tell them what happened. Actually, he realized that the whole situation was much like one of those horrible, cliché fairytales: Allen was the damsel in distress and Kanda was the knight who had saved him with a kiss. Kanda rested his face in his palms; he thought he was going crazy for thinking something like that. He lifted his face and looked at his hand. He remembered that when he accidentally touched the boy's hand, he noticed that the skin was rather soft, much like the boy's lips were. Kanda froze and a faint blush painted his cheeks.

He abruptly stood up and left the cafeteria; he needed to clear his head. These thoughts were absolutely ridiculous and meaningless. He walked outside of the school to his secluded meditating area only to see that it was already occupied. Instead of just leaving though, he decided that this stupidity needed to end.

"Oi, _moyashi_!"

"What do you want?" Allen turned around and faced the samurai. His face was emotionless, but on the inside he was panicking. He was still so confused and when Kanda was there, in the flesh, his brain was muddled even more.

"I want to know why you're acting like a fucking prick."

"I am not acting like that!"

"Che, then why are you avoiding me?"

Allen looked away. He couldn't answer the question truthfully; it would just complicate things and force him to admit that he might have feelings for the samurai. Even if he did admit to the feelings, he doubted that they were mutual anyway.

"_Moyashi_! Answer the fucking question!" Kanda stepped closer to the boy and angrily grabbed his shirt collar.

Allen gasped as he was pulled closer to the entity that caused him so much turmoil. He gazed into the cobalt eyes: they were filled with irritation, but held a somewhat captivating quality. Allen felt like he was drowning in everything that was Kanda: his hair, his body, his breath, his scent, all of it had suddenly surrounded Allen. That strange feeling in his stomach had returned. The only remotely clear thoughts in his mind were about how close Kanda's body was to his and that if he leaned forward by just a few inches, he'd feel those lips on his once again.

Allen figured that he had to give some sort of response to the question, but he was still so confused about how he felt for the Japanese boy that he was afraid to answer. He needed some way to decipher his emotions. His eyes flickered down to Kanda's lips. It was only a few inches and maybe that would help… Allen leaned his head forward, closing the gap between the two.

"Oi, what are you—" Kanda's protest was cut off. Allen's eyes had closed as he gently kissed the samurai.

Kanda's body froze and his eyes were wide with shock. Allen was kissing him—the thought seemed foreign and weird to his mind, but not so unpleasant. He noticed that he was right though— the boy's lips were soft. He felt a heat radiating off of Allen that seemed to be contagious as he felt a similar warmth in his own body; it almost made him want to kiss back. Kanda's eyelids lowered slightly as he gave into the feeling and molded his lips to Allen's.

Allen wasn't prepared for Kanda to have kissed back though and released a small noise of surprise.

Kanda's eyes shot open; the noise had brought him a moment of clarity. He was kissing the fucking _moyashi_. He growled slightly as he harshly bit down on the boy's lip.

Allen yelped slightly as he jumped back away from the samurai and leaned against the wall for support. He raised his hand to his swollen lip; there was blood. He stared at the samurai with wide eyes filled with shock.

"Kanda?" His voice was weak.

"What the fuck was that?" Kanda's voice was icy and cruel.

"I—" Allen began to stutter his explanation, but stopped himself. "But you kissed back, doesn't that—"

"Stay the fuck away from me, _moyashi_."

With that, Kanda walked back into the school building, leaving the boy completely and utterly alone.

Allen slid down the wall into a sitting position as he desolately stared into the distance. He had gotten all the answers he needed: he, Allen Walker, had a crush on Kanda Yuu, and Kanda hated him for it.

* * *

><p><strong>kanda's an ass. all i want is for him and allen to be together and happy but he's gotta be a frustrating bastard. sersiously, i don't get why i like his character.<strong>

**anyways, how was it? very predictable? stupid? mad OOC? decent? sorry that its not really a funny chapter, gotta be serious every now and then.**

**reviews=love**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: 100 REVIEWS? AADFAJHFAASDF OH MY GOD I CAN NOT THANK YOU ALL ENOUGH! I SERIOUSLY DON'T GET WHY YOU READ THIS CRAP! i just wish i could dedicate a beautiful song to you guys or take you all out on fancy dinners or something. i suppose you'll just have to settle with a 3,000+ word chapter (actually its exactly 3,333 words. thats kind of awesome) enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen<strong>

"_I've heard some very interesting information about you from Professor Tiedoll, Kanda." Principal Komui was leaning on his desk as he took a sip of his coffee._

"_Like what?" Kanda sat on the couch in Komui's office with his arms crossed over his chest as he glared at the principal. He looked at the clock; classes had already started for the day but Komui had insisted upon meeting with him._

"_Well, he's missed your presence in his Theatre classes for the past few weeks. He was worried that he did something to push you away." _

"_Che." It was so annoyingly typical the professor to worry over the samurai so much._

"_Kanda, do you remember what I told you at the beginning of the semester?" Silence. Komui sighed and continued. "Tiedoll might have a soft spot for you, Kanda, but if you don't go to the classes he'll be forced to fail you and you won't have enough credits to graduate."_

"_Tsk, is that all?" Kanda grit his teeth as he stood up and made his way towards the door._

"_Actually, Kanda, my Lenalee has been telling me that you've been acting strange recently." Kanda paused for a moment in front of the door. "Is there anything you want to talk about?"_

"_No."_

Kanda glared at the theatre door; he couldn't believe that he was being forced to go back to the class. After the incident with Allen, Kanda had gone to the class but the two were on terms worse than normal. It wasn't that their bickering had escalated; it was that they ignored each other. They'd sit in silence and the tension would spread like a disease to their friends. After a week or so, Kanda had decided to stop going to class. He wasn't running away from the boy, but he figured that there was no point in going to the Drama class if he wasn't going to do anything; he had better things to do with his time and seeing the kid less was just an added bonus.

With a sigh, Kanda finally opened the door and entered the theatre.

"Yuu!" Lavi immediately jumped out of his seat and ran to the Japanese boy.

"_Usagi_, if you that name one more time, I'll cut you into pieces and feed wild animals with your bloody remains," Kanda glared.

Lavi froze a few feet away from him. When Kanda was in better moods and Lavi used his name, the response was generally "shut up" or "go die"; it took three or more "Yuu"'s to get the samurai to add such detailed, physical, and gory threats, so for him to start off with them meant that he was not one to be messed with. Lavi slumped his shoulders and walked back to his chair. Kanda followed him to the audience and claimed his own seat.

"Hey Kanda, why'd you cut class? We were all worried." Lenalee asked him, pouting slightly.

"Che."

Lenalee sighed; she realized that her chance of getting more than a monosyllabic answer was slim, but she persisted.

"Okay, well, why are you back?"

"Fucking bastard." Kanda's answer was merely an irritated mutter, but Lenalee had understood that the "bastard" in this case would be her brother, the only person who could force Kanda into anything academic. She was pleased about at least receiving a remotely decent answer and decided to try her first question again.

"But why weren't you—"

"Yuu-kun? Can it be?" Professor Tiedoll had entered the theatre and was in shock upon seeing the Japanese boy in the audience. "Have you finally returned to me, my son?"

"You have no right to call me by that name and I'm not your son, old man." Kanda glared. The professor looked like he was about to cry from happiness.

"Oh lighten up, Yuu! He hasn't seen you in a while," Lavi joked.

"Do you have a death wish, _usagi_?" Kanda threatened the teen who had shrunk back into his seat with fear.

"Okay, class, time to get started on today's activity," the Professor had recovered from his almost emotional breakdown. "Everyone get into pairs of two and choreograph a stage fight."

"I call Yuu!" Lavi called out excitedly and possessively grabbed onto the samurai's arm.

"_Baka usagi_! I'd rather die that be your fucking partner." Kanda detached himself from the ginger. Lavi's eyes widened as he pouted at the samurai.

"Its okay Lavi," Lenalee soothingly patted the ginger on the back. "You can be my partner. Kanda, that means you'll be with Allen."

Kanda turned his head to look at Allen: he had been silently sitting in the seat next to Lavi the entire time; it had slightly unsettled the samurai that Allen had been so quiet and immobile that he was completely unnoticed. The silver eyes moved and the statue came to life.

"Hello, Kanda," Allen smiled sweetly.

Kanda's eyes narrowed; he knew the smile was phony, but he was unable to tell what exact emotion the boy was hiding. Allen himself though didn't know what he was feeling either.

Ever since he discerned his feelings for Kanda, Allen hadn't had much contact with the Japanese teenager. He knew that Kanda probably hated him much more than he had before, and that had hurt him. Allen had been rejected all his life and he decided that he didn't want Kanda to fully become another one of those people who called him a freak. So Allen decided that his best course of action would be to act as if everything was normal- that they never kissed, that he didn't have feelings, that he was content with being just friends. It should've been a simple task; Allen had been performing his whole life, but it was much more difficult than he anticipated.

Just Kanda's presence had him on edge. His eyes would wander and wistfully stare at the boy; his mind and heart would race with thoughts of love, lust, and the pain of rejection. He would then wonder why he still felt for the Japanese teenager even though he knew that the feelings weren't mutual. He just wasn't able to move forward. Allen was moving all his life; there were never any long-term commitments as he moved from person to person, city-to-city, etc. He promised to Mana those years ago that he'd never stop moving on with his life and he's kept true to his word, until this.

Something was holding him back.

He thought back to when he kissed Kanda. It seemed like a long time ago, but he felt like he remembered every detail. Allen swore that for a split second, Kanda had kissed him back. Maybe this is what confused him. He's had countless arguments with his inner self about whether or not that actually happened, then when he came to the conclusion that it did, another argument would ensue: why? After discarding the slim chance of Kanda liking him, Allen found the most logical solution to be 'reflex'. That's what people do when they're kissed; they kiss back. It was a natural, mechanical reaction. Allen had to admit though that he didn't know much on the subject; he hasn't had much experience and didn't really know if people acted like that. If he felt like 'reflex' wasn't a decent solution that day, then he was all out of theories and completely lost. His brain would feel like mush.

Allen felt like he was going mad. He couldn't act normal and he couldn't act like something was bothering him, so he resulted into becoming an impenetrable statue of impassiveness when Kanda was around. That was difficult as well, but faking his emotions or casting them away was more difficult than being stoic.

This plan seemed to work well, until now. It was hard enough just to share the calculus class, physical education, and occasional lunch with the samurai, but now that he was back in this class, where they were forced to communicate, Allen wasn't sure how long his sanity and emotionless mask would last.

"Oi _moyashi_!"

Allen blinked. It was Kanda who had called him. Allen looked him over. He was standing a few feet away with his arms crossed over his chest and a scowl was etched onto his face. His eyes were cold.

Kanda looked exactly the same as he always had: detached, indifferent, and cruel. It was like he couldn't even tell, no— that he didn't care that Allen's mind was deteriorating and it was his entire fault. Allen felt his mask breaking as his anger rose to the surface.

"What the hell do you want?" Allen's voice was venomous as he grit his teeth and glowered at the teenager in front of him.

"Che, you've got some fucking nerve. You were the one fucking staring at me for the past five fucking minutes, _baka_."

Allen faltered for a moment; he hadn't realized that he was staring for so long. His anger didn't cease though.

"I can look at whatever I want to," Allen's eyes narrowed and he smirked as he spat out the next word, "Yuu."

"What the fuck did you just call me?" Kanda growled and bared his teeth.

"You heard exactly what I said, Yuu."

There was a faint cracking noise as Kanda's fist came into contact with Allen's cheek. The whole class turned around to see Allen pinned to the floor by Kanda.

"You got some fucking attitude, _moyashi_," Kanda snarled at the boy.

"Like you're one to talk!" Allen managed to throw Kanda off of him and switch the positions as he held Kanda down. "You're temperamental attitude isn't any better!"

Kanda flipped them over. "At least I'm not a fucking liar! I fucking hate your type."

"And I hate emotionless bastards like you," Allen growled.

Kanda was about to hurl another insult, or a punch, at the boy, but he stiffened when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. He glared at it for a moment before looking up to its owner.

"Stop this, my son." Tiedoll's voice was gentle and soothing. Kanda would never abandon his anger so easily, but he had snapped out of the blinding rage. He pushed the hand off of him and stood up, walking away from Allen's body on the floor.

"For the last time, I'm not your fucking son."

* * *

><p>The samurai rolled over on his bed. He laid on his back with his arms crossed behind his head and his cobalt eyes were fixed on some point as he glared at the bedroom ceiling.<p>

After the Drama Class, he had completely discarded the idea of attending the rest of his classes, so he collected his things and went back to his apartment.

He sighed; he couldn't believe that he had been back at the class for only one day and the sprout had already caused him so much trouble. Ever since he had met the kid, Kanda realized that his life had seemed to be increasingly frustrating. The kid didn't make any sense either.

He comes off as some polite gentleman one minute and then cheats people out of their belongings in poker. Then he'll get angry, showing off a surprising amount of strength and competitiveness, but then he'll be as innocent as any girl, blushing and cutely pouting. Kanda's eyes widened. He just described Allen as cute. He grit his teeth; he didn't mean that Allen himself was 'cute' as in attractive, but in a stupid and childish way. Kanda's expression softened slightly after he reassured himself.

He noticed that Allen was in fact like an innocent child in many ways: his eyes always appeared to be widened and his lips were always formed into a carefree smile. His skin and lips were just as soft and warm as a child's anyway.

Kanda shut his eyes tightly and bared his teeth. He didn't understand why every time he thought about Allen it always resulted in those thoughts. If this occurred a few weeks ago, he would've tried to meditate now to clear his mind, but he had learned over the past month that meditation didn't help him in this matter. Instead, he tried to think of something else.

Soba. Yes, soba. Kanda loved soba. It was his favourite meal and it tasted great. It was nice and plain, nothing spicy or sweet about it, especially not like that mitarashi dango he was forced to try a few weeks ago. Kanda didn't get how Allen could eat nothing but sugar all day and still be so damn small. He's going to get really fat one day if he doesn't change his eating habits; Kanda frowned as he imagined an obese Allen. Perhaps it wouldn't get to that extent, he thought, but he imagined that by now the boy's blood consisted of strawberry syrup and his body would taste like vanilla. Kanda's eyebrows knitted themselves together; he recalled having a bite of a vanilla cake a few years ago before spitting it out. He wondered if it would still taste that bad. His body warmed slightly as he imagined himself licking and biting Allen's collarbone while thinking that it tasted of the sugary treat.

Kanda's eyes shot open. What the fuck was he thinking? That the boy tasted like vanilla? That he had wanted to do _that_ to him?

He angrily sat up and threw the pillow under his head across the room.

He didn't understand why the image of Allen was haunting his every thought for the past month. The kid was just an idiot who put a fake smile on just to make sure that no one worried about him; stupidly putting everyone else's wellbeing before his own. So what if he had managed to match Kanda in strength and didn't shy away from the samurai's temper, he was still just some guy. Nothing special. Not even those stupid, pouting lips meant anything. Kanda groaned out of frustration as he let his upper body fall back onto the bed.

He heard the front door open and close. He heard Marie's voice: it sounded like he was talking to someone else, but Kanda didn't care.

He looked at the lotus flower painting on his wall.

His face appeared to be distant as he thought back to an old, familiar smile that he hasn't seen in years.

_That one also smiled like an idiot. _

There was a knock on his bedroom door and Kanda snapped out of his thoughts.

"Kanda? You have a guest."

"Che, tell them to fuck off." Kand responded in a flat tone. He heard Marie's footsteps as he walked away from the door and his muffled voice as he explained to the visitor. Kanda shut his eyes as he tried to clear his head.

For a second, the entire world was still with silence.

"YUU!"

The bedroom door slammed open and Kanda's body bolted upright.

"What the fuck are you doing here, _baka usagi_?" Kanda shouted at the intruding teenager. Kanda swung his legs over the side of the bed and his eyes looked around the room for Mugen, but he sadly realized that the katana was left in the living room.

"I missed you today! How could you just leave us?" Lavi pouted as he sat down next to Kanda.

"Che, why are you here bothering me?"

Lavi's usually playful features took on a serious expression.

"Kanda, you need to tell me what's been happening these past two months."

"What are you talking about?" Kanda feigned innocence.

Lavi sighed. "Look, I know something happened between you and Allen. You forgot that I'm Bookman's student and have particularly good skills in reading people."

"Che," Kanda crossed his arms and looked away. The ginger could observe him all he wanted, but Kanda wasn't telling anyone anything, especially not after the particularly embarrassing and confusing thoughts he had just minutes before.

"So you're playing it like that, eh?" Lavi narrowed his eye, he didn't want to force Kanda into telling him about what had happened, but he needed to get some information. "At the beginning of second semester at Black Order Academy, sixteen year old Allen Walker enrolled at the institution. Since his enrollment, Kanda Yuu, though a generally irritable teenager, has gradually grown more and more frustrated. This is evident by his increase in threats, curses, and detachment from other students. Since their meeting, there have also been a number of incidents between the two. The first major public confrontation was at a house party. Kanda Yuu had lost his temper, Allen Walker stepped in, and Kanda Yuu had insulted him. Allen took strong offense to this and isolated himself. His other friends tried to restore his more cheerful spirits; when they had failed, Kanda Yuu was sent to go reconcile with him and was successful in bringing Allen Walker out of his melancholy. Statistically, Kanda Yuu's personality prior to first meeting Allen Walker would've indicated that his attempt at uplifting the boy's spirits would've failed, being that he generally never took interest in other people's affairs, therefore, Kanda Yuu's personality had been altered. The next incident was—"

Kanda clamped his hand over Lavi's mouth.

"_Usagi_, if you don't stop talking, I'll rip that tongue out of your mouth." The irritated samurai removed his hand and hoped that the ginger wouldn't continue the analytical essay.

"Then tell me what's going on between you two!" Lavi pouted as his more childlike persona reemerged.

"There's nothing to say."

Lavi's eye narrowed again as he took a deep breath.

"The next incident was last month when Kanda Yuu and Allen Walker were forced to act as Nezu—"

"Just shut up already, you've made your point!" Kanda shouted at the ginger, who in turn smirked.

Kanda sighed; he had a headache already. He had to tell the nuisance something or else he wouldn't be left alone, but the problem was that he couldn't figure out what to say; Kanda wasn't exactly the most open person and he didn't understand the situation between him and the kid that well to properly explain it. He sighed as gave his answer in a completely emotionless monotone.

"Everything about him irritates me. Everything from the way he acts, how he treats others, how he fakes stupid smiles all the time, everything."

Kanda looked back at Lavi; the ginger's expression was unreadable as he let the information soak in. After a moment though, the red head's expression lit up and he smiled.

"I totally understand Yuu." Lavi laughed, not only at the situation but also at his pun.

"I'm going to fucking kill you, _usagi_." Kanda angrily muttered and used one arm to push the ginger off the bed. Lavi smiled as he stood up; he knew exactly how Kanda felt about Allen and he knew that the death threat and violence were merely the samurai's way of saying 'thank you'.

"Well, now that that's settled, I have some really important news to tell you!" Lavi exclaimed excitedly. "We're going on vacation!"

"Fuck no."

"But you don't even know where we're going!" Lavi pouted.

"Don't care."

"But we're going to London!" Lavi jumped up excitedly. Kanda was still impassive.

"Still don't care."

"What else are you going to do during March Break, huh? Sit here and play with Mugen all day?"

"I'm not going."

"But we haven't been to London in ages! Also," Lavi smiled mischievously, "I already told Marie about it."

"Why should I care if he knows?" Kanda eyed him suspiciously.

"He promised me that if you don't go, he'd hide Mugen and all the soba for the entirety of break. You know that Marie always keeps his word."

"Che." Kanda crossed his arms again and looked away. He had lost. Lavi smiled with triumph.

"Woo! Spring Break!" Lavi's smiled widened as he though of something. "Oi, would you be interested in filming a video titled 'Yuu Gone Wild'?"

Lavi had barely escaped the flat before he was sliced to pieces.

* * *

><p><strong>i hope no one's inner thoughts were OOC... i always feel really bad for lavi. he's the energetic ginger but i feel like so many people forget that he's secretly brilliant.<strong>

**also, i would pay for Yuu Gone Wild. Hoshino should invest in making that. **

**reviews=love**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: oh my god i am so sorry it took me so long to update. please forgive me? fyi, i've only been to London once so I apologize if what I write about it is really horrible or inaccurate.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen<strong>

"_Vacation, all I ever wanted! Vacation , had to get away! Vacation_—"

"Oi, stop singing so damn loudly," Kanda angrily said to the ginger. The members of the usual quartet were sitting on a train to London; Kanda was seated next to Lenalee and across from them were Allen and Lavi. They had been on the train for almost two hours and as time slowly passed by, the ginger grew more and more restless.

Lavi was quiet for a moment, but then began singing again in a slightly lower voice.

"_London calling from a faraway town! Now that the war is decla_—"

"_Baka usagi!_ If you don't shut up I'll rip out your vocal chords!" Kanda shouted at the ginger across from him, earning a couple of stares from the other passengers on the train.

"But I'm bored!" Lavi crossed his arms and pouted.

"Che, you think I fucking care? Find something else to do that's not irritating."

"Irritating? But my singing was fantastic!" Lavi gaped at the samurai. "Didn't it feel like I was captivating your soul?"

Kanda stared at him with a blank face. "No."

"Hmpf, well then you don't have a soul," Lavi childishly stuck his tongue out.

"Actually Lavi," Lenalee cut in; though she wasn't one for teasing her friends, she forgot to charge her iPod for the trip and desired entertainment. "Some people say that gingers don't have souls, so you're really the one at fault."

Lenalee laughed and Kanda smirked slightly, from the girl's sudden joke.

"Eh! Gingers do have souls! Why are you guys being so mean to me? " Lavi gawked at his friends, "You're my only friend left, Allen!"

Lavi turned in his seat and dramatically threw his arms around the white haired boy, who was too busy staring absent mindedly at the quickly passing sceneries out the window to notice the situation between his friends; the sudden contact brought him back to reality.

"Um, sure?" Allen answered uncertainly, guessing that he was supposed to say a response of that kind. Lavi caught the hesitance in his answer though and ostentatiously wailed out.

"No! Not you too, Allen!" Lavi turned and pointed his finger accusingly at Kanda. "Yuu! You corrupted my friends!"

"Stop using that name, _baka!_ Do you have a death wish?" Kanda glared at the boy.

"But Yu—"

The train came to a screeching halt and a voice came crackling over the intercom telling the passengers that they had reached their destination.

* * *

><p>"Hello, may I help you?" A middle-aged woman sitting at the front desk of a hotel asked with her eyebrows slightly raised; the four teenagers before her gave off a rather odd first impression.<p>

"Yes, we're checking in," Lenalee smiled as she responded. "There should be rooms reserved under 'Lenalee Lee'."

The receptionist began typing something onto a computer and the four teenagers took the time to look around the hotel lobby. They were all rather shocked when they realized the hotel appeared rather classy despite how cheap the rooms were, especially being that it was located in the West End of London. The woman stopped typing.

"Ah, yes, the two doubles. Here are your room keys, Miss Lee." The woman outstretched her hand with the cards; Lenalee took them and thanked her.

The four made their way to the lifts and soon enough made it to their rooms.

"Okay, so here are the keys to your room," Lenalee gave one card to Lavi and the other to Kanda. Allen looked at her expectantly, but she merely smiled apologetically. "Sorry, they only gave us two per room. This one is yours and the room to it's right is mine." She pointed at two of the rooms then opened her own door and left the boys in the hall.

Lavi decided that they ought to follow her lead, so he unlocked the door and stepped inside, followed by Allen and Kanda. All three of them froze. Though the room was spacious, there were only two beds.

"Guess we're sharing!" Lavi laughed, not bothered at all. He walked over to one of the beds and jumped on top of it.

"Che," Kanda grumbled and walked over to the unoccupied bed and sat down on its edge.

Allen remained standing; he didn't know which bed he should choose. The rational part of his mind said that he should share the bed with Lavi and avoid any conflicts with Kanda, however, a different part of his brain also had an opinion on what he should do: sleep next to Kanda. This part of Allen's mind was the area in which he kept those untamed and dangerous emotions: love, lust, pain, all the sentiments that Allen had suppressed most of his life. Whenever he listened to that part of his conscience, it usually resulted in some sort of conflict. He knew he should avoid Kanda, but then again, he probably won't get many opportunities to be so close to him. However, Allen didn't even know if he'd be able to control himself if he was in the same bed as the samurai when just being in the same room put him on edge.

Allen was too wrapped in his thoughts to notice that Lavi had decided to take action.

"Wait! I want to share the bed with Yuu!" Lavi jumped off the bed and ran to the other one.

"_Baka!_ No chance in hell am I sharing a bed with you!" the samurai pushed Lavi back to the other mattress.

"Waahh? But I'm your best friend! Why not?" Lavi pouted.

"I hate you and you kick in your sleep."

"Oh yeah," Lavi smiled sheepishly. "Looks like you'll just have to sleep with Allen." Lavi looked at Kanda and smirked; his one green eye appeared to wink, but it was hard to tell. The samurai looked at him quizzically for a moment before fully realizing what the ginger had implied; a faint blush spread on his cheeks.

"_Baka!_"

"What's going on?" Allen, albeit quite delayed, began paying attention to what was going on.

"You're sleeping with Yuu!" Lavi beamed at him.

"Eh?" Allen gaped at his friend and his face became a tint of red as he imagined himself cuddled up next to Kanda.

"I'm not sharing the fucking bed." Kanda's voice was an authoritative monotone that ended the argument.

Lavi sighed; the ginger thought that he was being a pretty good wingman, but Kanda was being too shy and stubborn. "Looks like it'll be you and me, Allen."

"Oh, okay." Allen put his stuff on the bed next to Lavi's; a part of him felt disappointment as he imagined nice it would be to wake up next to Kanda.

There was a knock on the door.

Lavi jumped up and opened it to reveal Lenalee.

"Hey guy, are you settled in yet? We should go get dinner soon."

* * *

><p>"Wow, look how pretty the river is at night!" Lenalee commented in awe. The four had finished dinner and had decided to go for a stroll afterwards; somehow they ended up at the banks of the River Thames. In the darkness of the night the flickering lights from all the buildings reflected and shimmered in the water.<p>

"Why don't we go on the London Eye then? You can see everything from there," Lavi suggested. "It's a proper night for it too."

"Oh yeah! Last time we were here it was too foggy to see anything," Lenalee commented. "What do you think Allen? Kanda?"

"Okay, I've never been on it before," Allen smiled.

"Che." Though Kanda didn't actually want to go on the half-hour long Ferris wheel ride, but his two roommates had taken the only hotel room keys and he had nowhere else to go.

The quartet bought their tickets and entered one of the large passenger cars; being that it was off-season, their car was actually empty. The teenagers leaned on the edge of the glass walls and stared out at the glimmering city. All of them, except Kanda; he had decided to sit down on the floor and close his eyes instead.

"Oi, BaKanda, you really should take a look at the view," Allen apprised him.

"What view, _moyashi_? It's just a bunch of lights and homeless people on the sidewalks. Nothing special." Kanda didn't bother to open his eyes.

"The name's Allen, and that's a really presumptuous perspective," Allen looked back at the river. His eyes widened slightly when he realized that he used to be the same.

_Allen remembered walking along the Thames alone in the cold, winter night; his seven-year old body clad in a flimsy jacket disappeared in the darkness, leaving his white hair to be the only indication of his presense. His silver eyes were dulled with wary, his steps were laboured and debilitative with fatigue and hunger; for the past few weeks, Allen hadn't eaten more that just scraps from bins and the occasional sympathetic passerby. _

_He gazed out onto the river. _

_Similar to how it appeared now, the shinning lights were reflected on the surface, except at the time, Allen didn't appreciate the beauty. He thought the entire city and its people were damned; the bright lights weren't a result of hundreds of years of a society flourishing, but of the hostile monster known as humanity. There was a cold breeze. Young Allen crossed his arms over his chest and tried to retain some warmth. He looked down at his left hand. It was covered with a mitten he had found on the street, but Allen still felt that people knew it was grotesque. He could see it in their eyes. They always looked at the hair first, then the scar, then at the mitt, with each object their gaze would become filled with more and more repugnance. The young Allen glared at the lights for a moment before he ran away into some other part of the city, hoping to find an eternal darkness to conceal himself within. He didn't know where this was, but he felt as if some powerful entity was leading him there._

_There was a light in the distance. It was a carnival—a shining, brightly colored, happy carnival. There were laughing children running around with their parents, eating cotton candy or showing off a toy they had won. Various performers were around the field: clowns, animals, jugglers, and more, each of them with a huge grin plastered onto their faces._

_Allen hated it. He didn't understand at the time how people could find any sort of happiness in this cruel world._

_Suddenly a man on stilts towered over him and Allen panicked. He ran, whizzing past seas of people and performers, until he found a giant red-striped tent and collapsed onto the floor next to it. He was entirely out of breath; his body was so weak that even the small excursion from one side of the field to the other had left him gasping for air._

_He looked around him. Everything looked so chaotic and foreign to his eyes. Men on stilts, acrobatics, snake charmers, oddly dressed twins, fire-breathers, everyone there was some sort of speculation._

"_Oi, kid," a man called out to him. He remembered that he appeared to be a performer as well, later learning that he was in fact the owner of the troupe. At the time though, Allen didn't know that and the stranger appeared frightening and dangerous. The man had asked him if he was lost, Allen said no. The man asked where his parents were; Allen had thought for a moment, he was afraid that the man was going to send him back to an orphanage. Currently, Allen realized that the orphanages themselves weren't entirely awful, but his oddities had turned people into monsters that rejected him and turned the institutions into useless and horrible places. Allen told the man that he didn't have any parents. _

_"You want a job, kid?"_

_Allen couldn't believe it. It must've been some sort of miracle that he was given employment. The boy was taken in as a cleaner and he couldn't have been happier. Someone had wanted him. The troupe accepted him into the group as if they were a large family. Each of them had their own story and abnormality, and had all easily accepted Allen's._

"Isn't this great, Allen?" Lenalee beamed as she skipped to the boy's side. Allen jumped slightly as he refocused.

"Yeah, I've never actually seen the city from this height before," he smiled back at her.

"How long has it been since you've last come round?" She asked him curiously.

"About five years."

"Five? That's a long time."

"Its not like I haven't seen my fair share of the city though," the white haired boy shrugged.

"Hey Allen, what part of England are you from?" Lavi interjected. His more intelligent and observant persona had kicked in when Allen had first spaced out.

"London," Allen answered uncomfortably and his eyes shifted down to the floor as he recounted his more disturbing memories of the city: the hunger, the violence, the hopeless wandering…

"Then where have you been living for the past five years?" Lavi's eye narrowed slightly.

"I travelled."

"With who?"

"Master Cross, before that I was with the circus and my father…" Allen's voice became glum as trailed off at the end and he unconsciously fiddled with the hem of his left sleeve.

"But—"

"Oi, _usagi_, stop being so damn loud and giving me a head ache." Kanda, who was still seated on the floor, stood up and opened his cobalt eyes to coldly glare at Lavi.

Lavi didn't say anything in response to Kanda, but instead walked over next to Lenalee and looked out at the scenery. The samurai decided to look out as well.

Allen looked at Kanda for a moment and mentally thanked him. The samurai's eyes were cold and still, but the city lights appeared to dance in the cobalt orbs.

* * *

><p>"I'm right tired," Lavi flopped down onto the mattress and yawned.<p>

"Maybe you'd be less tired if you knew how to stop talking, _baka_," Kanda grumbled as he sat down on his own mattress and began to take off his shoes.

"But I was telling you guys the history of—" Lavi stopped when he saw the intense death glare the samurai was giving him. Instead, he turned to Allen, who was changing into a pair of pajama bottoms.

"Oi, Allen, I'm apologizing in advance for kicking you tonight," he smiled apologetically as he began to get ready for sleep as well. "You sure you don't want to share the bed with Yuu?"

Allen's face turned beet red. "N-No."

"_Baka_! Stop saying that!" Kanda had just removed his tee shirt for bed and whipped Lavi's head with it.

Lavi pouted, but continued. "Really, Allen, I think sleeping in a bed with Yuu would be much nicer. I've heard that Yuu's a good cuddler."

This time it was Kanda shoe that hit Lavi in the face.

"Fucking pervert," the Japanese muttered angrily as he laid down under the bed sheets.

"Oi, I'm only looking out for Allen's wellbeing, and yours. You must be awfully lonely in that bed all by yourself—"

"Lavi, I'm fine, really." Allen smiled slightly as he got in the bed next to the ginger.

Lavi groaned with annoyance and flopped back down onto the bed; he couldn't believe how idiotic his two friends were.

"You guys are really frustrating," Lavi muttered quietly.

"Hmm? What did you say?" Allen asked the ginger as he flipped the light switch, leaving the sole light source to be the moonlight pouring in from a window.

"Oi, I'm trying to fucking sleep," Kanda said angrily from the other bed.

Kanda was lying on his side so when Allen looked at him he was only able to see the back of the teenager's ponytail. He looked over the figure draped with bed sheets; his eyes trailed the contours of his shoulders down to the convex curve of his hips, but his eyes were drawn back to the raven hair. Kanda's head rested in the perfect spot for the moonlight to drape itself over him and give the hair mystical silvery-blue highlights. Allen longed to touch the hair, to feel how silky it would be in his hand. The boy sighed, turned away onto his side and succumbed to sleep.

The noise of bed sheets rustling sounded throughout the room. Kanda rolled over onto his back; he felt like some one was staring at him, that there was something lurking in the darkness that he desired to see. He turned his head to look at the other bed. There was an odd feeling within him as he looked at the dark silhouette of Lavi and then found the white hair and silhouette of Allen. For a few moments he watched the slight movement of the sheets as the boy peacefully breathed in and out. He imagined that Allen's face was quite peaceful right now. He reflected on all the images his mind had of the boy; there was the smile when they had first seen each other, his determined face during their P.E. classes, the dazed expression he had at the end of the carnival, the pain in his eyes when Kanda had bit his lip and pushed him away. Kanda's eyes widened slightly with shock. In his memory he saw a spot of red on the boy's mouth; had he really bitten him that hard? He thought back to the fight they had during the theatre class. He must've punched Allen pretty hard. Kanda frowned when he realized just how much physical animosity he and the boy have had. He looked over the white hair for one last second before he sighed and turned back onto his side.

Kanda shivered.

The bed felt cold.

* * *

><p><strong>i'm really sorry if this seemed rushedlots of typos/crappy. i wrote most of it today and i felt really bad about not updating.**

**reviews=love**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: sorry, i meant to post this yesterday ): so its like 12:30 AM right now and my editing skills might not be as great. i apologize in advance for a shitload of grammar/spelling errors and major OOCness.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventeen<strong>

"Oi, Allen, can you come here for a second?" Lenalee called to him. They were currently at some famous clothing store, Allen didn't remember its name but he thought it was something like Topstore. Or was it Shotshop? ShopTop? He had no clue and didn't care; it was some girly place that he'd probably never go back to.

"You wanted me for something?" Allen asked as he came up to Lenalee. He narrowed his eyes when she noticed her hands were hidden behind her back.

"Yes! Close your eyes!" She smiled at him.

"Um, why?" Allen cautiously took a small step away from the girl.

"It's a surprise! Just do it, please?" Lenalee pouted at him. Allen sighed and closed his eyes, hoping that he wouldn't regret it later.

* * *

><p>"Lavi, Kanda!" Lenalee called to them. The two teenagers who were just standing against on of the walls slowly walked over to her (neither of them were exactly thrilled to be in the store). "Doesn't Allen look really cute with his hair tied back?" Lenalee stepped aside to real a blushing Allen with his white hair tied back with an intricately designed red hairclip.<p>

"Aww the lil' _moyashi_ looks so cute!" Lavi laughed teasingly.

"It's Allen!" The boy shouted back angrily as his blushed deepened.

"Che, you ought to just accept what you are, _moyashi_," Kanda smirked. He noticed though that Allen did look rather cute with the hairclip. The lack of hair in covering his face highlighted his childlike features; with his eyes appearing wider, his lips pouted slightly, and the blush, Allen appeared to be more boyish than ever.

"At least I'm not like someone whose hair makes them look like a woman." Kanda noted that no matter how adolescent Allen looked, he was still the same brat.

"Che, you're one to talk, short-stack. Have you even looked in the mirror?"

"Yeah, well—" Allen stopped mid insult and began laughing.

Kanda looked at him with confusion. What was so funny?

"Hey, doesn't Yuu look adorable?" Lavi smirked as he and Lenalee appeared next to Allen. Lenalee took out her phone.

Sometime during their bickering, they had snuck off and found a rather feminine ribbon with lace and beads on it. While the white haired boy and Japanese one were distracted, they had managed to undetectably tie the unmanly object around the base of Kanda's ponytail. All three of them laughed.

"What the fuck are you guys laughing at and don't use that name, _baka usagi_!"

"You just look so pretty, Kanda" Allen smirked and continued to laugh, even though he found that the ribbon really did suit Kanda well.

"Eh?" Kanda looked down at what he was wearing: black combat-style boots, jeans, a tee shirt, and a black jacket, what was so pretty about it? He put his hands on his head, hoping that his ponytail hadn't fallen out. His eyebrows knitted together in confusion when he felt the extra item around the ponytail's base.

He untied it and glared at the feminine object for a moment before forcefully throwing it at Lavi's face.

"_B-Baka!_ What the fuck are you doing? Putting this girly shit on me…" Kanda trailed off angrily. The other three didn't stop laughing. "Che, whatever. I'm getting some soba and going back to the fucking hotel. You bastards can do whatever for I care."

The samurai glared at them for a moment before turning on his heel and walking towards the store's exit.

The other three noticed him leaving and followed his trail, but still continued their giggling for the rest of the evening. Lenalee had taken a photo.

* * *

><p>"<em>What do you suppose we do with it?" A man in his thirties with dark brown hair was sitting at a table in a rather small kitchen. His dark brown eyes appeared to be burdened with distress and were looking at a part of a kitchen that was obstructed from the viewer's limited vision through the slightly ajar door. Judging by the perspective of the room, the person's eyesight was no higher than a child's.<em>

"_I don't know, but I can't live with that thing in our house forever!" A woman's voice responded fiercely and said woman appeared from the side and began pacing next to the man. She appeared equally as troubled as he was, however, her steps were not filled with distress, but were powered by a ruthless hatred. She began to bless herself with the sign of the cross, but stopped as if she had an epiphany. _

"_The Bible says that we must cast away all evils," her voice was as cold as her piercing, ice blue eyes, "and that's what we're going to do."_

_The man nodded in agreement._

_The observer tried to silently back away from the door, but the boards creaked as he set his foot down. The two adults' heads turned to face the noise._

"_This demon will be exorcised if it's the last thing I do," the woman spat out harshly with her eyes still glaring at the third party member. She stomped over to the door and, roughly grabbing the spectator by his hair, she dragged him across a dimly lit hallway, opened a closet door, and shoved the child inside. The door was slammed shut and the boy was left in the shadows. _

_The child sat on the floor and clutched his small knees to his chest; he was afraid of the dark._

_The scene changed. The boy's wrists and ankles were tied down to bedposts. The man was standing next to the bed and noticed the child tugging against the restraints._

"_He's awake." The man looked over to the far side of the room; bending in front of the fireplace was the woman. She nodded and stood up, clutching a piece of metal that glowed orange from the fire's heat. She walked next to the boy's side and hovered the piece of smoldering piece of metal above the boy's head._

_She and the man blessed themselves with the sign of the cross before she pressed the burning metal to the boy's face. The child shut his eyes and screamed in agony; his body writhed and back arched as he tried to escape from the pain, but the bonds on his hands and legs restricted him._

_The metal was removed, but the pain continued. Tears were leaking down the boy's cheeks, but they only antagonized the wound. His left eye couldn't open, but he managed to open his right one to see the cold faces of the two adults. He closed his eye again as the searing pain continued to attack him._

"_Now everyone shall recognize the devil hidden within." _

_At first, it was the woman's voice, but then it transformed into a man's voice, but not the adult from before. The boy slowly lifted his eyelid and his silver eye widened in shock._

_The two people weren't there anymore. Standing there, holding the metal rod, was a clown._

Allen screamed as he awoke in a cold sweat; his eyes were tightly shut as he thrashed about, but there was a pressure on his wrists and legs holding him down, just like that day.

"Get a hold of yourself, _moyashi_!" It was Kanda's voice. Allen stopped thrashing about and slowly opened his eyes. Directly above his own face was the Japanese teenager's.

"K-Kanda?" Allen choked out in confusion. The samurai looked angry and irritated with his eyebrows knitted together, but the usual scowl wasn't on his face; instead, after Allen spoke, Kanda's lips parted slightly and his eyes, though still mostly narrowed and filled with anger, stared at the boy with confusion, and _concern_? Allen's silver eyes shifted away from the Japanese boy's to a shock of red hair slightly off to the side; Lavi's face was filled with concern.

None of them moved or spoke as Allen's breathing regulated into a normal pace.

Allen realized what must've happened; he had a night terror and must've disturbed his friends. He blushed slightly with embarrassment for having shown such a weak and vulnerable side of himself, especially to Kanda. Allen looked back at the Japanese teenager; his hands were forcing down Allen's wrists onto the bed and his legs were keeping the lower half of the boy's body down as well. His hair wasn't in a ponytail and the black strands fell over his shoulders and tingled Allen's skin. His eyes widened and his blush deepened when he realized that Kanda was virtually straddling him.

Kanda noticed the change in the boy's behavior. His eyes widened slightly as he also came to realize just how close they were to each other, especially in their lower regions. A faint pink touched his cheeks and a small warmth rose in his stomach as he scrambled to get off the boy.

Upon being freed from Kanda's grasp, Allen sat up and smiled sheepishly at his friends.

"Sorry for the trouble, just a bad dream," the white haired boy managed to fake a tone that implied he was okay. His friends didn't buy it though.

"Who's Mana?" Kanda asked him, the usual coldness in his voice and face had returned.

"Hmm?" Allen feigned innocence; his mind didn't feel stable enough to talk about him just yet.

"Don't play stupid, Allen," Lavi said seriously. "You already told us a few weeks ago that Mana's your father."

"And you fucking screamed out his name right before you woke up," Kanda added angrily. He had known for quite a while that the true Allen wasn't the smiling idiot, but someone burdened with their past. To have Allen try to prance around the subject now just irritated him further.

Allen looked down and remained silent.

Lavi sighed when he realized that the boy wasn't going to talk at all and sat down on the other side of the bed, where he was previously sleeping. Kanda went back his own bed as well. Right as Lavi was about to pull the sheets over himself though, Allen jumped out of the bed.

The other two teenagers turned to look at him with confusion.

"I might have another nightmare and I don't want to cause you any harm," Allen explained. He looked at the digital clock on a bedside table; it was five o'clock in the morning. It was quite early, but through the years of being homeless and his time with Master Cross, he had grown accustomed to waking up at various times during the day and still being able to function properly.

"Don't be ridiculous, Allen. You didn't even bother me; It wasn't until Yuu jumped on top of you to stop you from falling off the bed did I wake up." Lavi apprised him; a pillow, coming from the direction of Kanda's bed, hit him in the face though (guessing that it was because he said "Yuu" and the samurai wasn't in the mood to use a more painful approaches to punish him).

"Still, if I were to have another one and Kanda didn't restrain me, I could seriously hurt you. I'd rather not chance it," Allen smiled reassuringly at his friend, who sighed with defeat.

"Che, _baka,_" Kanda muttered from his bed.

"I have an idea!" Lavi's eye was wide with excitement. "Why don't you sleep in Yuu's bed?"

"What?" The British and Japanese teenagers shouted simultaneously, both gaining a faint blush on their cheeks.

"Well, Yuu's a light sleeper so if Allen were to move the slightest bit, he'd wake up and stop you."

Lavi smirked; he knew that even though the two were trying to distance themselves from each other, his suggestion was still logical and neither of them had any better ideas.

"Sweet dreams everybody!" Lavi beamed and then turned away from the other two, indicating that the discussion was over.

Allen didn't move though. He didn't want to share the bed with Kanda; well, he did want to, but he didn't at the same time. He was barely able to contain his feelings for the teenager and sleeping next to him was pushing his limit.

"Oi, are you getting in the fucking bed or not, _moyashi_?" Kanda said impatienty; he wasn't any happier about the situation than Allen was.

Actually, he was secretly panicking. When it came to Allen, Kanda was entirely confused; he was constantly irritated by the boy, yet just a few minutes ago, when he saw the boy thrashing about from the nightmare, he acted immediately as if he cared for the boy's wellbeing. He jumped on top of the boy and restrained him from injuring himself, however, after Allen had calmed down, the thought of moving never crossed his mind. The position didn't feel scandalous or shocking, but natural. In fact, if it weren't for Allen noticing their position and bringing the samurai out of his thoughts, Kanda probably wouldn't have moved.

He didn't want to share the bed with Allen because he was afraid that the boy would do something that would give him such odd thoughts again, but as he thought of Allen sleeping next to him, the memory of Allen's flushed face and writhing body under his own were conjured up and a warm sensation rose in his stomach. This is what frustrated Kanda. The longer Allen took to just get in the bed, the more nervous he was getting and the more chaotic and weird his thoughts became.

Allen still wasn't moving though. Kanda sighed and realized that angrily telling the boy to get in the bed wouldn't accomplish anything. It was silent for a moment before Kanda spoke again.

"Come here," Kanda called out to him. His voice had softened, losing the tones of impatience and annoyance that it held in his previous statement.

Allen's eyes widened upon hearing the change in Kanda's voice; it almost sounded like Kanda _wanted_ him there. The gentleness of it soothed Allen's nerves and he slowly walked to the other side of the bed and slid under the sheets.

As Allen got in the bed, Kanda turned on his side, facing away from the boy; he was determined to just ignore the teenager sleeping next to him, regardless of whether or not the bed suddenly seemed a lot warmer.

Allen didn't turn away though, instead, he wistfully stared at the back of the samurai's head. Over the past month or so, he had been feeling so melancholic and depressed over the fact that Kanda had hated him. Suddenly though, after seeing him react about the nightmare and letting him share the bed, maybe, just maybe, Kanda didn't hate him completely. Sure, the samurai still disliked him quite a bit and probably found him to be repulsive, but now Allen at least knew that Kanda found his presence somewhat tolerable. Instead of feeling stressed by Kanda's presence, Allen felt at ease as he felt his eyelids slowly droop down and he fell into a peaceful slumber.

The same wasn't true for the other teenager. Kanda didn't feel at ease in the slightest; he felt too hot and tense to fall asleep. After a few minutes, he noticed that Allen's breathing had evened. He turned over to face him and his eyebrows knit together in confusion. He didn't get how the boy could sleep with such a peaceful face when he was just a few inches away and filled with restlessness, didn't the boy like him? Shouldn't he be the one panicking and not Kanda, who wasn't supposed to care?

He absent-mindedly lifted his hand to move a stray lock of white hair from the boy's face. Allen stirred slightly from the contact and Kanda froze, scared that the boy's silver eyes would open. Luckily for him though, the boy remained asleep. Kanda's hand ghosted over Allen's face, tracing its features; going over the deep red scar, his eye, cheek, and nose. Somehow, touching Allen's warm skin seemed to calm the samurai down slightly. Kanda couldn't understand how someone, let alone any teenager filled with rampant acne-causing hormones, could retain such soft skin. Kanda's fingers light traced Allen's lips. They were just as soft and comforting as the rest of the boy's skin was. Even though Kanda's tenseness was mostly soothed by now, he thought that if he were to press his own lips against Allen's that he'd feel entirely content. His eyes widened slightly and he blushed as he imagined said scenario in his head.

Kanda retracted his hand and sighed. He was thinking such idiotic and foolish thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>yeah, they were in Topshop lol. i just wanted to add some sort of scene prior the nightmare thing.<strong>

**i hate making Kanda so OOC but i need some yullen thing or the story wouldn't get anywhere -_-**

**reviews=love HAPPY (almost) HALLOWEEN!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: fyi, this story is now over 100 pages on microsoft word. i've never written or committed myself this much to anything, so i want to take a moment to thank each and every one of you for reading and supporting this. you might not know it, but i read every review about thirty times just because they make me so happy. here's another 3000+ word chapter for you all. enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eighteen<strong>

It was Saturday, their last night in London, and the quartet were eating dinner. Allen had a giant pile of food (as was expected of him), Lavi and Lenalee had normal sized portions, and of course, Kanda ate soba.

"So what are we doing after this?" Lavi asked everyone in between bites.

"We're leaving tomorrow, right?" Lenalee asked and the ginger answered her with a nod. "Then we should go out, but where?"

Lavi thought for a moment and then bounced u and down excitedly as an idea formed in his mind.

* * *

><p>"Um, Lavi, are you sure about this?" Allen asked him worriedly. The four underage teenagers were currently standing in the middle of a barclub.

"Relax _moyashi_! Learn to have some fun every now and then, eh?" Lavi reassured him as he led the four to the bar.

"Oi, mate," the ginger called out to the bartender. "I'll have a vodka and coke, and, Allen, what're you having?"

"Just water, thanks," Allen told them. After spending a few years with his Master Cross, he had come to dislike alcohol, not because of its taste or anything, but because he was forced to pay for his Master's debts in bars as well as clean up after his nights of partying. Alcohol had come to symbolize a lot of evil things in his life. Allen suppressed a shudder. Both Lavi and the bartender raised their eyebrows, but didn't question the boy's request.

"Cosmopolitan," Lenalee smiled and batted her eyelashes at the bartender.

"Yuu?" Lavi asked.

"_Baka_, stop using that name!" Kanda chided, " and I don't want a drink."

At that a moment, an intoxicated young man appeared next to Kanda, took hold of the samurai's hand and kissed it softly.

"My dear lady, would you—" The man was unable to finish because Kanda had thrown him halfway across the room. The samurai turned angrily to the bartender.

"Give me a fucking whiskey and coke." If there were to be more perverted bastards like that one, Kanda would need the liquor to survive the night with his sanity.

After the four had gotten their drinks, Lenalee stayed seated at the bar.

"You coming, Lenalee?" Allen asked her with confusion.

"I think I'm going to stay over here for a bit," the girl winked as she turned and smiled at the bartender. Lavi looked at her and then the bartender; he laughed and wished the girl luck.

"Okay," the ginger turned to his male companions. "If Lenalee can score, so can we. Allen, you're my wingman!"

"What's a wingman?" Allen looked at him with a blank face.

"Okay," Lavi sighed. "Yuu! Be my wingman!"

"What—?" Kanda angrily protested, but Lavi had already grabbed his arm and dragged him towards a group of unsuspecting women.

Allen sipped his water as he awkwardly sat at the bar alone. Most people who arrived didn't sit next to him; it was only natural for people to distance themselves away from some random stranger with stark white hair and a red scar on his face. After a few minutes though, some brave people sat next to him.

"I'll have a pint of lager," the first man said as he called the bartender over (Allen noted that it was a different server than before). He had tousled dark red hair, black rimmed glasses and was wearing tight jeans with a plaid button-down shirt.

"Chocolate martini," the other one smiled. He had medium length blonde hair with bangs and bright blue eyes. He wore a tee shirt with a vest over it and black jeans that appeared even tighter than the first man's. Both of the men appeared to be in their early twenties, if not late teens.

"Why'd you get lager?" The blonde man commented with confusion.

"What's wrong with it?" The other asked as he looked at his drink worriedly.

"You don't like beer."

"It's not beer, its lager, and at least I didn't order _that_," the redhead answered defensively as he pointed to the girlish beverage.

"You know I like chocolate," the blonde shrugged and drank from his glass.

"It just shows that you're more of a poof than I am," the ginger smirked.

"That makes no sense! I wouldn't be your boyfriend if I was any less gay," The man stuck his tongue out childishly.

Allen drank some more water as he tuned out of their conversation. He had no right to be listening in on what they were saying. Allen looked at his glass and frowned; the conversation next to him had reminded him about his situation with Kanda. Sure, he was happy that Kanda found it within himself to tolerate him, but Allen wanted more than to just be tolerated.

"Oi kid," the blonde man from before tapped Allen's shoulder.

"Yeah?" Allen asked as he snapped out of his thoughts and turned his head to face the two men.

"Which one of us looks like a topper?"

Allen was taken aback for a moment as he blushed. He knew fully well what it meant to 'top', as a result of the Crow member's constant teasing about him and Kanda, and was startled; it wasn't everyday that you get asked that question from complete strangers.

"Um," Allen looked both of them over as he thought. It seemed like the red haired one was the dominant based on a first glance, but after further inspection of their appearances, Allen noticed that the blonde's body language held such a powerful confidence that it seemed to push the ginger into the background. "You," Allen pointed to the blonde.

"I told you it was obvious, Matt!" The blonde man laughed triumphantly while the redhead sulked. The blonde signaled the bartender. "Oi, three shots of tequila for me and my mates."

"Three?" Allen looked puzzled; as far as he saw, the two guys were by themselves.

"Yeah, you guessed right so this is your reward," the blonde smiled as he passed Allen the shot glass.

"No thank you," Allen politely declined.

"You the designated driver tonight? Is that why you've been staring at your water so sadly?" 'Matt' smirked as he held his own shot in his hands.

"No," Allen answered quietly and then looked away. He didn't notice that his melancholy was so obvious to other people.

"Then what's stopping ya?" The blonde asked.

Allen didn't answer; he wasn't about to give a long story about his Master's destructive habits. Suddenly, Kanda appeared at the bar and ordered himself a second drink. Allen wistfully stared at the teenager's back. Kanda felt the boy's gaze and he glared back at him before smirking.

"You sure you can handle that _moyashi_? You look like a lightweight," he referred to the shot glass in Allen's hands.

"You're one to talk, BaKanda. I heard that Asians have a pretty low tolerance of alcohol, are you sure you want that second drink?" Allen smirked.

Kanda glared for a moment before he picked up his drink and consumed half of it in one gulp. He gave a last, triumphant smirk before walking away. Allen glared at his back for a moment before looking back at the glass in his hands.

He drank the tequila in one gulp. The boy winced slightly from the burning in his throat as he set the glass down on the table. He looked to his left; the two men were staring at him.

"So who was that guy?" The blonde leaned over and asked Allen, who was hesitant to answer.

"Stop antagonizing the poor guy, Mels," Matt told him.

'Mels' ignored him though and continued to ask the white haired boy questions. As he was bombarded with them, Allen's eyes wandered to the direction in which Kanda walked away and was easily able to find him in the crowd. Allen frowned. Surrounding Kanda were two very attractive girls. Allen's eyes scanned the two women: both of them were dressed similarly with short skirts and low cut blouses that accented their feminine features, they both had long hair that was stiff with product and wore a lot of makeup as well. They both appeared to be talking to Kanda, but the Japanese teenager looked impassive and even somewhat irritated by their presence; that didn't stop Allen from feeling a pang of jealousy though. Those girls were able to talk to Kanda, and Allen felt that the samurai would prefer their company over his.

"Oh, I see how it is," the blonde man had followed Allen's gaze and easily deciphered the situation.

"What do you mean?" Allen pretended that there was nothing between him and Kanda.

"You like him, don't you? That's why you were glaring at those girls."

Allen looked away and blushed. He didn't realize that he was outright glaring at them. "I don't like him."

The blonde smiled before calling for another round of shots.

* * *

><p>Lavi, Lenalee, and Kanda returned to find Allen slumped over the bar.<p>

"Allen?" Lenalee shook the boy's shoulder.

Allen stirred slightly and slowly lifted his head to look at the Chinese girl with dilated pupils.

"Lenaleelee~!" Allen suddenly shouted and tackled the girl with a hug. Lavi and Kanda were immobile as the situation sunk in and Lenalee began trying to pry the drunken boy off of her. Lavi began to laugh but Kanda glared at Lenalee for a moment; Allen was lying directly on top of her. Kanda pulled Allen off of the floor and almost threw him back into the chair.

"Che, I told fucking _baka_ _moyashi_ he couldn't handle it," Kanda muttered angrily.

"You should take him back to the hotel room, Kanda," Lenalee said as Lavi helped her up.

"What? Why the hell do I have to take his drunk ass back?" Kanda protested.

"Because you're not having fun anyway and I haven't scored any ladies yet," Lavi's green eye drifted to a group of girls walking by. "Make sure he get back safe, Yuu!" He called out as he ran after the women. Lenalee smiled apologetically before following Lavi.

Kanda angrily muttered as he turned back to face Allen.

"Oi, _moyashi_, get up. We're leaving."

"Mmm, okay," the boy slurred as he shakily stood up and used the bar for support, however, once he lifted his arm from the stable object, Allen fell right back onto the chair and began to drunkenly giggle.

"Che, _baka_," Kanda angrily muttered when he realized that he'd basically have to drag the kid back to the hotel room. He frowned as he took a step towards the boy and stumbled slightly; he had a few drinks as well and was a little tipsy. He sighed as he draped Allen's arm over his shoulders and wrapped his own arm around Allen's back to keep the boy upright as they began to slowly walk. Allen didn't stop giggling though.

"Y'know your ponytail's real cute," he slurred and hiccupped as he lifted his left arm up to touch the samurai's fringe.

"_Baka_! Stop talking nonsense, you're drunk," Kanda chastised him, but Allen just giggled again.

"You're real cute when you're angry too," Allen smiled as he slightly pinched Kanda's cheek as if he was a child and dropped his arm back down to his side again.

Kanda sighed with frustration; he just had to deal with this until they made it back into the room. Luckily for him, Allen kept quiet the rest of the walk back—well, not quiet per se, being that the boy never stopped laughing nor making remarks about how 'colorful' the dark streets were, but it wasn't any form of conversation in which Kanda had to engage in or pay attention to. The downside of Allen's drunken babbling though was that it drew quite a lot of attention to them. Every passerby had stared at them and a few of them, mostly other teenagers, bothered to actually comment; saying things along the lines of 'oi mate, its proper mean to make your girl carry you home', 'damn, teach your boyfriend how to hold his liquor', or 'dump the drunk and go out with me instead, pretty lady'. Each commenter received a glare and a death threat growled at them by the Japanese teen, followed by angry mutterings as he continued to walk away. He would've loved to bash their heads in, but it was impossible to do so with Allen in this state and his coordination dampened from the alcohol. Kanda realized that he'd have to teach the kid one day how to drink properly if dealing with him as drunken mess was going to be this much of a hassle.

When they finally made it back to the room, albeit after having some difficulty in unlocking the door and opening it, Kanda not so gently dropped Allen onto one of the beds. He stretched for a moment; despite Allen's size, the kid weighed a rather normal amount and was quite difficult to carry for so long.

"Mmm, Kanda?" The boy slurred against the pillow as the Japanese teenager began to walk away.

"What?" Kanda turned around slightly but stiffened as Allen clutched onto his arm.

"I'm cold," Allen pouted cutely at the samurai and Kanda stared at him for a moment with wide eyes. As a result of the liquor, Allen's pupils were dilated and made his eyes appear wider and more alluring while the boy's cream coloured skin was flushed. For some reason, when Kanda looked at it, he felt an urge to— Kanda looked away from Allen's face and blushed slightly; he had to stop thinking those weird, sexual thoughts about him. He mentally cursed the alcoholic beverages for causing them to arise so quickly.

"Che, well what the fuck do you want me to do about it?" Kanda forced his voice into an uncaring monotone.

"Hmm," Allen put his index finger on his chin to dramatize his thinking process. "You can lie down next to me," Allen giggled.

"Wha—" Kanda wasn't able to finish his protest before the boy had mustered up a little bit of strength to tug on Kanda's arm and cause him to stumble onto the bed. Kanda's body landed on top of Allen's; as Kanda used his arms to prop his body up slightly, he realized that he was actually straddling Allen and his blush deepened a little, as well as a sudden increase in the room's temperature. Kanda began to get off the boy, but Allen grabbed his arms and prevented him from moving.

"_B-Baka_!" Kanda started angrily but was silenced.

Allen had grabbed the samurai's shirt and leaned forward, capturing Kanda's lips with a sloppy kiss.

Kanda was frozen. He didn't know what he should do. Allen was kissing him. That peculiar and warm tension in his lower abdomen arose and Kanda felt as if he was burning; everything felt too hot and it all seemed to either radiate from Allen or from within himself. He didn't know why this was happening, and that bothered him. He tried to push Allen away, but the boy didn't seem to notice and added more pressure to the kiss instead.

Kanda's eyelids lowered slightly; he felt his willpower to resist deteriorate as the kiss continued and the mysterious heat spread over his body. The heat and alcohol made him struggle to make coherent thoughts but he managed to make one: that he wanted this. The images of him and the white haired boy doing such lewd acts had been attacking him for weeks; now they were a reality, and it felt damn good. Besides, it didn't seem that Allen was going to stop anytime soon so he might as well make the best of the situation, right? The increasing tension in his lower muscles seemed to agree. Kanda's cobalt eyes finally closed as he succumbed into lust and returned the kiss.

The samurai opened his mouth and licked Allen's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Allen moaned as he parted his lips and fought Kanda's tongue with his own, however, Allen's intoxication allowed Kanda to win the battle easily and gained him the right to explore Allen's mouth. The white haired boy wrapped his arms around the back of Kanda's head and shoulders to pull the teenager's body closer to his own and deepen the kiss. Kanda noticed that when this was done, there was a firm pressure against his lower regions; he moaned.

Kanda took hold of Allen's chin and pushed their mouths apart once the need for oxygen had become too strong to ignore. As Allen caught his breath, Kanda didn't stop. Those teenage hormones had taken over his senses and he felt hungry for more of the soft skin below him. The Japanese teenager lowered his head to nip and lick a path down Allen's neck; when his lips found their way to the boy's collarbone, he bit down on it, causing Allen to emit a yelp, and then began to suck on the area. Allen's yelp was replaced with a moan and when Kanda finally lifted his head back up, there was a deep red mark on the porcelain skin. Kanda smirked as he admired his work and looked back at Allen.

The boy's white hair was disheveled, his silver eyes were half lidded with lust, and his face was flushed while his lips were red and swollen. Kanda had to admit that the boy looked provocative. Allen took this opportunity to grab Kanda's shirt so he could bring the samurai's head closer to his own and hungrily capture his lips once more. This time, Kanda kissed back immediately.

The two teenage boys were too busy to notice the door open, but the sound of it slamming closed reverberated throughout the room. Kanda froze for a moment before he scrambled off of Allen, his face a deep red from being caught in such acts. He went to the door, opened it and looked down the empty corridor. Kanda narrowed his eyes before closing the door slowly and resting his head on it for a moment.

Kanda's eyes widened. What was he going to do know? Go back to the bed with Allen and continue what they had started? But what exactly had they started? They were just kissing, but were they going to go as far as— Kanda blushed. He turned his head to look at Allen's figure sprawled on the bed.

"_Moyashi_," Kanda called him, but there was no response, not even a hint that Allen had heard him. Kanda tried again, but in a slightly louder voice, "_moyashi_?"

Silence.

Kanda walked back to mattress and smirked; the boy had fallen asleep. He looked at Allen's face for a moment before crawling into the bed next to him. Unlike the previous nights, Kanda didn't sleep at the very edge of the bed, but instead settled on leaving just a few inches of space between his body and Allen's.

He felt Allen's breath on his face and wrinkled his nose after smelling the strong scent of alcohol. Kanda smirked, the kid had to learn how to control his liquor.

* * *

><p>Lenalee opened her hotel room door with confusion; she had just walked back into her room and someone had already knocked on the door. She was surprised to see Lavi standing in the hallway.<p>

"Did you need something?" She asked him.

"Well," Lavi scratched his head awkwardly, "Allen and Kanda are sort of making out and..." Lavi trailed off.

"Yeah, you can sleep on the extra bed," Lenalee laughed as she imagined Lavi walking in on Allen and Kanda's lip locking. She opened the door wider so Lavi could step into the room.

"Its about time they started though, ay?"

* * *

><p><strong>how many of you thought i was about to write some lemon? haha sorry, this story is rated T. I'll let you know if that changes ;)<strong>

** really quickly, i'd explain why i didn't really delve into kanda and allen's thoughts much during this chapter: they were drinking. for both of them to be somewhat drunk, their thoughts would seem so OOC and random and sporadic that i felt that it would turn the chapter into a chaotic mess.**

**yes, lenalee was flirting with the bartender.**

**yes, i was too lazy to come up with an entirely original gay couple or figure one out from DGM characters so I used a very OOC Matt and Mello from Death Note**

**reviews=love**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: sorry, this chapter's a bit short. only about twenty-hundred words... i hab more sad news too: i'm going on a school trip from tuesday-wednesday so the next update might not be until thursday or friday ): anyways, even though its short, i hope you like this chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nineteen<strong>

The cobalt eyes slowly opened and squinted as they adjusted to the morning light. Kanda groggily rolled over and looked at a digital clock on the bedside table; eleven a.m. The teenager groaned when he realized that their train out of London leaves at one in the afternoon and he should probably get up soon—but not just yet. Wanting to sleep for just a little bit longer, Kanda closed his eyes and rolled back closer to the center of the bed, but he was surprised to feel something hard and warm against him. He opened his eyes to see that he was face to face with a sleeping Allen. Kanda jumped out of the bed and blushed as the memories from the night before came flooding into his mind.

He stared at the boy with wide eyes filled with shock. He and Allen kissed— no, worse than that; they had already kissed twice beforehand, but last night was entirely different: they made out, snogged, hell he had even given the boy a hickey. It wasn't that Kanda was forced into it either; he was driven by his own lust. Kanda felt his body heat up once again as he remembered his intimacy with Allen.

Shower. He needed a shower: a cold one to clear his head and calm down. Kanda quickly grabbed a change of clothes from his bag and locked himself in the bathroom. Quickly stripping himself of his garments and untying his hair, he stepped into the shower stall. He sighed with relief as he felt the cold jets of water beating against his skin, cooling down his body and organizing his thoughts. The teenager closed his eyes and leaned his head against the tiled wall as he tried to make sense of the events from the night before.

He started with the bar. He had a few drinks and was slightly tipsy, but he was still completely functional and rational. Allen was too drunk to even walk on his own so he basically carried the kid back to the room. Sure, the kid was babbling the whole time and was commenting on how 'cute' he was, but it nothing weird or abnormal for a drunk guy. So they finally made it into the room, he put Allen on the bed, the kid was saying some stupid stuff and he noticed that the boy looked rather alluring.

Kanda hit his head against the tiles when he felt his body's slight increase in temperature; he had to focus.

Allen pulled him onto the bed; Kanda mentally cursed himself for allowing Allen, the drunk bean sprout, to be able to knock him over so easily. Kanda blamed the liquor in his system for the lack of coordination. Then, Allen began to kiss him.

Kanda's eyebrows knit together with confusion. Why hadn't he just pushed Allen away? The samurai frowned as he remembered that he did in fact try to, but he didn't get why he made such a feeble attempt to deny the boy. It wasn't that he was drunk and had lost control of his rational self (but Kanda was sure that it did have a small role in his lack of resistance). Anyway, Kanda tried to continue on with his thoughts, except the only thing that came to his mind was of him and Allen on the bed together.

The samurai recalled what it felt like to kiss Allen: their bodies pressed together, the boy's hands tangled in his dark hair, his lips soft, warm, and needy as they pressed themselves to his own. Kanda felt his breathing become heavier and his body heating up again as tension grew in his nether regions. He lowered the water temperature.

Kanda looked up at the ceiling and let the refreshing water hit against his face. Why did his body always react like that when he thought about the white haired boy? He wasn't some prepubescent child who had no clue what it felt like to be aroused, but he didn't get why it was the _moyashi_, some idiotic kid that irritated him to no end, why was it _him_ who made his emotions so erratic.

The teenager leaned his head back against the tiles and closed his eyes. He didn't know what it was that made Allen so special, but he was sure of one thing: that he and his body craved more.

* * *

><p>Allen groaned with pain as he awoke to a painful pounding in his head. He tried to open his eyes, but shut them immediately and threw his face under his pillow; the room was too bright and aggravated his headache. Allen frowned when he realized that this was what people would call a hangover. Allen's eyebrows knitted together. How had he gotten into the bed? He decided that he'd figure that out later and tried to stand up; he moved very slowly and cautiously this time as to not cause himself further pain. He slowly stumbled his way into the kitchen and looked around with confusion.<p>

Where was everyone? Kanda and Lavi? He looked at a clock, it was eleven thirty, and Allen realized that they might've gone to get breakfast by now.

Allen froze; suddenly his insides twisted and turned, giving him such strong nausea that he had to lean against a chair for support. He felt the bile rising in his throat and sprinted to the kitchen sink, throwing up the contents of his stomach into the silver basin. He wasn't sure how long he was retching and gagging, but once his body was left empty he wiped his mouth and fell onto one of the chairs, allowing his head to flop onto the table.

Allen felt awful. The pounding headache never stopped and now his throat felt raw and burned. He put his hand to his throat but winced as he brushed over a point on his collarbone. He lifted his shirt collar and looked down with confusion as he saw a red mark on his skin that showed signs of bruising. His eyes widened. It almost looked like a bite mark.

"Che, looks like the fucking lightweight finally woke up."

Allen almost jumped out of his seat as he turned to see Kanda walking into the kitchen. He noticed that Kanda's hair was wet and there were a few beads of water on his clothes; he must've taken a shower. Overall though, Kanda's facial expression and voice were lacking all forms of emotion. Allen was about to respond, but his throat burned painfully within the first few syllables so he settled with a mere grunt and set his head back down onto the table. He closed his eyes as he tried to concentrate on something other than the pain in his head.

He listened to Kanda's footsteps as he walked about the room. He heard a few of the cupboard doors opening and closing and the rush of water from the sink. Allen jumped as a plastic cup filled with water landed just a few inches away from his head. He stared at it for a moment before he looked up with confusion at Kanda, who took the seat across from him.

"You're supposed to drink it, _baka_," Kanda's voice already held irritation in it, so Allen picked up the glass and felt relief when the cool liquid passed through his throat.

"Um, thanks," the boy said hoarsely. He looked back at Kanda; the teenager was staring at him with _confusion_? "What? Is there something on my face?"

"You mean you don't…?" Kanda's confused voice trailed off at the end. He didn't get why Allen was acting so normal.

"I don't what? Oh wait Kanda, I have a question," the boy changed the subject; Kanda didn't stop staring at him though. Allen blushed slightly as he pulled his shirt collar aside so the mark on his collarbone was visible. "Did someone, erm, bite me?" He asked awkwardly.

Kanda's eyes darted back and forth between the mark and Allen's face. He had made the mark; he was the one who did it when he and Allen were being intimate. He looked back at Allen's face. The boy's face held no indication that he was lying about not knowing either.

The samurai felt his anger rising. He had put himself through hell this morning just to try and figure this situation out and brace himself for the conversation he and the kid were going to have about it. Now, the boy didn't even remember it happened when he was the one who started the whole damn thing.

"_Baka_! You fucking—" Kanda froze midsentence. He was about to angrily tell the kid what had happened but stopped. Should he actually tell Allen? Kanda looked at the white haired boy: he was looking at him expectantly and with confusion. Kanda realized that the whole situation from the night before would complicate everything. He mentally mapped out the possibilities of what would happen if he were to apprise the boy. One possibility was that nothing would change; Allen might just apologize for acting like that and they'd both move on with their lives. Another possibility was that Allen would freak out and he might try to sever himself from the samurai and his other friends again. Another possibility would be that Allen might claim that Kanda had taken advantage of him while he was in such a vulnerable position. The kid could've even claimed that with all of the alcohol, he could've just thought Kanda was a woman or just someone else entirely. Kanda looked away as he realized that no good would come out of informing Allen of what had happened between them.

"You were drunk and were flirting with some guy," Kanda forced his features to be entirely unreadable and his voice a flat monotone as he lied. "He did that to you,".

"What?" Allen shouted out as he blushed. "You mean that some guy and I were…?" He trailed off, too shocked by his own actions to say them aloud.

"Yeah," Kanda muttered.

The sound of the hotel room door opening and closing reached the kitchen. A few short seconds later, Lavi walked into the kitchen with a huge grin on his face.

"Mornin'!" He greeted his friends cheerily.

Kanda didn't respond and Allen merely grumbled a 'good morning'. Lavi raised his eyebrow and laughed.

"What? Did I walk in on the awkward morning-after breakfast? Or did Yuu forget his birth control?"

Kanda stood up and grabbed the empty water cup on the table, throwing it at Lavi's head. The redhead narrowly avoided the attack and the cup fell to the floor.

"_Urusse, baka usagi_!" Kanda glared at him and clenched his hands into fists. Allen and Lavi stared at the enraged samurai for a moment, both of them too shocked to say or do anything.

Kanda looked at the shocked expressions on their faces and faltered for a moment. He angrily stormed out of the room and sat down on one of the beds.

Why was he so angry? There was nothing for him to, be angry about. Yes, the rabbit had used his first name, but his responses have never been that immediately violent. Not even the birth control comment would've stirred up that much of a reaction any other day. The only thing left was the implication of what Allen and Kanda did the night before.

"Oi, Kanda," Lavi called as he walked into the room and sat down next to the samurai. Kanda didn't say anything or move. "Is something wrong?"

"Why would something be wrong?" Kanda's voice was emotionless. Lavi narrowed his eye; he was sure that Allen and Kanda would've been like honeymooners by the way they were acting the night before.

"Is it about Al—"

"No," Kanda cut him off. "I have no fucking reason to give a damn about the fucking _moyashi_."

Lavi sighed and got off the bed; he wasn't going to press the issue just yet. Now entirely alone, Kanda laid back on the bed and stared at the ceiling as he retreated into his mind.

Why did he care so much if Allen found out? It shouldn't bother him if the relationship between he and the kid got worse. If anything, he should've just let Lavi tell him, then the nuisance might finally leave him alone, but why did he frown when he thought of this as their future together?

Kanda's eyebrows pulled themselves together with confusion. There were only two options: Allen knowing and not knowing. He had just established that he didn't like the former option and utilized the latter, but something within himself seemed to be in pain as the thought of it. During his shower, he realized that he did in fact somewhat desire Allen, at least sexually. He discerned that keeping this secret could hinder anything that he and the boy might have in the future.

Kanda "che'd" and rolled onto his side. He shouldn't be thinking anything like that, or even the events of the night before.

_It all meant nothing to him anyway_.

* * *

><p><strong>so how was it? i swear, making kanda think of anything other than soba and trying to keep it IC is the most challenging thing ive ever done.<strong>

**complain to me about it in a review**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I'M ALIVEE! *doges rocks thrown at me for not posting in a while* sorry about that, can you all forgive me? anyways, this chapter is a bit over 3000 words so i hope it makes up for my lack of updating.**

**very quickly i'd like to say something about the last line in the previous chapter: _It all meant nothing to him anyway_. the 'him' is supposed to be Allen, not Kanda. im sorry if that came off the other way. anyways, please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty<strong>

"Good Morning, Kanda," Allen smiled as he took his seat next to the samurai. The emotionless cobalt eyes shifted to Allen's direction but went back to focusing at the front of the classroom. Allen's eyebrows knitted together with confusion. Kanda was never interested in their math class, or most other classes for that matter, so why was he staring at the board as if it was the most interesting thing in the world? The white haired boy stared at him for a moment and noticed that instead of looking interested, Kanda actually appeared detached and his eyes seemed to be staring at some invisible object; there wasn't even a small trace of the irritation in the samurai's usual disposition.

Allen frowned and faced the front of the room. Kanda had been acting oddly since their departure from London; actually, even the morning they left Kanda had acted weird. Allen absent-mindedly touched his collarbone; even he had acted peculiar during the small trip. Allen was shocked and even somewhat disappointed by the fact that he had ignored his better judgment, got incredibly drunk, and then allowed some random stranger to bite him. Kanda seemed to be the only one of his friends who knew that he was flirting with some guy so Allen had asked him a couple of times about who this man was; Kanda never gave an answer though. He would just snap at the boy and say that if he really wanted to remember who it was then he shouldn't have drunk so much. Allen's eyes widened. Was Kanda acting colder than usually towards him because of what he did? Kanda could possibly be a homophobe and could've found his lewd behaviour sinful; it made sense for Kanda to dislike him so much then. Allen quickly discarded the possibility though. When they kissed at the carnival Kanda didn't seem at all bothered and even when Kanda had said that it was a man, not woman, who had made the hickey, he didn't seem disgusted, but bitter. The pair of silver eyes slowly drifted to the samurai. Kanda didn't feel anything for him though so why would his actions disturb him so much?

* * *

><p>"Up onto the stage, my children!" Professor Tiedoll called out to his pupils, "today we're going to perform a simple mirroring activity. Everyone get into pairs and scatter yourselves around the stage."<p>

As the students split into pairs, Allen, Kanda, Lavi, and Lenalee formed the usual combination of people in their group: Lavi with Lenalee and Allen with Kanda.

"Do you want to start or should I?" Allen asked the samurai politely, hoping that the teenager had gotten over his sour mood by now. The boy received no response. Allen sighed and decided that he was going to be the one leading their movements. He lifted his arm and looked at Kanda, doubtful that the other teenager would even play such a game. Kanda remained still. Allen raised his arm again, no response. The samurai's arms remained firmly crossed over his chest.

"Can't you at least do the assigned activity while you sulk?" Allen felt his anger slowly rise. He felt that during the trip to London, the majority of tension between he and the samurai had finally departed and that he'd finally be able to at least be in contact with the teenager, but now Kanda was ruining it. Allen hadn't done anything specifically to hurt, attack, or annoy the samurai so there couldn't have been any reason other than Kanda being more of an asshole than usual.

"Che, I don't have to do anything, short-stack," Kanda's voice was cold as he glared at Allen. He absolutely hated just how normal the kid was acting.

"Oh, is it that you don't even understand what we're supposed to be doing because the word 'mirroring' is too advanced for your vocabulary?"

"I know what the fucking word fucking means, _baka_. I'm still not doing it."

"Well, that's really selfish of you. This is a group exercise, is it not? Oh wait, you're too much of a self-centered, antisocial bastard—"

The white haired boy was cut off as Kanda stepped over to him and tightly gripped his collar; his cobalt eyes were filled with rage and for a moment, Allen believed he saw a faint hint of sorrow hidden behind the anger.

"If you don't stop talking, I'll beat you into a bloody pulp and make sure you'll never open that fucking mouth again," Kanda snarled at the boy.

Allen was immobile with fright; Kanda made threats all the time, but they usually utilized Kanda's favourite weapon: Mugen. Threats rarely consisted of the samurai using his bare hands to conflict such damage. The glare on Allen's face softened as he realized just how frustrated and angry Kanda must be with something. Allen's eyes shifted downward as he debated what to do next. He had no idea if what was bothering Kanda was his doing or not, but Allen knew that he just unfairly provoked the samurai. Once he made up his mind and internally sighed, he moved his silver eyes to meet Kanda's, which were still filled with rage. Allen realized that he didn't care what it was that bothered the other teenager and was fully aware of how dysfunctional their relationship has been, but Allen was determined to not lose Kanda completely. His voice was gentle and almost sympathetic as he spoke.

"I'm sorry."

Kanda's eyes widened. The kid was _sorry_? Sorry for what? Did he actually remember the events of London? The samurai had no clue; the sentence was too vague and their lives were too hectic to understand what exact thing he was referring to. Kanda searched the boy's face for any clues as to what he was apologizing for. His eyes were wide and sincere; they even seemed to be hiding some form of guilt as the boy looked down shyly. Was it guilt for currently irritating the samurai or for past events? Kanda frowned; if Allen were apologizing for the London incident, one would expect him to be blushing furiously and babbling like an idiot. He was completely silent and his skin retained its ivory tone. The kid was completely clueless to the waves of thoughts within the samurai.

Kanda let go of Allen's shirt and walked out of the theatre.

He inattentively walked though the empty school hallways, not sure of where he was going but merely trusting his feet to bring him somewhere more peaceful.

After a few minutes of the aimless wandering, Kanda was shocked to find himself standing at his meditation spot—correction: what _was_ his mediation spot. Though it was still the most secluded area of the entire school, ever since he met Allen, the place hadn't been remotely peaceful. The kid had just stumbled there, like the idiot he was, and ruined its tranquility with his nonsense. The peculiar entity known as Allen Walker spread like a disease and tainted the few places where Kanda had a peace of mind. Allen Walker was inescapable.

Kanda grit his teeth. He left the theatre to get away from the nuisance and yet the kid continued to haunt him. Kanda leaned against the wall and sighed; he was still somewhat surprised, and annoyed, that he even let someone control his thoughts so much. In fact, it was getting rather hard for Kanda to remember his life before a certain white haired boy had entered it. Kanda rarely let people into his life so for the kid to receive so much attention from him in just four months was quite the accomplishment, it took Alma at least two months just to say 'hi' to him.

Kanda closed his eyes and rubbed his temple. Why was he thinking of such things, now of all times? What happened with Alma during his childhood wasn't relevant in the slightest to what was currently happening in the samurai's life; there was no reason for him to be reminded of it. Kanda frowned; he realized they did both seem to share something: smiling.

Kanda smirked as he noticed just how cliché and sappy that last thought was, but it was true nevertheless.

Both Kanda and Alma were rather lonely as children; the difference was that the he developed a hardened personality and Alma ended up acting idiotically friendly. Kanda grew angry and frustrated with everyone in order to keep them away while Alma constantly laughed and smiled to draw people closer to him. Years later, Kanda realized that they were both the same though and that's how they were able to become friends.

Similarly to Alma, Allen also stupidly smiled all the time, regardless of how he really felt, however, his smile and Alma's were entirely different. Alma used it to gain friends and dispel his solitude, but the white haired boy never seemed to go out of his way to gain companionship. For what purpose then was the smile, what was it masking? Kanda discerned that Allen's fake smiles always appeared when people asked him questions or expressed any hint of concern towards the boy. He frowned slightly; those reassuring smiles weren't used to draw people in, but to keep them away. When everyone else would see the white haired boy smile as if he hadn't a care in the world, their concerns would immediately disappear and they'd automatically assume that the kid was all right. Kanda smirked triumphantly; he had seen through the kid's act. Everyone else saw a flawless performance and accepted it to be reality while he had seen the truth, a mere actor reading off a script of lies.

The bell rang from within the building, but Kanda didn't move from his spot. It was his lunch period and he wasn't in the mood to deal with his three classmates; he didn't really want any soba now anyway.

Kanda smirked as he remembered eating the almost painfully sweet mitarashi dango. He remembered that, even though they were tainted with alcohol at the time, Allen's lips seemed to be kind of sweet as well. Knots formed in Kanda's stomach; maybe he should get some lunch.

* * *

><p>By the time Kanda reached the cafeteria the entirety of his class had already settled in, leaving the only empty seat to be with Allen, Lavi, and Lenalee. He felt all three of their gazes directed at him as he sat down quietly and began to eat his soba. Lavi was the only one with the courage to speak.<p>

"So Yuu—" The ginger started but fell of the bench with a quick one-armed shove from a certain Japanese teenager sitting next to him. "That really hurt," Lavi pouted as he slowly got up and rubbed the part of his butt that he fell on; Kanda didn't stop eating. "Anyway, so why did you lea—Allen?"

The white haired boy stood up abruptly.

"I'll be right back," he smiled reassuringly at his friends as he hurriedly walked towards Chef Jerry's counter. He swore that he felt Kanda's glare on his back. Since the Japanese teenager stormed out of their Theatre class, Allen couldn't help but feel some form of guilt. He didn't know what was bothering Kanda, but he couldn't help but feel that it was his fault. It was always his fault; he was the 'cursed boy' so everything bad was naturally blamed on him and he felt that it was true most of the time.

"Oh sugar, what's got you looking so down in the dumps, hmm?" Jerry's concerned voice filled Allen's ears.

"Nothing, I'm just hungry," Allen covered up with a reassuring smile. "Can you please make me some more mitarashi dango?"

"Sure thing hon!" The chef smiled as he vanished into the kitchen and reappeared in just a few seconds with a full plate of the sugary treat. Allen thanked him and walked back to his seat with his food. Unfortunately for him though, the awkward, tense, and peculiar feel between the four hadn't faded while he was gone, or maybe it had left momentarily and he was the one causing it?

Allen picked up a stick of dango and at the sugary spheres in a second. He blocked out everything else surrounding him; it was just him and the dango, alone. Allen picked up another skewer and another until there was a moderate pile of them devoid of the treat. What Allen didn't notice was how loudly and messily he was eating. There were crumbs everywhere and the glaze stuck to his fingers and around his mouth.

His friends looked on with confusion. Allen always had an appetite and ate rather loudly, but this was odd. Instead of just eating out of hunger, this time he appeared to be as if he was stuffing his feelings with food. It had even caught Kanda's attention. His eyes followed the boy's movements as he would reach out for a skewer with his sticky fingers and then take bite after bite of the treat, occasionally licking the sphere with his pink tongue to taste the glaze, bringing the samurai's attention to his mouth, glistening from the sauce that coated it. Then he'd repeat. His mouth never stopped moving, the sauce continued to cover him, his tongue continued to lick. It was maddening. Kanda was fully aware of his physical attraction for the boy as he felt his body's temperature rise. Kanda set his chopsticks down; they were becoming slightly difficult to hold so precisely. His breath became slightly heavier as the thoughts continued. He had to stop Allen, now. The white haired boy picked up another skewer and noticed that there was a drop of glaze on the backside of his hand; he lifted it up and licked the sauce off.

"_Baka moyashi!_ Can you fucking eat like a decent person?" Kanda shouted at him as he threw a napkin dispenser across the table at the boy. Luckily, Allen had good reflexes and caught it before it collided with his face.

"I am eating like a decent person, BaKanda," Allen said as he placed the napkin holder back onto the table. With this said, he reached for another skewer of dango and continued eating in the same manner.

Kanda was pissed off by now; how could the airhead not realize what he was doing? Why did his innocence shine in the most inconvenient times? Putting on an expression of determination, Kanda decided to stop the madness himself.

Taking hold of Allen's hand, he removed the skewer from its grasp and grabbed a handful of napkins with his other hand. He then proceeded to somewhat forcefully wipe off the glaze and crumbs from around the boy's mouth.

Allen stared at him with eyes widened with shock. Kanda was touching him. His one hand was still encased around Allen's deformed one and then his other would occasionally come into contact with his skin. Allen felt the blush on his face as he silently wished it were more than just Kanda's hands touching him.

Their contact ended though as Kanda removed his fingers and held up the now dirtied napkin with a scowl.

"Che, decent people don't make this much of a fucking mess, _baka_. Don't be such a fucking pig and eat properly," Kanda said as he put the napkins down. He reached for his chopsticks and was about to take a bite of his soba when he looked up and noticed all three of his friends staring at him. His eyebrows furrowed together as he tried to figure out what was so shocking to his friends. He hadn't done anything odd, all he did was show the kid that he was eating like an animal and that he should change his ways.

Now Kanda's own eyes widened in shock. What he had just done to Allen was much like how a loving parent would deal with their child. Suddenly, as if he had shown some sore of weakness, Kanda threw the chopsticks onto his plate and left the cafeteria. Once again, he ended up at the meditation spot.

Kanda pressed his palm to his forehead with frustration. Why had he been so stupid as to do something like that, something so _affectionate_? The word gave off a strange feeling in the teenager's mind. No, it wasn't affectionate; the action was entirely based off of his own desire to stop the kid from being a slob, nothing nice about it. The tension in Kanda's muscles relaxed slightly as he reassured himself, but he was still bothered; the image of Allen eating the mitarashi dango replayed itself over and over again and Kanda found himself wanting Allen's mouth to be put to other uses.

Kanda staggered for a moment and looked around. This was where it all started. Just two months ago the kid had kissed him, right here, in this very spot. Kanda's eyes widened.

Why had Allen kissed him that day?

"Oi, Yuu."

Kanda turned around to see Lavi walking towards him.

"What do you want?" Kanda's voice was emotionless.

"I want to know what's been bothering you."

"There isn't anything bothering me."

"Oh, come on Yuu, you and I both know that's a lie." Though Lavi's voice still held a more friendly and conversational tone, his green eye was studiously inspecting Kanda.

"Che, you're reading into things too much," Kanda turned slightly so most of his face was free from the ginger's stare.

"I know about London," Lavi's voice was cold and calculative. He was just speaking facts. "I saw it; you, and Allen, on the bed."

Kanda's eyes widened slightly wish shock but he quickly hid his emotions with a stoic mask. He remained silent.

"You know what it is that I don't get?" His voice sounded more normal now, "why are you and Allen still so catty towards each other. After something like that I would assume that—"

"He doesn't know," Kanda flatly interrupted him.

"Wait, what?" Lavi was confused, what exactly didn't Allen know?

"He was too drunk—didn't remember a thing in the morning." Kanda's voice was peculiar: it consisted of irritation, anger, and a hint of sorrow. There was a moment of silence as Lavi let the information soak in.

"Why haven't you told him?" Lavi asked.

"There's no fucking reason to."

"But Yuu, this is—"

"Be quiet already," Kanda began to make his way into the building.

"What do you think will happen when he does find out?"

"Nothing, because he won't find out."

"What if I tell him?" Lavi's tone was serious. Kanda turned around and glared at him.

"You wouldn't dare," the Japanese teenager growled.

"What are you afraid of happening, Kanda?"

Kanda faltered for a moment. What exactly was he afraid of? What was he protecting?

"You're not going to tell him." Kanda's forced his voice to remain emotionless as he pushed the thought of his fears to the back of his mind.

"Give me a good reason not to," Lavi challenged.

"Because it didn't fucking mean anything!" Kanda angrily shouted at the ginger. Slightly ashamed by his outburst, he continued on in a lower tone. "He was drunk, that's why it happened. It could've been anyone else and he wouldn't have known the difference. It meant nothing."

With that, Kanda finally made his way into the building, leaving Lavi outside alone. Before the door fully closed though, he heard Lavi say something.

"_Baka."_

* * *

><p><strong>i hope it was worth the wait. notice how the roles have switched- at first allen was like 'oh kanda doesn't like me at all' and now its kanda who thinks allen doesn't like him, LIKE A MIRROR! and they did a mirroring exercise before- my english teacher would give me props for that haha. i do hope though that this didn't cause major OOCness.<strong>

**anyway, i have two questions to ask everyone: **

**1)should Alma appear in the story? **

**2)should I make the long enough so that people's pasts are in the physical story or should i just end it however i want and upload a bonus chapter that describes their past?**

**i would really appreciate it if you will all answer them.**

**also, if you haven't heard about ****S.O.P.A**** please go to****americancensorship. org**

**SOPA can remove websites such as facebook, tumblr, youtube, megavideo, livejournal, twitter, and many others before the end of 2011 if its passed. i, like other teenagers, am entirely dependent on most of the websites listed above and will probably die if they're removed. please do what you can to stop this, even if you aren't from the U.S.**

**and lastly, reviews=love :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: please don't kill me for not updating in about ten days. this chapter is 3800+ words so i hope it was worth waiting for.**

**quick comment on the last chapter: i noticed a lot of people thought that Lavi was entirely serious about telling Allen, well, he's not. that was Lavi's super intelligent mode. he was provoking Kanda because that was the best method to get an honest answer out of the stubborn bastard. i should've probably written more about Lavi's thoughts, but I like keeping his character an enigma.**

**about the alma situation: you'll just have to wait and find out :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-One<strong>

"Oi!"

Kanda didn't even turn his head; he knew exactly who it was behind him.

"Yuu, wait up!" Lavi complained as he ran up beside the ponytailed teenager.

"Stop calling me that," came Kanda's usual irritated voice.

The two teenagers turned the corner to the theatre hallway, but Kanda froze. Lavi noticed and looked over to see what the samurai was staring at. Lenalee was standing at the end of the hallway and Allen was opening the theatre door for her.

"Thanks, Allen," Lenalee smiled at him. "I don't get why you're always acting like such a gentleman though."

"Just in my nature," Allen smiled back at her as he followed her into the theatre.

Lavi looked back at Kanda; he was staring at the door. He sighed as he yanked Kanda's ponytail, snapping the teenager out of his daze.

"_Baka_ _usagi_! What was that for?" Kanda responded angrily as he lifted his hands to fix his now messed-up ponytail.

"I dunno," Lavi shrugged as the two resumed walking. "Anyways, I was talking to Professor Tiedoll before and he said that our class today has a pretty interesting activity."

"Che, how is anything in this class interesting?" Kanda responded but he felt uneasy; there was an odd glint in Lavi's eye when he spoke.

"Maybe you'll like this one," Lavi smiled almost mischievously as they entered the theatre. Kanda's eyes narrowed. He didn't like how the ginger was acting. Kanda was well aware that Lavi was incredibly intelligent, and probably knew a lot more about anything and everything than the samurai ever could, but this was odd. Though Lavi held vast amounts of knowledge, he never had a know-it-all attitude. Kanda tried to mentally brace himself for whatever this 'activity' could be.

"Hello my darling students!" Professor Tiedoll called out as he stepped onto the stage. "Today we are—wait. Do you all smell that?" The Professor dramatically sniffed about the stage. The students' eyebrows raised; there wasn't any smell. "Aha! It is the smell of," the Professor paused slightly for a dramatic effect before he rather campily exclaimed, "romance! Ah, can't you just smell it, my pupils?"

The students merely stared at him, but his level of excitement didn't cease.

"Today, we are going to bring some romance into the theatre! Everyone get into pairs! Today, we're going to learn how the actors portray their love on the stage!"

After some of the teenagers got over murmuring and giggling over who would be placed with whom, they all got into their pairs. However, a certain quartet took longer than the rest of the class to pair up. Being that they were the last students, Lavi looked at his friends and wondered which of them he'd be partnering with. Lenalee was glaring at another girl in their class who had been placed with one of the stereotypical school hunks. Lavi turned his head; Kanda and Allen were both just sitting there with bored expressions on their faces (Kanda's appeared a bit more irritated though), but neither of them seemed to be paying attention to the class and didn't appear to have heard what Professor Tiedoll had said. Lavi smirked.

"You'll be my partner today, right Yuu-chan?" The ginger called out happily and draped his arm over Kanda's shoulders.

"Call me by that name and honorific one more time and I'll slice you to pieces," Kanda threatened as he removed the arm from his shoulder.

"Then you'll be my partner, _moyashi_!" Lavi smiled at Allen, but the happy expression wasn't returned.

"Call me _moyashi_ again and I'll cut off all your hair," the boy threatened.

Lavi forced back a smile; everything was going to plan.

"Guess I'm with Lenalee then, eh?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I'll be your partner, Lavi," Lenalee made a feeble attempt to smile; she was still sore about not being partnered with the other handsome teenager.

"Looks like that leaves Yuu and Allen!" Lavi quickly grabbed Lenalee's arm and pulled them a few meters away from the other two teenagers, far away enough to eliminate any form of conversation between the two but close enough to spy on them.

"Tsk," Kanda grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest. The redhead was still acting weird. He glared at him for a moment before shifting his gaze to Allen. The kid was stupidly smiling again. "Che," Kanda couldn't bare to look at that fake smile any longer so he settled with averting his gaze to one of the theatre curtains.

"Okay, now that everyone's got partners, prepare to feel the love!" The old professor called out excitedly. Kanda and Allen's eyes widened with shock.

"What?" They both shouted out, looking at each other for a moment but looking away quickly when their eyes met. Lavi snickered in the background.

"Everyone stand facing your partner," the professor continued. "Now— Yuu? Why aren't you and Allen cooperating?"

Kanda angrily muttered some threats and turned to face the white haired teenager, but he kept his eyes pointed at anything other than the boy's face. Allen did the same but did so with a blush on his pale cheeks.

"Now one of you take both of you're hands and place them on the other's cheeks."

Kanda didn't move his hands. He wasn't going to do that, not to Allen, not when he's been trying so hard to resist the kid. He didn't care how much the thought of holding the boy's face in his hands seemed to appeal to certain parts of his mind; he wouldn't do it. He kept his cobalt eyes glaring at a spot on the floor.

Allen was just as conflicted. His silver eyes darted back and forth between Kanda's hands and the samurai's face. He wasn't moving. Allen looked around the class; everyone else seemed to be getting over their qualms about the assignment. He looked back at Kanda; he still hadn't moved. Was he waiting for Allen to do it then? A blush began to spread itself across the boy's cheeks. Should he do it? Should he not? Being so close to Kanda was all he really wanted these days and now the opportunity to fulfill his desire was being handed to him on a silver platter, but he was still so hesitant about it. Kanda disliked him so much already, Allen's presence was only barely tolerable to the Japanese teenager; Allen didn't want ruin the little had, but the offer was so tempting. He looked at his hands. He had no problems with his right arm, if anything, that arm acted as his savior; it kept him somewhat human. He glared at the monstrosity hanging from his left shoulder; this was the arm that acted as an inescapable demon throughout his life and he had the gall to even think about placing it on Kanda's cheek?

"Now make sure than your wrist is an inch or so past the other's face," the professor continued.

Allen looked back at Kanda; the samurai's unworldly appearance never ceased to amaze the boy. The silky hair falling down just right to frame his face, the dark cobalt eyes that seemed to enchant you when you look at them, the outline of toned muscles under a tee shirt, Allen clenched his fists. Yes, he did have the gall. His features rearranged themselves to produce an expression mirroring his determination. He lifted both his hands up and gently placed them on Kanda's cheeks, pulling the teenager's head down slightly to meet his.

It took all of Kanda's willpower to hide his shock.

"Move your heads close together; close enough so that your lips are hidden behind your hands, but that you're not actually kissing."

And that's what Allen did; he moved lips so close to Kanda's that their warm breaths were felt on the other's face and the only thing between them was a centimeter of air. Neither of them closed their eyes. Instead, both of them seemed to be determined to stare into the other's eyes the longest as if whoever gave in to the increasing heat first meant that they lost a competition. Kanda kept his cobalt eyes entirely emotionless; he wasn't about to succumb into lust now, not after all the effort he's put into keeping their make out session a secret. Allen was the same; even though he wished he could close the dreaded gap, he wasn't going to ruin what he had.

"Very convincing!" Tiedoll clapped happily, brining the two teenagers' back into reality. Allen quickly pulled his hands back to his sides and felt a blush rising; his mask was breaking. Kanda stepped back and looked at some point in the distance, trying to control the knots in his stomach.

"Now, that is just one way actors portray romance in the theatre, however, it all depends on whether or not the actors can express the strong emotions held by their characters. Do it again, but with more feeling."

"Uhm, Professor?" Allen called out. "Can I be excused for a moment?"

Tiedoll nodded. "Unfortunately, Yuu, that means you won't have a partner and won't be able to perform the activity."

"Che, fine by me," Kanda muttered as he tried to regulate his body's temperature.

Allen quickly thanked the teacher and hastened his way out of the room. He needed somewhere to be alone, somewhere he could collect his thoughts and control his hormones: the boy's locker-room. Once the door to the locker-room closed and Allen did a quick search to see if he was alone, which he was, he leaned against one of the lockers and slid down to the floor.

His breathing was erratic and his face was burning up. He clutched one of his knees to his chest and rested his chin on it. His mind was racing. How could he have been so stupid and carless? He was 'cursed', he had no right to even be in Kanda's presence, let alone touch him. What if he had lost control? What if he gave into the temptation and connected their lips? Surely if he was to perform that activity again he wouldn't be able to control himself. Allen winced as he thought of the consequences for kissing Kanda would've been. He thought back to the event of just a few minutes ago. Kanda's cobalt eyes: they were so indifferent, so cold. Allen grit his teeth. Kanda was probably trying to control his temper, just trying to stomach the fact that the '_moyashi_' was touching him.

Allen sighed; he couldn't blame Kanda for not liking him and just sulking over it wouldn't solve anything. It was his fault for becoming so attached. He had to be strong, put on that fake smile of his, and just keep walking. Allen composed himself and stood up, but the locker-room door opened. Upon seeing whom it was who walked in, Allen's emotionless face turned into a glare.

"Crow," he growled.

"Fancy seeing the school poof here, eh?" Madarao smirked. "Have a falling out with the girlfriend?"

"What do you want, Madarao?"

"Why must you be so mean to me?" Madarao pretended to have his feelings hurt.

"Madarao? You in here?" Tokusa called out as he entered the locker-room, followed by Goushi. They stood on Madarao's left and right flanks respectively. Tokusa raised his eyebrows when he saw Allen. "Why are you bothering with this kid again?"

"I was just saying hello to our dear friend, but the shrimp was acting so rude to me."

"Hmm, you think we ought to teach him some proper manners? What do you say, Goushi?"

Goushi merely grunted, but it seemed to have egged the other on being that all three of them stepped closer to Allen.

Allen glared at the trio; he was obviously outnumbered. He could've easily taken two of them on, but all three was a challenge. Allen's eyes searched for an escape route, but he was pressed against the lockers and the three were surrounding him. He was trapped.

Allen grit his teeth; there was no other choice but to fight.

* * *

><p>Kanda flung a rubber band onto the stage. After Allen had left the class, Kanda sat down in the audience to compose himself for when the kid would come back. The problem was that Allen was taking a really, really long time. If anything, instead of becoming calmer, Kanda was becoming more nervous and irritated to the point where had begun fidgeting. He glanced at the door; still, no Allen. Kanda looked at the rest of the class on the stage. They all had moved onto some other activity and the professor seemed to be very focused on their performances; no one would notice if Kanda just got up and left. Should he go find Allen? Its not like he had anything better to do. The teenager looked back at the door.<p>

Kanda stood up and quickly made his way out of the theatre. He checked the meditation spot first; every time Allen seemed to be hiding he came there, but Kanda was surprised to see that the area was entirely empty. He furrowed his eyebrows. Where else could the kid be? Lost? Kanda wandered some of the empty hallways for a few minutes before he heard a loud noise coming from the locker-room; it sounded like something banged against the lockers and fell to the floor with a thud. He heard muffled laughter and voices through the door. He identified one of the voice's to be Madarao.

Kanda grit his teeth; what the hell were those bastards up to now? Kanda briefly reflected on his previous encounters with Crow and smirked. Apart from their physical altercations, Kanda hadn't really gotten any revenge on them. This seemed to be a golden opportunity for him to kick their asses and possibly have them stop pestering him so much. Kanda opened the door and entered the locker-room.

His eyes widened in shock and the samurai was immobile as he stared at the scene before him. He anticipated Tokusa and Goushi to be with Madarao, but he didn't expect to see was that slowly and shakily rising from a crouched position on the ground was Allen. His clothes were wrinkled and white hair disheveled; the ivory skin on his forehead was smeared with blood from a small wound, his left cheek was bruised, and his bottom lip was cut; the usually happy expression on his face was now cold and emotionless; the silver eyes that were usually filled with joy had dulled. Though it felt like hours, only a fraction of a second had passed and the four teenagers turned to face Kanda.

Allen's eye's seemed to brighten. The samurai felt his anger rising and clenched his fists as

"Ooh, is your girlfriend here to save you?" Tokusa smirked, bringing Kanda's attention to the Crow members.

"I'm so scared!" Madarao added jokingly and laughed, but was cut off as Kanda's fist came into contact with his mouth. After staggering backwards, Madarao steadied himself and spit out a bit of blood. He smirked before grabbing Allen and wrapping his arm around the teenager's throat. Kanda stiffened. "Relax ponytail, we only just teaching the runt some manners." Tokusa and Goushi used this opportunity to restrain Kanda's arms. Madarao leaned his head next to Allen's. "Isn't that right?"

Allen growled; he stomped on Madarao's foot and painfully jabbed him in the gut with his elbow, causing the Crow member to loosen the headlock. Allen quickly pushed Madarao back, spun around, and delivered a final punch to the Crow member's cheek.

Seeing Allen break free from Madarao's grasp, Kanda kneed Goushi in the stomach. The Crow member bent over slightly as he clutched his stomach in pain and Kanda kicked him over. Without Goushi restraining one of his arms, Kanda grabbed Tokusa by his hair and pushed him forward as he dealt a punch to his face.

Kanda faced Allen. The cold visage had on just a moment before had vanished and was replaced with a smile.

"Thanks for helping me, I knew I couldn't handle all three of them by myself," Allen smiled sheepishly. Kanda wasn't listening though. He was staring at the crimson liquid marring various spots on the boy's face.

"Che," Kanda grabbed Allen's sleeve and began dragging him off somewhere.

"K-Kanda! What are you—" Allen was shocked by the samurai's sudden action.

"_Baka_! Shut up and just follow me."

"Hmpf," Allen pouted; he didn't like being ordered around so much.

Much to Allen's surprise, Kanda led them to the restroom and the teenager threw a roll of paper towels at him.

"What am I supposed to be doing with this?" Allen asked with confusion.

"Che, I guess you really are stupid." Kanda took the roll out of Allen's hand and pushed the boy against the counter. Allen felt a blush spread across his cheeks. Kanda tore off a few sheets, turned on one of the faucets, and dampened the towel with warm water.

"Kanda, what are you doing?"

"You look like a fucking mess. Is your skull so thick that you can't even tell when you're bleeding?" Kanda pressed the damp towel to the wound on Allen's forehead. The boy winced. Kanda alleviated some of the pressure, but continued to wipe the blood off.

"I'm just used to it I guess," the kid answered quietly.

"_Baka_," Kanda threw out the used sheet and got a clean one. Once again, he ran it under the warm water and cleaned off the blood.

"Um, Kanda?" Allen started hesitantly.

"Hm?" The teenager finished cleaning Allen's forehead and began tending to the boy's split lip.

"Why are you helping me now?"

Kanda was silent. Why was he helping the kid out? Jumping in on the fight probably wouldn't heave seemed that out of character, but tending to he boy's wounds? Kanda wasn't sure, but when he saw the blood and frigid expression on Allen's face, he felt as if something important and precious had been ruined. He knew Allen was actually much tougher and meaner than he usually appeared, but for it to be displayed so much just felt wrong to him. After the fight, the cold expression had gone but the crimson liquid had remained painted on the porcelain skin. Once the crimson was removed, then Allen would look like he always did.

Kanda internally sighed; he'd rather die than admit that truth to the kid.

"You already share so many similarities with a bean sprout and the addition of all that blood would've made it harder for me to look at you," Kanda stated emotionlessly as he threw out the dirtied towel.

"I don't look anything like a bean sprout," Allen cutely pouted in protest.

Kanda smirked; somewhat relieved that Allen's more childish persona had arisen. The cutely protruding bottom lip caught his attention though and he wasn't able to look away. Now, all clean and without any blood, Allen's skin reverted back to its perfect and smooth ivory tone. Kanda wanted to feel the softness of the boy's skin on his fingertips. He couldn't believe that those Crow bastards had the audacity to ruin that. Kanda lifted his hand and lightly grazed over the boy's swollen bottom lip with his thumb. Although it was cut, the boy's lip was still soft, warm, and inviting. Kanda felt his desire to connect his lips to Allen's arise and he subconsciously tilted his head closer.

At first, Allen didn't find this to be weird at all, thinking that Kanda was still cleaning him up, but once he felt the warmth of Kanda's breath on his face, Allen noticed the lack of a paper towel and close proximity. A deep red blush spread across his cheeks. What was Kanda doing? Why were their faces so close together?

"K-Kanda?"

The samurai didn't hear him; he was too busy simply gazing at the boy's lips and watching them move only made him want to kiss him more. Allen's blush deepened and his heart was racing.

Their lips were only a few centimeters apart, if Allen were to jus move his hea forward a little, his lips would meet Kanda's.

The bell rang.

The doors to the locker-room opened and closed as people began to file in.

Kanda faltered. He was about to ruin everything, how could he have let himself go this far? He quickly removed his hand and left the restroom, leaving Allen entirely alone.

* * *

><p>"I think it will be really good for him, both of them actually," a muffled voice said from inside the apartment.<p>

Kanda's eyebrows knitted together for a moment as he stood outside the front door. Who was Marie talking to? He quickly brushed off the question though; he didn't really care that much.

He opened to door and stepped inside the flat; he raised his eyebrows when he saw Marie in the kitchen, talking on his mobile and surrounded by grocery bags and various food packages.

"There's plenty of space here," Marie said to the person on the phon. He turned around and saw Kanda. "I have to go now. Bye." Marie said quickly and hung up the phone.

"What's all this?" Kanda pointed to the piles of foodstuff.

"Food," Marie resumed putting the products in the refrigerator and cabinets.

"I mean why is there so much?"

"Are you upset that it's not all soba?"

"No, I don't care what you eat, but I'm not going enjoy living with a fatass." Kanda thought of a certain white haired teenager.

"Its not all for me, Kanda."

"What?" Kanda deadpanned. "You expect me to eat this?" He asked skeptically. There was a short pause before Marie answered.

"Believe it or not, but a sixteen, almost seventeen year old boy like yourself, is still growing and requires lots of nutrients. It's unhealthy to just eat soba."

"Che," Kanda stubbornly crossed his arms over his chest. This conversation was reminding him of a similar one he had with Allen about two months ago. The kid won the argument and forced him to eat mitarashi dango. For once, Kanda realized that there was a high possibility of him losing the argument so he went to his bedroom.

He dropped his backpack and laid down on the bed. He wiped his face with his hands and sighed; that conversation with Marie reminded him too much of the _moyashi_.

He still couldn't believe how idiotic he acted before, that he was about to kiss Allen. He was just lucky the bell had rung when it had; if it were one more second then it would've been too late.

Kanda clenched his fists; he had to have more self-control. He couldn't afford to slip up, not when he was keeping the incident in London a secret. A small voice in the back of his head suggested that he just tell the kid.

No, that wouldn't bring any good. But living like this, the constant temptation, to have what you hunger for be so close but entirely unattainable, it was maddening.

Kanda grit his teeth and formed his resolve: no matter how hard it gets, he will resist. He had to.

* * *

><p><strong>this chapter was probably really OOC for Kanda -_- oh well, it is what it is.<strong>

**reviews=love**

**P.S. THIS STORY HAS OVER 200 REVIEWS! I CAN'T THANK YOU ALL ENOUGH! imagine that im giving you all virtual hugs and cookies for this. seriously, my mind is blown right now, i love you guys so much :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: this chapter is about 3800 words so I hope it makes up for not updating in a week!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Two<strong>

Kanda paused for a moment outside of his Calculus class. Was he really about to do this?

Yes. He was fucking Kanda Yuu. Of course he could handle it.

The samurai took a deep breath before entering the classroom. He forced his eyes to not search for a head of white hair as he walked to a seat in the front of the classroom. He let out a breath he hadn't known he had been holding when he sat down. He felt like someone's eyes were fixed on him so he looked around.

The whole class was staring at him. Kanda Yuu was sitting at the _front_ of the class?

Kanda gave one of his famous glares to a girl sitting next to him; she looked away quickly with her face as red as a tomato. Kanda turned his head to the student on his left; luckily, that one saw what just happened and was rigidly staring at the front of the class.

The corner of Kanda's mouth turned upward into a minute smirk. Perhaps the front of the class wasn't so bad; everyone else seemed to learn quickly that he shouldn't be bothered and there was no way he could be distracted or tempted by the _moyashi_.

Kanda felt that there was one person left still staring at him, staring rather angrily as well, and he had a pretty good guess as to whom it could be. He fought the urge to turn around. He wouldn't look at the kid; he refused to. This was why he sat in the front of the class instead of the back just so he wouldn't look at the kid. He will resist.

"Hello, today we are—" Professor Reever faltered for a moment when he noticed a certain Japanese student sitting at the front of the class. "Uh, yes, today we're starting on chapter three. Now, who can tell me the exponential form of log square root of four-fifths? Kanda?"

The samurai grumbled. He had spoken too soon; the front seat really was awful. He looked at the logarithm on the board.

"Log of two minus log square root of five," Kanda answered after he thought for a few moments.

"Did anyone get a different answer?" Reever called on another student. The grip Kanda had on a pencil tightened to the point where it was cracking slightly from the force.

"One half log of four minus one half log of five"

"Correct! You see when you…" The professor began to write out the steps in order to attain the correct answer but the teenager wasn't listening. "Do you understand it now, Kanda?"

"Yeah," the teenager grumbled even though it still didn't make sense to him. He scowled; he couldn't discern which was more annoying: sitting at the front of the class or next to Allen. There was nothing he could do about it now though; he was forced to endure with the former option and actually pay attention.

* * *

><p>Kanda grit his teeth as he walked into the theatre. This whole 'resisting' thing already caused him enough trouble in Calculus, and now it was going to get worse. He saw Allen, Lavi, and Lenalee standing together and sighed as he walked over to them. He'd just have to deal with it.<p>

"Today, my students," Professo Tiedoll began to explain the day's activity. "You're all going to get into pairs and create any scene you want. You have twenty minutes to make the scene and then we'll perform them."

Lavi was about to turn to his usual partner, Lenalee, but someone grabbed his shirt and stopped him.

"What is it, Yuu?" The redhead asked as he faced the samurai.

"I recommend you stop calling me that while we're working together," Kanda said monotonously as he let go of Lavi's shirt. Lavi's mouth fell open.

"Y-You want to be my partner today?" He asked incredulously. Lavi's green eye flickered to Allen's direction for a moment before refocusing on Kanda.

"Che, whatever" the Japanese teenager crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yay!" Lavi draped his arm over Kanda's shoulder. To his surprise, Kanda didn't push it away, but his usual scowl did intensify slightly.

"Okay, guess I'm with Allen," Lenalee smiled at the white haired boy; he seemed to be ignoring her though. He was too busy glaring at Kanda and Lavi. "Allen?"

"Oh, yeah. I'd love to be your partner," the boy refocused and smiled at her. They quietly walked to another part of the stage to work on the assignment, leaving Kanda and Lavi alone. Lavi's green eye studied Kanda; the samurai seemed slightly off to him.

"So Yuu, did you and Allen have a fight or something?" Lavi asked after a moment of silence.

"Why the fuck would you assume that?" Kanda narrowed his eyes as he tried to figure out what the redhead was thinking of.

"No reason," Lavi shrugged. "So what type of scene—"

"Why did you ask if the _moyashi_ and I had a fight?" Kanda cut him off angrily. He just wanted the answer so this thought wouldn't nag his mind later.

"Because you chose me over him," Lavi smiled. "You didn't even cringe when I put my arm over your shoulder. The only explanation would be that you purposefully were trying to avoid Allen."

Kanda glared at him; the redhead was being too smart for his liking.

"Why the fuck would I be trying to avoid him?" Kanda asked unemotionally.

"I'm not sure." Lavi shrugged, "but I do know that our last Drama class must've been tough on you both."

Kanda's eyes widened for a moment. Just how much did Lavi know? Wait, did he say 'both'? How would this have been tough on the _moyashi_?

"What made you think that?"

"Don't think I didn't notice you go after your lil' _moyashi_" Lavi smiled teasingly and the faintest of blushes touched Kanda's cheeks. "Well, after that class, I thought you two would've been making out constantly by now, but something went wrong and now you're trying to keep as far away from the kid as possible."

Something clicked in Kanda's mind.

"Oi, _usagi_, did you plan that entire thing?" He glared.

"What are you talking about, Yuu?" Lavi feigned innocence.

"The other day you were acting weird" Kanda grabbed Lavi's shirt collar angrily. "You knew all along what the old bastard had planned for that day so you made sure that the short-stack and I were paired together."

Lavi stared at Kanda with shock. The Japanese teenager had just shown a surprising amount of intelligence that's usually hidden.

"Oh? Does Detective Yuu smell a mystery?" The redhead began laughing hysterically.

"_Baka_," Kanda let go of Lavi's shirt. He knew trying to force information out of the redhead would be a losing battle. His eyes flickered to Allen's direction for a moment, but he quickly looked away when they made contact with the silver eyes; Allen was glaring at him. The bickering and random laughter from Lavi had drawn the white-haired boy's attention.

Allen couldn't help but to have glared at them. He couldn't help but feel the pangs of rejection and jealously. After their previous Theatre class and interaction with Crow, when Kanda was helping him clean off, Allen felt almost comforted. It was as if Kanda cared about him. Then when Kanda traced his lips with his fingers, their faces moved so close together that all of Allen's self-control was forgotten.

For a moment, he was able to believe that he was also wanted.

That was a foolish thing for him to believe.

First, Kanda ignored him in Calculus. It wasn't even that Kanda didn't talk to him, but that he sat so far away from him is what hurt him. Now, in this class, he chose Lavi to be his partner. He never chose Lavi. Well, he never chose anyone, but regardless, he was never willing to work with the redhead and thus forced together with Allen and it made the kid a bit happy to know that he couldn't be ignored completely. Now what did Allen have left? Homeroom? Kanda always arrives just a minute before he could be marked late. Physical Education? Kanda already skips half of them. Lunch? The teenager just sits there eating quietly. There was nothing left for Allen. He was being shunned.

And what was it that caused the slight jealousy in the pit of his stomach? Lavi.

The ginger was able to converse more or less easily with the usually unfriendly teenager. Though Kanda always seemed to tell him to go away with some promise of a painful death, Lavi always stayed by him and Kanda never followed through with severing their friendship. Looking past his usual irritability at anything and everything, it even seemed that Kanda actually liked and respected Lavi. Allen couldn't even imagine what it would be like to know Kanda on more amiable terms.

What was it that made him angry then? That he even allowed himself to feel jealous and hurt; that he even was stupid enough to have even become emotionally attached to some jerk in the first place. He grit his teeth. Kanda must've already known how Allen felt, ever since the kid kissed him a few months ago. It must've been obvious. Yet the bastard was still heartless enough to torment him. He clenched his fist. He'd be damned if he allowed the bastard to screw with his emotions like this. He'd act just as heartless and cold. Fight fire with fire. All he had to do was ignore the temptations and his self-control would remain intact.

Allen looked back at Lenalee. She was babbling on about the scene they, actually, more like she was making. He had no clue what the girl was planning. Allen tuned out her voice after the first sentence so all he knew was that she wanted to do something romantic. He could care less though; doing a romantic scene with her was easy, its not like he had any amorous or emotional attachments to her.

He smirked slightly as an idea popped into his head. He'd use this to show Kanda that his little act meant nothing to him. Allen will give such a good performance that no one would ever be able to detect the melancholy he was truly feeling. Kanda would realize that this stunt accomplished nothing and drop it.

"—then we kiss!" Lenalee's voice broke through Allen's wall. His eyes widened in shock. Kiss?

"Sorry, Lenalee, but I didn't quite catch that," Allen covered up his shock with a sheepish smile.

"Have you been listening at all?" Lenalee chided him and sighed with annoyance as she began explaining. "So we're two ex's who accidentally meet each other at a coffee house. We start talking and eventually we find out that we both still love each other, so the scene ends with us kissing."

"You want me to kiss you?" Allen nearly shouted, drawing the attention of quite a few people. He didn't care though; he didn't want to kiss Lenalee.

"Lenalee and Allen sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I— Ow!" Lavi began the childish chant but ended up having the backside of his head being smacked by a certain Japanese student. "What was that for?" He complained as he rubbed the throbbing part of his head.

"Shut up, _baka_!" Kanda scolded him. The cobalt eyes flickered to Allen again. Once again the cobalt met silver. Allen couldn't put his finger on it, but he felt like there was some emotion hidden behind the usual coldness in Kanda's eyes. "Che," Kanda looked back at Lavi to resume their project.

Similarly Allen turned back to Lenalee, but with a smirk. Kissing Lenalee would be like the ultimate slap in the face to Kanda. The samurai would see that Allen had no qualms about kissing the girl and therefore, be led to assume that the kid has no romantic feelings towards him. Meaning that him going out of his way to make Allen miserable would be futile and Kanda wasn't the type of person to do something meaningless.

"Yeah, I'll kiss you."

"You idiot—" Lenalee started but was cut off as the theatre doors burst open. Allen's eyes widened in shock; how could he have been so careless?

"Stay away from my Lenalee, you pervert!" Principal Komui shouted as he pulled out some contraption from behind his back. It appeared to have a long, hollow tube, most likely for launching something, but Allen couldn't tell what the ammo was—he was too busy running for his life. He had committed taboo. He said he'd kiss Lenalee. He didn't even want to think of what the psychotic brother would do to him.

"I'll save your purity, Lenalee!" Komui promised. Lenalee sighed; her purity had long been tarnish thanks to all the fanfiction she's read and it's not like she hasn't been kissed before. All she could do was hope that there was nothing lethal in the gun as her aimed it at Allen's retreating figure.

Komui pulled the trigger. A net came flying out of the tube and wrapping itself around Allen, causing the boy to fall onto the floor with a thud. He tried to untangle himself, but it was too late; he was trapped. He gulped as he fearfully looked back at the psychotic principal running towards him.

Was this to be the end of Allen Walker?

Suddenly, a pair of black boots attached to slightly tan feminine legs appeared in front him right before Komui had gotten there. Allen looked up to see the underside of a black skirt and pink— Allen nearly shrieked as he quickly averted his gaze to the floor. His breathing became erratic as he thought of the repercussions Komui would give if he found out that Allen had accidentally seen Lenalee's underwear. He hit his head against the floor; why was he so unlucky?

"Komui, what are you doing?" Lenalee chastised her brother angrily.

"This man was about to kiss you! How could I stand by and allow that womanizer to rob you of your innocence?" Komui defended himself.

"You idiot! Its not like he was actually going to kiss me! It'd be a stage kiss!"

Both Allen and Komui sighed with relief.

"But Lenalee! That's still too intimate!" The principal continued though.

"Don't you have work to do?" Lenalee smirked slightly when she saw her brother suddenly become uncomfortable.

"Um, well, about that—"

"Go back to your office!"

"But—" Komui was cut off as Lenalee grabbed his sleeve and dragged him out of the theatre.

Allen sighed with relief; at least Komui was gone. He struggled against the net wrapped around him. He remained just as tangled as before. Suddenly he felt a pair of hands tugging at the ropes. He turned his head to see Lavi.

"Thanks, Lavi," Allen smiled with gratitude.

"No problemo," Lavi paused for a split second before adding, "_moyashi_."

"My name's Allen!"

Lavi laughed again before frowning slightly.

"I can't get them undone," He appeared to be thinking for a moment before he turned to Kanda. "Yuu, help me out over here."

"Che, why should I help you when you continue to ignore the fact that you aren't allowed to say my first name?" Kanda responded coldly.

"But I'm no good at this! You're better at untangling stuff."

"How do you know that?"

"Well, your hair is long. It must be a bitch to untangle in the morning."

"I'm still not helping you."

"But then Allen will be stuck like this for ages!"

"And I care because…?"

"Fine," Lavi smirked as he turned back to Allen. "Hey, did you know that during our trip in London, Yu—" The Japanese teenager's eyes widened with panic.

"_Urusse_!" He cut the ginger off. He couldn't let Allen know about what happened between them in London. Lavi raised his eyebrows. "Che, fine. I'll help."

"Thanks, Yuu!" Lavi smiled. Kanda muttered some death threats.

"Oi, Lavi," Allen whispered. Lavi leaned his head down so they could converse quietly. "What were you going to say about Kanda?"

"Oh," Lavi smirked slightly as he though of a cover up. "Some old drunk guy mistook him for a prostitute. He offered Yuu two thousand pounds to spend the night with him. He was about to punch the guy but some women walked by and started yelling at him about how young girls need manners and need to learn to respect their elders. "

"Oh," Allen chuckled slightly. It wasn't that great of a story, but Kanda hated people questioning his masculinity and the fact that he probably had to resolve the problem with a solution more diplomatic than violence was rather amusing.

"Well," Lavi's voice rose back to a normal volume as he stood up. "I'm going to go see if Lenalee needs any help restraining Komui."

Lavi left the theatre and Kanda finally made his way towards Allen. He sighed as he knelt down and began to untangle the net. He stiffened as his fingers came into contact with Allen's body. He forced himself to ignore the warmth radiating from the boy and continued on with his task, trying to make as little contact between him and the kid as possible.

Allen felt the blush on his cheeks.

"Um," Allen started out awkwardly. His social skills were muddled from the movement of Kanda's hands. "Thanks for helping me."

"_Baka moyashi_," Kanda was pissed off. His whole plan of ignoring and resisting was gradually failing.

"My name's Allen and I'm not an idiot, BaKanda!" The boy protested.

"If you weren't a fucking idiot you wouldn't fucking be in this situation!"

"Its not my fault Komui has a sister complex!"

"Next time don't go parading your stupid crush on Lenalee when he's around!" Kanda angrily undid the last of the knots and Allen was able to sit up.

"What's it to you if I have a crush on anybody?" Allen spat. The bastard didn't care about him anyway, right? So there was no reason for him to be angry. Kanda hesitated for a fraction of a second before answering.

"I don't fucking care at all, _baka_."

"Then next time don't get involved and I'll stay away from you and Lavi!" Allen felt his anger rising. He's been bottling his emotions and now the anger, the hurt, the jealousy, was all pouring out of him, regardless of whether or not it made sense.

"What the fuck does the fucking _usagi_ have to do with this?" Kanda narrowed his eyes.

"Its obvious that you and La—" Allen stopped as he saw Lavi and Lenalee walking back into the theatre. He glared at both of them. Allen's anger had no bounds; they must've been at fault for something too.

"Allen? Yuu?" Lavi said with confusion as he felt the tension spreading.

Allen didn't answer, but merely grit his teeth, pushed the net away from him, and left the theatre, anger still seething within him.

* * *

><p>Kanda opened the door to his flat and immediately knitted his eyebrows with confusion. Why was everything so <em>clean?<em> Not that the place was usually messy, but everything seemed to be so unnaturally clean that if this were a manga the room would be sparkling from its cleanliness.

Kanda quickly forgot about it though; maybe Marie was simply doing some Spring-cleaning. Either way, it didn't concern him, so Kanda made his way into his bedroom.

He took his backpack off and sat town on the chair by his desk. He felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and read a text message from Lavi.

'**What did you do to Allen? I was talking to him and he was acting weirder than ever'**

Kanda closed the message and threw the phone onto his bed. He put his arms on the desk and rested his forehead on them.

How come every time something was wrong with the kid, Lavi immediately blamed him? Its not like he was the one who did anything to the kid. He was already acting weird. Kanda thought back to the argument they had before.

Kanda subconsciously clenched his fists. Was the kid serious about liking Lenalee? He never confirmed it, but then again, the kid didn't deny it either. Kanda grit his teeth. Why was he even concerning himself with this anyway? So what if he had lustful desires involving Allen, that shouldn't mean that he cared about any emotional aspects. However, if Allen was emotionally attached to Lenalee, then Kanda could never satisfy his desire. Allen didn't seem like the type to simply fool around.

Kanda shouldn't want to satisfy his desire though. His whole plan was to resist the temptation, was it not? Yet here he was, on the brink of failure. Kanda sighed; he really hated the conflicting thoughts he's had for the past few months.

His mobile vibrated again, but he didn't move. It was probably Lavi again.

Kanda knit his eyebrows together in confusion. What was Allen saying about his relationship with Lavi? Even though he was cut off, it seemed that Allen had referred to him and Lavi in the same way as they were referring to Allen and Lenalee. Kanda's eyes widened. Did Allen think that he and Lavi had those feelings for each other?

The image of Lavi holding his hand and their faces leaning in slowly appeared in his head.

Kanda made a face of disgust as he jumped out of his chair before the thought could escalate into something truly horrifying. Him and Lavi—no, he felt gross just thinking about it. Kanda shook his head as he tried to clear his head of such thoughts. His mouth felt dry and gave off a foul taste from the thoughts. Water.

He left his room and walked into the kitchen. He opened a cupboard, took out a glass, and filled it with cold tap water. After a few refreshing sips, Kanda was able to think clearly once again.

He tried to remember what he was thinking about before. Right—how the _moyashi_ thought of such an ugly romance.

Kanda paused for a moment. Perhaps this could be used for his advantage? If Allen believed that he liked someone else, then maybe the kid would also distance himself, making it easier for Kanda to resist.

Kanda sighed; he didn't want that either. Then what did he want? The only thought that seemed to satisfy him was: _to have Allen all to himself_.

Kanda almost felt like laughing. What a horrible answer; there was no way that would ever happen.

A loud knock on the front door stopped his train of thought.

He set the glass down on the counter and walked towards the door.

Kanda froze when he opened the door and saw whom it was standing in the hallway.

"_Alma?"_

* * *

><p><strong>readers: <em>omg no how could you add alma so quickly? what the hell is wrong with you?<em>**

**chill, i gotta plan for alma :)**

**sort of random question, but does allen seem less like a guy and more like just a girl who i just threw a penis onto? i know it sounds weird, but allen should sound like a guy in his thoughts-not some emotional teenage girl because i made him the uke**

**and sorry Yuvi/LavixKanda fans. i ship that too but this is a yullen fic :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: I know I took even longer to update than all the other times, buuuut, THIS CHAPTER IS 4800 WORDS! this is the longest chapter i've written so far so I really, really hope it makes up for the waiting period. enjoy (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Three<strong>

Allen glared at the doorway; Kanda had just walked into their Calculus class rather late and was making his way towards an empty seat in the back next to him. The white haired boy turned away and glared at his desk. So now Kanda found his presence tolerable again? Allen scowled; he wouldn't allow himself to be contented with this again. He was sick of Kanda's erratic behaviour.

First, the Japanese student found Allen to be remotely decent, then the teenager hated him; afterwards, they went back to being okay, then Kanda ignored him, and now the cycle continued. In the past, when this part of their cycle hit, Allen was actually rather happy about it, knowing that it was as far as he'd ever get to actually being in a relationship with Kanda. However, this time, he felt nothing but pure anger. He was being pushed around, played with. Allen had given Kanda the power to toy with his emotions and the bastard hasn't stopped causing drama since.

But Allen learned from his mistakes. He wouldn't get involved with the bastard anymore. That's right, Kanda still had Lavi to be by his side and Allen had—who? Who did he have?

No one.

That's how it always was for the white haired boy. Abandoned by his real parents, left alone by his adoptive father's death, cast aside by his teacher; it seemed that the path of solitude was the only one he could take. Allen should've realized that by now and not have been foolish enough to allow others to enter his heart when they'd all just abandon him in the same ugly way.

The chair next to Allen screeched and the boy's eyes drifted to that direction. Kanda had sat down. The boy glared at first, but was slightly surprised to notice that the glare wasn't returned, not even a scowl. He narrowed his eyes in confusion; something was off. Kanda's usually neat ponytail now had a few loose strands; the shoulders usually kept in a perfect and authoritative posture had slumped ever so slightly; the skin that held a natural glow and subtle tan had become pallid and had a light purple hue under the narrow eyes; the intensity of the cobalt irises that always seemed to be filled with anger were now flat and dead.

Allen felt his glare begin to soften and show hints of concern. What the hell happened to him?

Allen stiffened; he shouldn't be caring so much; he had no reason to. Kanda was some bastard who had just been toying with him for the past four months.

Allen turned his gaze to the front of the class. He promised himself that he wouldn't get involved.

* * *

><p>"Oi, Allen," Lavi called out as he exited the school's front doors.<p>

"Yes?" Allen stopped at the bottom of the steps to wait for the ginger.

"Do you know where Yuu is?" Lavi asked him when he reached his friend.

Allen narrowed his eyes slightly. He was feeling rather neutral before, but now he felt his anger rise.

"Why should I know?" The white haired boy's voice held a slightly cold and metallic tone to it. It was a subtle change, but Lavi caught it.

"Oh, well," the boy's new demeanor confused Lavi. "Its just that Yuu skipped some of his classes today—"

"So what?" Allen cut him off.

"I just wanted to ask him what was going on. Did you see him acting strange today?"

"No, I don't care enough about him to notice," Allen lied.

"Allen, are you feeling okay?" Lavi asked him with concern as his green eye looked for any traces of ailments.

"Why are you even asking me these questions?" Allen lashed out. "If you're so much closer to him that I am, then you should know where he is without having to ask."

"Wha—" Lavi started but stopped when he saw a familiar dark-haired teen exit the school. "Yuu!"

Kanda's emotionless eyes looked at the redhead and Allen for a moment before he began quietly walking away. Lavi's mouth fell open.

"Yuu!" The ginger called out as he ran to catch up with the teenager.

"What do you want?" Kanda asked coldly as he turned around. Lavi was quiet for a second before he answered.

"What's up?"

Kanda stared at him for a second, then turned around and began walking away. Lavi caught up with him again, but this time ran in front of the teenager and prevented him from walking any further.

"Move."

"Why did you cut class today?"

"Move."

Lavi thought for a moment. He needed a way to provoke the stubborn teenager into talking about this problem and he knew exactly what card he'd have to play.

"Did you and Allen have a fight again?"

"What?" Kanda and Allen shouted out simultaneously. When Lavi had first ran after Kanda, Allen didn't move. He just stood there, too consumed with anger—laced with hints of jealousy—to even think of leaving. Now though, he marched up right next to Lavi and Kanda.

"So Allen, you two didn't do anything?" Lavi asked.

"Why would you think that I would even bother talking to this jerk?" Allen answered coldly.

"So, what is then? Who did this?"

"Its none of your concern," Kanda answered flatly.

"Yes, it is! Allen and I are very worried about you!"

"I'm not worried about him at all!" Allen protested angrily. How come right when he decides to ignore the bastard, Lavi shows up and throws them together?

"Come on, Yuu, tell me something!" Lavi whined.

"_Baka_! Don't say that name!" Kanda snapped.

"But Y—"

"Yuu!"

Allen and Lavi turned to see a boy running up to Kanda's side and wrapping his arms around the Japanese teenager for a hug. Allen stared in horror. Did this guy even know what consequences he would have to suffer through because of this sign of affection? Had he no fear?

But Kanda—he didn't push the guy away, nor did he seem angry about his first name being used. There wasn't even the slightest hint of discomfort expressed. Allen narrowed his eyes. The stranger looked to be about their age and even though he was bent over slightly now, he seemed to be only an inch or two shorter than Kanda. He had wide brown eyes that held tints of remaining childhood innocence and a thin, light scar running from his right cheek, across his nose, and ending on the left. His brown hair was mostly short and tousled, apart from two long curtains that framed his face.

"Hmm?" The stranger finally seemed to notice Allen and Lavi's presence, unhooked his arms from around Kanda, and stared at them with curiosity. "Are these your friends, Yuu?"

Kanda didn't confirm or deny the statement, he merely grunted, so Lavi decided to take the initiative.

"Yep! I'm Lavi," The ginger smiled brightly at the stranger, who in turn tilted his head sideways as if he was trying to remember something.

"You sound familiar…" The boy trailed off.

"Really?" Lavi laughed. "I've been told a few times before that I sound like a lot of people. I don't think I know you though." The stranger seemed to accept this answer because he then looked at Allen, who hadn't stopped staring since the other's arrival. "Now this ball of sunshine," Lavi put his arm around the white haired teen, "is Allen."

"Hi! Its nice to meet Yuu's friends," the stranger smiled. "Oh! Right, my name's Alma."

Allen tilted his head slightly. Why did that name seem so familiar to him? He must've heard the name before, but he was absolutely positive that he's never seen this guy.

"Hey Yuu, why are you being so quiet?" Alma playfully poked Kanda's cheek.

"Don't poke me," he muttered. "What are you even doing here?"

"It was so boring waiting around all day for you to finish classes and I figured I'd see you faster if I met you here!" Alma smiled.

"Impatient as always," Kanda muttered.

"Anyways," Lavi started, "I was about to ask Yuu if he wanted to go to grab a bite to eat with Allen and I, so—"

"—What? When did I—" Allen protested; he never agreed to this.

"—You're welcome to come too, Alma," the ginger smiled as he clamped his hand over Allen's mouth.

"Yeah! Can we go, Yuu?" Alma tugged on the teenager's arm excitedly. "I'm starving!"

"Che, do whatever you want," Kanda responded. Alma bounced up and down excitedly.

"Oi!" Allen pulled Lavi aside. "When did I ever say I was going with you?" He protested angrily, but quietly so the other two wouldn't hear him.

"What? I'm just being nice," Lavi answered. "Don't want him to think we're horrible people, now do you?

"But I don't—" Allen started, but his stomach growled loudly at the end of the sentence.

"Looks like you're hungry though, so why not come?" Lavi smiled victoriously as he turned back to Alma and Kanda, leaving a vexed Allen standing there.

Allen glared at the back of Lavi's head then averted his gaze to Kanda. The white haired boy was pretty annoyed that he had to spend the rest of his evening with the bastard just when decided that he would ignore him. He looked at Alma. Who exactly was this guy anyway? He seemed to be just as close—no, even closer to Kanda than Lavi is. He was even able to call him Yuu and hug him: everything that Lavi would be reprimanded for, and that made Allen angry.

He groaned; Allen had a feeling this was going to be an incredibly awkward and painful evening.

* * *

><p>"Yuu, do you still only eat <em>that<em>?" Alma pointed at the plate of soba next to him.

"Che, there's nothing wrong with it," Kanda responded bluntly and began eating the noodles. Alma sighed and was about to start his own meal when he noticed at least four plates filled with food in front of Allen. Alma looked beck and forth between Allen and the food with confusion.

"Yes?" Allen raised his eyebrow after noticing the pair of eyes fixated him.

"Nothing!" Alma responded quickly, embarrassed to have been caught and hoped that the act wasn't considered to be rude.

"So Alma, how do you and Kanda know each other?" Lavi spoke up in an attempt to start some form of conversation.

"Well—" Alma started, but was cut off by Kanda.

"You're Bookman's student so you already know, _usagi_," Kanda said with suspicion and anger in his voice. "Why the hell are you asking now?"

"I can't remember everything, silly" Lavi responded. He turned back to Alma. "So?"

"Yuu and I were best friends when we kids." Alma smiled, but its brightness dimmed slightly when he continued, "I haven't seen him since he left Japan though."

Allen stiffened for a moment. Japan? Wait; didn't he have a conversation with Marie a few months ago about this? Allen chewed his food as he tried to remember. Right—Marie had said Kanda had a tough childhood, but never went into detail about it. So then this Alma guy must've known at least something about it. After all, according to him, he and Kanda were best friends. Allen shook his head. What was he thinking? He wasn't actually interested in Kanda's past; he couldn't be. He told himself he had to remain indifferent. He tried to distract himself with food, but his ears betrayed him and remained attentive.

"We wouldn't have seen each other even if I did stay, _baka_," Kanda added. "You know what the rules are."

"You don't know that! My cousins are much more lenient and the whole thing was forgotten about!" Alma protested.

"It still wouldn't have done anything."

"I see you're still a pessimist."

"And you're still annoying."

Alma laughed again and looked at Allen and Lavi. "Have you guys figured out that that's how Yuu says he likes you?"

Lavi laughed, but Allen nearly spit out a particular large gulp of soda he had just taken. Had he heard right? That for Kanda, the definition of annoying was equivalent to that of liking? Kanda called him annoying all the time so did that mean—no, it didn't. When Kanda called him annoying it meant that he was genuinely annoying. Allen sighed; why was he even thinking about this? He shouldn't care. He doesn't. All this subtext shouldn't even be thought of, but something bothered him. What if what Alma was right? Kanda did seem to call him annoying a lot since Alma showed and Kanda does actually seem rather compatible with him. Allen frowned slightly; Kanda called Lavi annoying a lot too. Allen was the only one who Kanda seemed to genuinely dislike.

"Allen?" Lavi snapped the boy out of his thoughts. "You alright?"

"Oh, yes, I'm fine," Allen smiled and laughed to cover up.

"You sure? You looked a little sick for a moment," Alma added with concern. Even though he didn't know Allen or Lavi well yet, he automatically assumed friendship with anyone who was able to befriend Yuu.

"Um, something in my food tasted a little off, but I'm okay now." Allen smiled but all he wanted was for them to stop looking at him.

"Let him be, the _moyashi_'s probably just upset because there wasn't a pile of sugar for him to eat," Kanda muttered as he took a sip from his tea.

"The name's Allen, BaKanda," Allen responded angrily. He hoped Kanda wouldn't respond. Allen had been holding in the majority of his anger in and if he was in a direct conflict with Kanda, he wouldn't be able to control himself.

"No, I'm pretty sure its bean sprout," Kanda said. Allen had poor luck.

"You know, you ought to eat food other that soba. Your brain is lacking so many nutrients that you're too stupid to remember two syllables."

"The only one here whose brain is lacking is yours from all that sugar clogging your arteries."

"Oi," Alma whispered to Lavi as Allen and Kanda's bickering continued. "Are they like this a lot?"

"Yeah, you get used to it after a while," Lavi answered.

"Oh," Alma looked back and forth between them and laughed, thinking their behaviour was rather cute.

"So how long are you staying?" Lavi asked.

"Just a few days."

"Why such a short visit?"

"I was visiting relatives near by and someone told me that Yuu happened to live around here. They seemed to be rather set on the idea of us meeting. It was kind of weird actually," Alma shrugged. "I suppose that doesn't really matter though, eh?"

"Yeah." Lavi looked back at the bickering pair, "Three, two, one—"

Kanda stood up and slammed his hands against the table. Allen did the same.

"I'll cut off all that white hair of yours!" Kanda shouted.

"I'll make a wig out of yours and sell it to women!" Allen responded angrily.

"I'll sell yours to balding old men!"

"Actually," Allen smirked. "I'll let you keep your hair, instead, I'll by you a pretty dress so everyone will see how pretty you are."

Kanda grabbed Allen's shirt collar, and that was Lavi's cue. He quickly maneuvered himself between the two teens and draped each of his arms over the other two's shoulders.

"So, who's ready for a nice walk around town?" The ginger smiled.

"Che, I'm going home," Kanda removed Lavi's arm and began walking towards the exit.

"Oh, ah, Yuu?" Alma stuttered slightly as he looked at Kanda's figure quickly walking away and back at the other two teenagers. "It was nice meeting you both!" He said quickly and ran after Kanda.

"He seems nice," Lavi said. "What did you think of him, Allen? Allen?"

The boy was glaring at the doorway of the restaurant.

"One day, karma is going to catch up with that bastard for being such a jerk," the white haired boy muttered angrily. Allen stiffened. _Karma_? Why did that word seem so—Allen's eyes widened.

_"Kanda Yuu was __almost__ exiled. He never received his punishment."_

_"But what stopped it then?"_

_"Allegedly it was Alma Karma."_

That was Alma Karma. Allen felt like an idiot. Why did it take him until now to realize that? Now, when the guy already left and Allen missed his chance to hear about Kanda's life in Japan? Wait, no— Allen used to care about knowing this sort of stuff, but now he was indifferent, right? He had no reason now to be curious about Kanda's past, yet the curiosity still burned within him.

He looked at Lavi. Kanda had mentioned before that he already knew the story. Maybe, just maybe, Allen can ask him about it. Allen reassured himself that this wasn't because of his actual interest in Kanda, but that knowing more about Kanda's past could potentially be useful for creating a comeback during their bickering.

"Oi, Lavi," Allen started.

"Yes?" The ginger responded after a moment with the strange feeling that he was about to be asked to do something and would be forced to do it even if he didn't want to.

"How does Kanda know Alma?"

"Uh Allen, why didn't you just ask them while they were here?"

"Just tell me already!"

"Alright, no need to get angry about it," Lavi said as the two sat back down at their table. He took a deep breath before starting to recount Kanda's past. "As you already know, Yuu was born into a rather wealthy Japanese family. The aum tattoo on his chest is actually their symbol."

"I know that, but what about Alma?"

"Someone's impatient and cares nothing for dramatic build-ups," Lavi muttered, but then resumed the story. "You see, Yuu's father was forced into an arranged marriage with Yuu's mother. This was the typical arranged marriage based off of status and wealth; Yuu's father didn't want that. He had an affair with the woman he—supposedly—truly loved. Can you guess who is her great-grandson?"

"Alma?"

"Yep. So when both of the families discovered this relationship, they immediately blamed the other for dishonoring their name. Being that this isn't some ancient rivalry, the tension between the families still existed when Yuu was born. Now, Yuu's parents didn't exactly paint the warmest family picture either. They were deeply involved in their business and spent the majority of their time working, so as a result, Yuu grew up mostly on the care of a multitude of cold employees who were constantly fired and replaced. Yuu had no real parental figures and those who were there didn't seem to care much for him, but if they did seem to care, Yuu just pushed them away because he was led to believe that he was unimportant and bothersome—or at least that is my theory based off of many Psychology books and essays. Yuu eventually learned to simply care solely for himself and no one else. That's why Yuu's the jerk we know today."

"Oh," Allen answered uncomfortably. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to respond to hearing that Kanda was neglected as a child, or how his parents treated him as something less important than their careers. Allen shouldn't have been surprised though; his own parents treated him as the antichrist. He felt that resolve to keep indifferent break slightly when he realized that they were actually quite similar in this matter. They weren't the same in any other way though, the boy reassured himself. Kanda was still a jerk that was unjustly cruel towards him.

"Like most children, Yuu had this sort of secret hideout. Apparently, after hearing that his parents forgot about his ninth birthday, he went to the hideout. While he sat there, probably meditating or angrily muttering about other people's incompetence, he noticed someone else in the bushes. Yuu already had a pretty cold personality, so I can easily imagine that he frightened away the stranger. It wasn't until the end of July that he found out the stranger was Alma.

"They were both the same age, both had business-obsessed parents; it made complete sense that they became such good friends—coincidentally they even happened to be neighbors. The problem within their friendship arose months afterwards though, when Yuu went to the hideout and one of his parents' servants followed him. The servant immediately knew who Alma was from the birthmark on his face. He told Yuu's parents about this, they contacted Alma's family, and the children were forbidden to see each other. Some accounts call what Yuu's punishment was going to be 'exile' for dishonoring his family and developing a close relationship with a bad family, but it was just that Yuu was going to be sent to a boarding school. Alma was going to be punished as well, but not as severely.

"According to the police reports, there was a particularly violent argument between Alma and his parents. During said argument, there were some damages to the house. Alma had allegedly grabbed various material items the house and threw them into the lit fireplace—no doubt some act he used to express his opinions on the lack of intimacy within the family. Anyway, some of the flames reached objects outside of the hearth and continued to consume the rest of the house. The fire was large enough that it spread to Yuu's.

"Though the fire was extinguished and most of the people inside escaped, there were some casualties as a result: Yuu's parents, Alma's parents, and three servants. Yuu was then sent to an orphanage and Alma was put under the custody of his cousins. According to the orphanage's records, Yuu never received any visits from Alma, nor are there any other records of them meeting. Therefore, the last the two saw of each other was their parents' funerals."

Lavi took a deep breath when he finished, then studied Allen to observe the boy's reaction. Allen's mind didn't seem to be there. His face was blank and his eyes appeared to be staring at something in the distance.

The truth was that Allen was entirely unsure of how to react. He should've felt happy or at least some sort of accomplishment in finally hearing Kanda's back story, but he didn't; he felt rather sad, sympathetic, and angry. Hearing this didn't help him at all. It backfired. Allen was hoping that this would make him dislike Kanda, but it didn't do that in the slightest. Allen now felt empathy and even respect for the bastard. It just made him want Kanda even more.

* * *

><p>"So Yuu, what do you think of your friends?" Alma asked as he flopped down on Kanda's bed.<p>

"What type of question is that?" Kanda sat down on a char and swiveled it around so he faced Alma. Alma rolled onto his stomach and held his head up with one of his hands while the other toyed with the bed sheets.

"You seem to like them a lot, that's all," he shrugged.

"They're more of a nuisance if anything."

"Oh! What do you think of the weird one?"

Kanda cocked his eyebrows. They were both weird; Alma would have to be more specific.

"The one with white hair? What's his name… Allen?"

"The _moyashi_?"

"Yeah, what do you think of him?"

Kanda was unsure how to answer. He and the kid have had a pretty rocky relationship from the start and the tension between them has been growing ever since.

"He's more of a pain than the other one." Kanda kept his voice emotionless; he didn't want to explain his situation to anyone, not even Alma.

"What do you mean? He seemed rather nice actually."

"Che, that whole 'nice' and gentleman attitude is a fucking lie." Kanda commented angrily and crossed his arms. "He's really this idiotic bastard that gets on my fucking nerves."

"You know, back when we were kids, you used to say the same thing about me," Alma laughed. Kanda's expression softened and the corners of his lips turned upwards slightly; it felt nice hearing that familiar laugh again. It was odd; even though he still had somewhat of a sour mood, Alma always seemed to brighten it up slightly.

"I still do," Kanda teased. "You still have that same stupid smile all the time, probably still ramble on about mayonnaise, and you still stalk me."

"I never stalked you!" Alma protested. Kanda raised his eyebrows. Alma pouted and muttered, "Well, not anymore."

"Really? Then how did you randomly show up at my front door?"

Alma remained silent. Kanda smirked; he assumed the silence indicated his victory.

"So you are a stalker then."

"I am not! I just can't tell you," Alma stuck his tongue out. Kanda chuckled slightly; Alma had grown up since they last saw each other and yet he was still as childish as ever. "Anyways, I was saying before that you called me annoying and we still ended up being friends."

"Che, I just thought it would be smart to at least know some information about the person following me around. You know, 'keep your friends close but keep your enemies closer.' It was that type of thing."

Alma laughed; it was so typical of Yuu to think of such unemotional reasoning for their friendship. "Then what about this Allen?"

"What do you mean 'what about him'?" Kanda narrowed his eyes.

"You haven't noticed it yet, Yuu?"

"Noticed what?"

"But it's so obvious! I thought even you would be able realize it by now," he teased.

"_Baka_, just tell me what it is!"

Alma got off the bed and stood in front of Kanda. He bent over so that their faces were level with each other, smiled, and said, "You like him."

Kanda's eyes widened.

"What?" He tried to keep his voice flat, but it still held slight traces of shock. No, he couldn't like Allen. It was impossible. He did reluctantly admit that he found the boy attractive, he'd be a complete idiot if he kept denying that, but he still can't like him. The kid was annoying. He smiled all the time. He always got on Kanda's nerves. He always got into trouble and Kanda was the one to have to save him each time.

Kanda felt his heart beat loudly throughout his body.

Why did he always bother to help the kid? It couldn't be that Alma was right; he couldn't have a—Kanda gulped—_crush_.

Alma tilted his head as he curiously observed Kanda's face. The usually stoic Kanda Yuu now had traces shock, confusion, fear, and irritation all over his face, and it was hilarious. Alma laughed hysterically as he went to sit back on the bed.

"You know, Yuu," he continued laughing even as he spoke, "I wouldn't be surprised if you even loved him by now."

Kanda didn't bother hiding the shock anymore. There was no way this was love—it's impossible. He wasn't even seventeen yet; the only reason he stuck around the kid so much must've been because of his stupid hormones tricking his body into reacting so weirdly. That's all. There was no way that he felt anything near love towards the kid. Hell, someone at his age barely even knew what love even meant.

The corners of Kanda's mouth turned downwards slightly. Even if he did truly feel something like that, it wouldn't do him any good anyway. Allen would never return them; how the kid acted today seemed to be good enough evidence to prove that. For some reason though, Kanda felt a trifle of disappointment.

Alma had finally calmed down and looked at his friend with concern; Kanda's head was tilted downwards slightly and even though his eyes were fixed at a spot on the floor, it seemed as if he was so lost in his thoughts that he probably wasn't even aware of it.

Alma held back a frown. He knew that this must've been tough for Kanda. It was challenging enough for Yuu to admit him as a friend when they were children, so now it must've been even more difficult for him to admit that he has such strong feelings for someone else.

He smiled. Even though Kanda's having a rough time with his feelings, Alma was happy. Kanda wasn't being jaded and solitary, but instead had connected with someone in a way that stirred his emotions. Alma was even happier because it was Allen. Even though the white haired boy seemed kind of odd earlier, Alma discerned that Yuu was the one causing it. This meant that Allen must care for Yuu as well. His smile widened; Alma was just so happy that Yuu found somebody.

"Hey Yuu," Alma called out. Kanda snapped out of his thoughts and looked up. "I love you."

Kanda smiled slightly.

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

><p><strong>OOC KANDA THOUGHTS FTW!<strong>

**yes, I apologize if he or allen were very out of character. i also hope my alma was pretty consistent and amiable as well, and yes, his and kanda's relationship in this fic is platonic (even though i love yuma)**

**also, sorry if Kanda's back story was rather anticlimactic. i have no clue what you all were thinking it would be, but i wanted this to be a more realistic story so no crazy, unexplainable events will probably happen. sorry. and if the story seemed vague, the reason for that is that it was Lavi explaining it. he wasn't there, the only people who truly know everything is Kanda and Alma. lavi only knows whats in newspapers and police reports, then he adds his own analyses of certain events to conclude other things. remember, Lavi's brilliant. everything he does is deliberate.**

**again, im really sorry about the wait. im on break now though so the next chapter should (hopefully) be up before the new year.**

**reviews=love**


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: i definitely meant to post this on the 31st as a New Year's gift ): anyway, i hope though that you all don't hate me because this chapter is 4900 words. also, i have at least 100 emails saying people added this story to their alerts list. im still in shock. i thought at most ten people would read this. thank you all so much! enjoy the chapter!**

**oh, also, ALMA AND KANDA LOVE EACH OTHER IN A BROTHERLY/BFF WAY! no sexual stuff. cmon, they met when they were nine and haven't seen each other since. no sexy stuff between them**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Four<strong>

"Remind me why we're doing this crap?" Kanda watched Alma frantically run about the living room, cleaning and organizing random things, while he sat on the couch.

"What do you mean by 'crap'? I think it's going to be awesome!" The brunette responded excitedly as he sat down next to Kanda.

"Nothing about having a bunch of idiots invade my house is awesome," the samurai stated unhappily.

"Stop calling your friends idiots, Yuu" Alma scolded.

"They are." Then he added angrily, "especially the _usagi_."

"How?" Alma looked at the samurai with confusion. Even though he had only seen Lavi a few times, he actually seemed like the smartest one of Yuu's friends.

"Because this was his fucking idea."

"But a sleepover with all your friends is a great idea!"

Kanda glared at Alma for a moment; he had no idea how bad sleepovers were when the usual quartet of teenagers were involved. Kanda merely grunted for a response though. If he were to even hint at the horrors of sleepovers past, Alma would force him to explain it all in excruciating detail—which would be very painful for Kanda, who didn't even like thinking about the subject.

Being that Alma was visiting for a very short period of time—in fact, he was to leave in just a few short days—Lavi had suggested that the best way for Alma to get to know everybody was through a sleep over. Alma, Lavi, and Lenalee all genuinely thought it was a good idea, and Allen acted as if he was supportive of it (Kanda had doubts about the sincerity though). Even though Kanda very clearly opposed it, the ginger and brunette forced the sleepover onto him, and even at his own house.

Kanda remembered how annoying the last sleepover was. After being rudely accused of never hugging a person—which wasn't true because Alma often hugged him as a child— he was forced to hug the _moyashi_. The kid was so soft, warm, and inviting; it was horrible. Then, the problems continued. Kanda wasn't even able to have a peaceful morning. Those stupid, childish pouting lips had coerced him into eating mitarashi dango. Finally, Kanda came to recall the events of the carnival. The kid just had to get lost and be trapped by those Portuguese bastards. Then the only way to get out of that mess was for Kanda to—

The teenager stiffened. He had kissed Allen. How could he have forgotten about that? Maybe he had just forgotten because it was just something he had to do, but now it came back and attacked him. He didn't really have to kiss the kid; he was just not in the mood to deal with those bastards.

Kanda knit his eyebrows together with confusion. Why was he so resistant of the kid now though? He had no qualms about kissing him at the carnival because there wasn't even much thought behind it, but now, just Allen being in his presence put Kanda on edge and thoughts of kissing him drove him mad. What changed?

"Yuu," Alma continued the conversation in a somewhat teasing tone, "are you just uptight because Allen's going to be here?"

"I can care less if he's or not," Kanda lied as he wondered about whether or not mindreading actually existed and if Alma held the magical ability. Just to be sure, he added, "why do you ask?"

"Because you like him," the brunette responded frankly.

"I do not like the _moyashi_," Kanda angrily emphasized each syllable in an attempt to end Alma's misconceptions, but it didn't work.

"Yuu," Alma teased, "how are you ever going to win your man over if you keep acting like that?"

"Acting like what?" Kanda said with confusion before realizing the overall meaning of what Alma said. "I'm not trying to win anybody over! Especially not the _moyashi_!"

"See what I mean?" Alma sighed. "You have to show your interest in him if you two plan on getting together within the next century."

"You've gone mad."

"I hope Allen isn't this slow," the brunette sighed. "Yuu, if Allen ever comes onto you, can you at least attempt to show that you also like him?"

"What the hell—I don't—but he—" Kanda's stuttering protests were cut off as the ringing of the doorbell sounded throughout the flat. Alma jumped off the couch excitedly and ran to the door, opening it to reveal Lavi and Lenalee.

"Hi!" Alma greeted them happily with hugs.

"Hey Alma," Lavi and Lenalee stepped into the flat. Lavi's green eye focused on the black ponytail a few meters away.

"Yuu!" He excitedly ran over to give Kanda a hug, but the Japanese student outstretched his arm so it could serve as a barrier between them.

"Will this death wish of yours ever go away, _baka usagi_?" Kanda muttered angrily.

"Guess you're still sour," the ginger muttered somewhat disappointedly.

"What made you think that I changed?" Kanda looked at him with confusion.

"No reason in particular," Lavi shrugged, "but you can't reject my hugs forever!"

Kanda looked at him skeptically for a moment before pushing the teenager away from him slightly. Lavi pouted for a moment, but instead of walking away, he plopped down on the couch next to Kanda.

"What are you doing?" the samurai asked him irritably.

"Sitting."

"Why here?"

"Because its comfy?"

Kanda gave up after that and settled with scowling. At this moment, Alma and Lenalee walked into the sitting area. Alma sat on Kanda's other side and Lenalee sat on one of the chairs. They were all silent.

"So," Lenalee tried to come up with a conversation starter, but was coming up blank.

"Wait, where's Allen?" Lavi said as he looked around the room, as if the boy's presence was a key role in some plot. "Yuu, you haven't uninvited him or anything, have you?"

"No," Kanda answered, but then realized that his anxiety about having Allen be here tonight could've been avoided if he had done that.

"Relax Lavi, he's coming," Lenalee said reassuringly. "I saw him earlier today at a bakery and he promised me that he'd show up," she smirked slightly. Though what she said was true, their accidental meeting didn't exactly happen just like that. As said, she saw Allen in the bakery. He appeared to be haggling over the prices of pastries; his argument being that the price should be reduced because he was getting so many of them, but the baker was having none it and demanded full price. Lenalee then realized that Allen had already eaten the pastries and was now in debt. Remembering her brief encounter with Allen's Master and various times in which Allen spoke about his debts, she decided to give the boy enough money to cover the rest of the pastries. When they were leaving, she mentioned seeing him later at Kanda's apartment and Allen confided in her that he wasn't able to go. When asking him why, she noticed the hesitations and knew that he was lying about having other plans. Being the nice and sweet girl that she was, she said that if he didn't go to the sleepover tonight he'd have to repay her all the money—with interest.

As if on queue, there was a loud knock at the door.

"Yuu! Answer the door!" Lavi commanded as he attempted to shove Kanda off the couch.

"What? Why the hell do I have to get it?" Kanda said as he tried to push the ginger's arms away from him.

"Because you're our host and it's very rude to keep your guest waiting. Now go!" Lavi gave a final push and Kanda staggered off the couch, angrily muttering as he walked to the front door. When he opened the door, his scowl immediately intensified.

"_Moyashi_," Kanda nearly hissed out.

"BaKanda," Allen responded coldly. Neither of the two even moved or said anything else; they just continued glaring at each other.

Not only did Allen rather grudgingly even show up to this gathering, he told himself that he'd keep as far away from Kanda as possible. Having Kanda be the first thing seen, well, that just seemed like a bad omen for his plan.

"Yuu!" Alma came up behind Kanda and yanked his ponytail back slightly so he could scold him.

"Alma! What the hell—"

"You're being a horrible host!" The brunette whispered. "Now be nice and invite him inside!"

"But—" Kanda's protests stopped when he took a good look at Alma's expressions; he never would've thought that the childish features could look so serious. "Fine," he muttered. Pleased with this answer, Alma went back to the couch smiling.

Allen had to stifle a laugh; but despite his endeavors to keep silent, a quiet chuckle still passed through his lips, brining Kanda's attention back to him. Feeling the glare, Allen recomposed himself and looked at Kanda expectantly. The Japanese teenager glared for another moment before moving himself to the side of the doorway. This gesture would normally indicate that Allen was welcome to enter the apartment, but he just kept staring at Kanda. Allen felt like torturing Kanda a bit more and wanted to see if he could get Kanda to verbally welcome him into the house.

"_Moyashi_, if you don't get in inside within the next second, I'm slamming the door right in your face," Kanda threatened. Allen figured this would be the closest thing to a friendly welcome that he would get, so he put on that fake smile.

"Thank you, Kanda," Allen said politely as he walked into the flat. Kanda shut the door and scowled as he thought of how great the start of his night was. He got more irritated the second he walked back to the living room. Alma and Lenalee were sitting in the same spots as before, but Lavi had moved to another chair, leaving the only available spaces to sit on the couch. Kanda couldn't sit on the couch though. Why? Because Allen had sat on the other side of it, leaving the only between him and Alma. Kanda scowled. If he were to sit between Allen and Alma, it'd be hell. First, he and Allen would definitely start an argument, which wasn't something Kanda was in the mood for. Then Alma—who must've been on some sort of drug or just plain mental for thinking that Kanda secretly liked Allen— would criticize him for not trying to woo the white haired boy.

Kanda walked to the side of the couch Alma was on, and sat on the floor next to it. Alma looked at him with confusion, but a glare from the black haired teen made him dismiss the issue.

Kanda sighed; this was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>"What? No!" Lavi shouted at the television screen as he frantically pressed random buttons on his controller. When a message saying 'Player Two Wins' came up on the screen, Lavi finally gave up. "How did you get so good at this game, Alma?"<p>

"Just played I a lot, I guess," the brunette shrugged. "Do you want to play, Yuu?" Alma held out a videogame controller.

"No," Kanda responded flatly.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"But you haven't done anything all night but watch us play," Lenalee commented.

"I'm not playing," he denied the offer again.

"Oi, if BaKanda just wants to sit alone and sulk, then we should let him," Allen said. So far he had avoided any confrontations with the Japanese teenager and for once, he felt like a normal teenager. He was momentarily able to forget his anger—the teen wouldn't admit that it was actually jealousy— towards Lavi, and he even grew to like Alma. For most of the night, Kanda merely sat and glared at various objects, so Allen was able to ignore him; he wanted it to stay like that but everyone else's good manners were about to ruin it.

"What was that, _moyashi_?" Kanda glared, rather irritated that the first thing the kid says to him all night was rather rude

"He's probably never played before—" Similarly, Allen felt his anger rising also.

"—_Baka_! I've played before! —" Kanda interjected, but Allen continued on.

"—Or he's just really bad at it any he doesn't want to embarrass himself."

"I can do it better than you,_ moyashi_, so shut up already."

"Then prove it, BaKand—"

"Oi Allen, can you get some crisps from the kitchen?" Lavi interrupted.

"Er, what?" Allen turned to look at the ginger, whose main focus was on beating Lenalee in this round.

"Crisps? Can you get some?" Lavi repeated the question without looking away from the glowing television screen. "Thanks!"

Allen cocked his head to the side for a moment with confusion, completely forgot his argument with Kanda, and decided that he might as well get them. Kanda glared at his back while he walked away to the kitchen.

"Yuu," Alma called as he sat next to Kanda. The ponytailed teen stopped glaring and turned to face the brunette. "Where's your laptop?"

"In my room," Kanda answered. "Why?"

"Can you go get it?"

"Because I need it for something."

Kanda narrowed his eyes with suspicion. It wasn't normal for Alma to be secretive.

"No," he answered flatly. Alma narrowed his eyes for a moment as he thought of a better strategy. He remembered one that proved to be successful back when they were just kids.

"Please, Yuu?" Alma widened his brown eyes and stuck out his bottom lip into a childish pout. Kanda glared at him for a moment before muttering a 'fine', standing up, and beginning to walk to his room.

* * *

><p>"Where does the bastard keep the bloody crisps?" Allen muttered to himself. He's searched every cupboard multiple times and yet he couldn't find a single bag of the junk food. Allen sighed; Lavi would just have to deal without the crisps. Allen started to walk back to his friends, when something caught his eye: a plate with two skewers of sweet mitarashi dango.<p>

It wasn't just in the hallway though, but in one of the rooms. Allen looked around; it didn't seem like anyone else was around to claim that the dango was his or hers. He shifted his gaze back to the dango; he had to admit that it was pretty lucky for him to find the delicious treat, but Allen dismissed his suspicions. One must never waste mitarashi dango.

Taking one last look around to see if anyone was there, he quietly sneaked into the room, sat on the floor, and began eating. He was just about to start the second skewer when he noticed exactly were he was in: Kanda's bedroom. Allen blushed. The last time he was in Kanda's bedroom was when they were working on that Valentine's Day project Professor Tiedoll made them do. His eyes drifted to the bed. Allen bit into the dango angrily. He couldn't believe that he allowed himself to become so flustered just from Kanda's acting. Allen calmed down after taking a few more bites of dango. He sighed; at least now it made sense to him as to why his body reacted like that.

"What the fuck are you doing in here?"

Allen nearly choked. He was too wrapped up in his thoughts to hear a certain black haired teenager enter the room.

"Well, _moyasi_?" Kanda glared. "Why the are you hiding in my fucking room and stuffing your fat face with food?"

"Well, BaKanda, there was a plate of dango on the floor and I was hungry," Allen answered.

"Che, get out before I kill you," Kanda threatened as he walked to his desk.

Allen was about to stand up when he heard the sound of the door slamming. He looked at it with confusion; how did it close? By this time, Kanda picked up his computer and was walking to the door. The problem was that no matter how hard Kanda tried, the door wouldn't open. He turned around.

"What the fuck did you do to the door_, moyashi_?" Kanda growled. Allen stood up and walked to the door.

"I didn't do anything, BaKanda." The white haired boy angrily denied the accusation and tried to open the door also, but failed. His silver eyes widened; he was stuck in the room with Kanda. "It's stuck," he muttered.

"I fucking know that already, _moyashi_."

"Look, if we're both stuck in here can you at least not be an ass?" Allen sat down on the bed.

"Then don't say stupid things," said as he set the laptop back down and sat down on the chair.

"I don't say stupid things at all, BaKanda!"

"I thought you didn't want to argue?" Kanda said smugly. Allen grit his teeth.

"Don't talk to me," the boy crossed his arms.

"Che."

Both of them averted their glares to the sides of the room as the silence fell, however, even though they stopped talking, the tension was still there and even seemed to intensify. Allen mentally cursed himself; he had the worst of luck. Kanda was thinking the same thing. Neither of the two wanted to be trapped with the one person who caused them so much drama. Allen's eye's betrayed his willpower to ignore the samurai and glanced at the teen, but looked away quickly; Kanda chose that exact moment to sneak a glance at Allen as well.

"This isn't working out, is it?" the boy muttered.

"No shit it isn't, " Kanda responded curtly. Allen turned his glare back to the Japanese teenager.

"You could at least have manners." Allen was beginning to feel his anger rise. If Kanda didn't stop bothering him, all his bottled up anger would spill out.

"I'm not being the rude one here, _moyashi_."

Kanda said the wrong thing. The boy's anger couldn't be stopped now.

"You know what I really dislike about you, BaKanda?" Allen began angrily shouting out his rant, "it's that you don't even have grounds to base your hatred on. You just go around acting like a complete prick for no reason other than to screw with me! You told me it wasn't my arm or the scar and I haven't done anything to you, so why the hell do you hate me so much?"

" 'Haven't done anything'? You've done a whole fucking lot!" Kanda glared at him, his own anger rising. He couldn't believe that the kid thought _he_ was the one to blame. "You're an idiot who makes my life ten times more complicated and irritating than it should be! Then you're the one blaming me for all this shit? First, you fucking lie about everything because you can't trust a single fucking person, then you act like a complete ass to me, but then you become fucking tease and start kis—"

Kanda's eyes widened. He lost control over himself and was almost going to expose what happened in London. He still couldn't let Allen know about that.

"Um, what?" Kanda's abrupt end to his rant confused Allen, but the kid didn't get any answers. Kanda grit his teeth and looked away, mentally cursing himself for being so careless.

"Kanda?"

"It's nothing," the black haired teen feigned an unemotional tone.

"If it was nothing then you wouldn't be trying to cover it up!" Allen narrowed his eyes.

"It's nothing for you to know, so shut up and stop asking about it."

"I will when you tell me," the boy responded stubbornly.

"Fix that nosy attitude or I'll fix it for you." Kanda hoped that threatening will kill the boy's annoying curiosity, but it didn't.

"Why can't you just tell me what it was?"

Kanda grit his teeth. Ever since it happened, this secret had become harder and harder to keep each day; occasionally, he had been close to just telling the kid what happened, but he was never able to bring himself to go through with it. Having Allen attack him with questions about it now was maddening. Kanda felt the strength of his anger take over his willpower to keep the secret.

"Fine," Kanda growled as he stood up and walked closer to the bed. "Remember how I told you that hickey you got in London was from some random guy?" Allen nodded and Kanda looked away before continuing. "I lied."

"Then who…?" Allen looked at the teenager with confusion. He had no clue why this was relevant to anything, or why Kanda would even lie about that. There was no reason for him to care about what Allen did. Kanda took a deep breath before answering.

"It was from me." The cobalt eyes flickered to Allen's face for a moment to observe his expression before looking away. What Kanda saw on the boy's face was a mix of confusion, shock, and fear.

"W-What?" Allen stuttered, hearing the sound of his heart beat loudly. Why would Kanda have done that to him?

"You were drunk and started kissing me," Kanda kept the emotionless and unreadable tone of voice as he explained.

Allen looked down. He was ashamed of himself. He had been stupid and careless enough to not only get so drunk, but also then lose the self-control he had been trying keep for all these months. Allen clenched his hands into fists. All those times when he tried to resist Kanda, they were all wasted.

"I'm sorry," the boy said quietly. "I didn't mean to do that, not with you." Kanda turned back to Allen and glared.

"Are you telling me that it was all a fucking mistake?" The kid wasn't making any sense to him. "Then was it also a mistake when you kissed me two months ago?"

Allen's eyes widened even more and his heart beat faster with panic.

"What, no, just—" He scrambled to think of some response that wouldn't result in Kanda disliking him even more, but Kanda cut him off.

"You weren't drunk then _moyashi_," he continued angrily, "so what's your excuse for that one?"

Allen grit his teeth. He couldn't handle this; he felt like he was breaking.

"I said I was sorry already!" He lashed out angrily. "I don't care if you hate me or just enjoy toying with my life, just leave me alone!"

The boy looked away as he fought back tears. Kanda was asking him about the one thing he could never tell. It would ruin everything if his willpower broke. He had to be strong. He had to deal with Kanda never knowing how he truly felt; it was just something he had to do.

Kanda stared at the boy with shock. The kid's face was red with anger and yet behind all that, it seemed to hold traces of sadness. Kanda even thought he heard a sniffle, as if Allen was crying. Kanda knew already that Allen was used to being rejected by most of society, but the kid always lied about it and pretended that it didn't bother him. Now though, Allen looked like a small, dejected child. Kanda looked away; for some reason, seeing Allen in his state disturbed him and even set of a small feeling of guilt.

"I don't hate you," he said quietly and kept his eyes fixed on the wall.

"What?" Allen looked up with confusion, not sure if he had heard right. Kanda sighed.

"You're annoying as hell, but I don't hate you," Kanda's voice lacked its usual edginess, but it returned when he looked at Allen and continued. "Now tell me why the fuck you keep doing this."

"It's because, um," Allen looked away. He couldn't think properly; there was such a strong surge of emotions coursing through his body that he couldn't function. No five minutes ago he believed that Kanda had hated him, but now, hearing Kanda's words, it sounded as if Kanda was trying to comfort him. Allen was confused.

"Spit it out already, _moyashi_!" Kanda was growing impatient with each second of Allen's silence. Allen glared at him before shouting out.

"I like you!" Allen covered his mouth and a deep red blush spread across his cheeks. He looked at Kanda. He saw the cobalt eyes widen for a moment with shock but then his face became emotionless and unreadable. Allen looked away. "There, you have your answer, now—"

"How long?" Kanda cut him off. His voice held no emotion, and Kanda tilted his head downwards slightly so Allen couldn't read his face.

"Excuse me?" The white haired boy looked at him with confusion.

"How long have you felt that way?"

"What difference does it make? All you wanted to know was why—"

"Answer the question," Kanda looked back up and stared at Allen with his piercing cobalt eyes.

"I," Allen hesitated as his eyes focused on the floor, "I didn't notice it until after the carnival." There was no response from the Japanese teenager. Allen was panicking. What if he had just ruined everything? "Kanda?"

Kanda was quiet for a moment before his features suddenly took on an angry appearance.

"_Baka_!" Kanda shouted out angrily—which completely confused Allen. "Why the hell didn't you tell me this before?"

"Because you're an insensitive prick!" The white haired boy's anger returned.

"You should've fucking told me!"

"Why?"

"Do you have any idea how many fucking problems you caused by keeping that a secret?" Kanda said angrily.

"I thought me feelings were obvious when I kissed you three months ago!" Allen lashed out, completely annoyed that he was the one being accused of complicating things. Kanda grit his teeth.

"That doesn't fucking count. You should've fucking said something."

"Maybe if you weren't such an ass then—" Allen's rant was cut off by Kanda raising his hand.

"Shh," Kanda looked towards the door and walked towards it. He heard a faint scuffle of feet and hushed voices from the other side.

"What is it?" Allen asked with confusion.

"Nosy bastards," Kanda muttered as he stepped away from the door.

"Are they eavesdropping?"

"Yeah."

"So what do we do?"

Kanda looked at Allen for a moment before checking the digital clock on his desk; it was almost one thirty in the morning. He had a feeling that the door wouldn't unlock for a while and their audience would leave as long as the show continued. He sighed.

"Nothing, just go to sleep or something."

"But—" Allen started protesting but stopped. Though he felt almost relieved to have told Kanda about his feelings, there was this nagging feeling that there were still unresolved issues between them. He figured though that they'd talk about it another time; Allen was exhausted; the past few minutes have been an emotional rollercoaster for him.

He yawned, but then realized something. Where was he supposed to sleep? On Kanda's bed? The floor? He looked at Kanda and was about to ask, but the teen was sitting in the chair and didn't seem to be paying attention. He sighed; Kanda would just have to deal with him sleeping on the bed.

Allen was right; Kanda was too lost in his thoughts to notice that his bed was being occupied. He was still trying to understand what had just happened between he and Allen.

The _moyashi_ liked him. Almost all the questions Kanda had about the kid and how he acted could be answered by that one, simple sentence, and that's what annoyed him so much. If the kid had spoken up about it sooner then all of the complications between the two of them could've been avoided. What was worse was that behind his irritation, Kanda felt almost relieved by hearing Allen's feelings. The kid's behaviour towards him had changed so many times over the past few months and this simple sentence could explain all of it. Then Kanda felt even for annoyance because he hadn't even considered the possibility of Allen having such feelings for him. He looked at the figure on his bed.

Wait— his bed?

"Oi, _moyashi_, get off my bed," he called out, but got no response other than silence. Annoyed by that, he walked over to the bed, only to see that Allen had already fallen asleep. He was about to shake him awake, but stopped himself. Compared to a few minutes ago, the boy's face held such a calm and peaceful appearance that it felt immoral to disturb. After a moment though, Kanda noticed a small shiver shake the boy's body and the faint sound of teeth chattering. Kanda scowled. First, the kid sleeps on his bed, and then he was stupid enough to fall asleep on top of the covers? He looked around the room; any spare blankets would've been in a cupboard outside his room—which he currently couldn't access— and there was no way to put Allen under the covers without waking him. Kanda also realized that he didn't have a place to sleep.

Kanda realized what the best solution to the problem was. He stepped closer to the bed, and then carefully, as to not make any unwanted creaking, laid down next to Allen. This solved all the problems: body heat would keep them warm and it wasn't like Kanda was willing to sleep on the hard, cold floor either.

After all, it was Allen who had made the mistake of sleeping on his bed.

* * *

><p><strong>look! yullen advancement! <strong>

**i really hope people-well, just Allen and Kanda-weren't weird or anything. whenever i get up to the major, emotional parts of the story i start panicking about OOCness. **

**reviews=love **


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: sooo i know its been about two weeks since the last chapter, buuut this chapter is also about 4700 words! woo! i apologize beforehand if there are typos or any other errors-i typed 3/4 of this on my phone. anyway, please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Five<strong>

Allen groggily opened his eyes as he tried to chase away the heaviness of sleep, but he immediately closed his eyes when the brightness of the morning light attacked him. He buried his face into the pillow and groaned. How was the room so bright? There was only one window in the entire bedroom and it wasn't even that large; Allen was even facing the wall. He wrinkled his nose. This pillow smelt odd. Not odd in a bad sense—in fact it smelled rather pleasant and had a floral tint— but it was a scent Allen couldn't fully recognize and at the same time be familiar. Allen stiffened and felt a burning blush rise to his cheeks; he just remembered exactly whose scent, whose pillow, and whose bed this was. He buried his head deeper into the pillow as the memories of the previous night flooded back into his mind.

Did he really tell Kanda about his feelings? Or was it possible that he had just imagined that bit? A part of him wished it didn't happen, and yet a part of him was happy. Kanda finally knew. That secret had been steadily growing heavier and heavier on Allen's heart and now it felt that giant weight had been lifted. He frowned. Even though it felt nice to be rid of the secret, he was still incredibly nervous about how he's going to interact with Kanda from now on. Should he act as if nothing had happened? That was probably the best solution; the ponytailed teenager didn't exactly respond in the best way last night. What really irked Allen the most was that he couldn't even tell what made Kanda so angry. Was it because he kept his emotions a secret or because of the emotions themselves? Allen couldn't tell. He groaned again in frustration before knitting his eyebrows together with confusion. Where was Kanda anyway? This was his room—and bed— so shouldn't the samurai be here? Or had he left?

Allen was about to go look for the moody teenager but the moment he started to move, he jut how comfortable and warm the bed was and decided that dealing with Kanda yelling at him for sleeping in his bed could wait. He inhaled the samurai's sweet scent, sighed with content, and tried to relax again. He fidgeted slightly; this position wasn't feeling as comfortable as it had been a few minutes ago. He started to roll over onto his back when he noticed something: a light pressure on his waist and something rather firm and warm against his back. He raised his head, looked at his waist, and nearly jumped out of the bed when he saw an arm draped over him. He gulped as he twisted around to see that the arm was attached to none other that Kanda, peacefully sleeping beside him. A furious blush spread across Allen cheeks as he turned his head back to the wall. Allen's head was spinning. Kanda was sleeping next to him. His breathing grew erratic as he continued to focus on the situation he was in.

Allen froze as he heard the mattress creak and the figure next to him shift slightly against his back. Just as Allen was about to break a sweat, Kanda's body stilled once again and Allen breathed a sigh of relief. Having Kanda so close to him was already hard enough of test on Allen's willpower to resist the temptation snuggle up against the warm body.

However, Allen had a golden opportunity. He cautiously and very slowly shifted his body so that he now rested on his other side and faced Kanda. Allen could help but stare in awe at the peaceful expression gracing the samurai's face. It was bizarre to see the usually angry, popped-vein creases to be flattened out into a tranquil arrangement, yet as bizarre as it was, it was also incredibly captivating. He imagined that if Kanda's eyes had been open as well with the intensity of the cobalt against the faintly tanned skin, Allen would've never have been able to turn away. As Allen's eyes traced over sleeping teenager's features, he noticed something: Kanda's hair. The ponytail had become somewhat unruly during the night, splaying the across the pillow, and the black fringe framing his face had fallen in such a way that made the hair appear to be a curtain of black silk.

Allen had to touch it.

Sure, he had occasionally came into contact with Kanda's hair during their brawls, but he had never had the opportunity to actually feel the silkiness of the strands running beneath his fingers. Allen hesitantly lifted his right arm to lightly stroke the fringe lying across Kanda's cheek. The boy smiled slightly. It was soft, silky, and just fascinating. Allen recalled a brief argument the two had had a few months ago: Allen had teased Kanda about becoming a model for shampoo commercials and the boy then learned that the Japanese's luscious locks were just treated with soap. Soap. Allen chuckled quietly before diverting his attention back to the figure before him. He lightly traced the fringe back up towards Kanda's cheek, but suddenly became interested with his cheekbone and changed course. After the cheekbone, he made his way to the tip of Kanda's nose, and then paused for a moment before resuming his motions. He let his finger drop to the curve of Kanda's lips and lightly traced over them. When his finger reached the corner of Kanda's mouth, Allen retracted his arm, closed his eyes and sighed. What he wanted was so close and yet so far.

The emotional mood was ruined by the loud growl of Allen's hungry stomach.

"That stomach of yours never stops does it?"

Allen nearly had a heart attack as his eyes shot open and stared at the man next to him. Instead of the calm and peaceful expression the face had a few seconds ago, Kanda's eyes were now open and he now adorned a smirk. Allen bolted upright and scooted as far away from Kanda as was possible—which wasn't very far at all being that there was only two or three feet of space between Kanda's body and the wall Allen was currently pressing against.

"How long have you been up, BaKanda?" Allen said rather angrily in an attempt to hide his embarrassment.

"Since you first started moving around," Kanda shrugged and sat up. "Why were you touching my face?"

"Why were you sleeping next to me?" Allen shot back.

"Its my bed, _baka_," Kanda stated.

"You didn't have to be so close!"

"I had to," he responded bluntly.

"Why?" Allen looked at him with confusion.

"A certain idiot slept on top of the blankets instead of under them so I had to use body heat to keep from freezing my ass off."

"Well—" Allen started but was cut off by the loud grumbling of his stomach. Kanda smirked again before getting off the bed and making his way towards the door. The samurai paused for a second, wondering if their captors would finally let them leave the bedroom. He twisted the doorknob and the door smoothly opened without the slightest hindrance or creek. He muttered some threats about how he was going to kill his friends for doing this to him, and walked out of the room.

Allen stared at the doorway for a moment. Kanda was acting so normal. Did he not care if Allen liked him? Maybe he just momentarily forgot about it? Allen shook his head; there was no use in just sitting there and pondering about it all day. His stomach growled with agreement. Allen hopped off the bed and left the bedroom. He stopped though when he saw Kanda standing in the living room, glaring at the couch. Curious, Allen walked to Kanda's side and laughed slightly.

Lenalee was curled up in one of the chairs in a cat-like fashion, while on the couch Lavi sat upright with his head leaning back and Alma stretched out across the rest of the couch with his head resting on Lavi's thigh. Though the two teenager's friends did look somewhat amusing in this sleeping arrangement, what made Allen laugh was the scribbling on Alma's face and the marker lying on the floor near Lavi's foot. Kanda seemed to have noticed it also. The Japanese teenager uncapped the marker and brought it to Lavi's face.

"Kanda!" Allen hissed. "What are you doing?"

"Who do you think locked us in the room all night?" Kanda smirked evilly before continuing his artwork. Allen—for once— agreed with him. Lenalee never seemed like the type to play many practical jokes on her friends and Alma had already been doodled on; therefore, the only one left was Lavi. Allen smirked.

"Oi, give me the marker." Kanda raised his eyebrows, slightly surprised that the gentleman didn't give him a speech on how revenge was bad and instead decided to join in, but nonetheless, he complied and passed the marker over. By the time the two had finished, there wasn't a single spot on Lavi's face that wasn't covered: across the ginger's forehead in big, bold letters read "_BAKA_", on his left cheek was a rabbit—adorned with an eye patch over its right eye and an X on the other— lying on top of what appeared to be a bowl of noodles, the right cheek had a skewer of dango, but had a bottle to the side with a rabbit and a skull on its label, and lastly, there was a mustache and goatee. Pleased with their work, the two stepped out of the living room and into the kitchen. Kanda opened up one of the cupboards and pulled out a teakettle. He filled it with tap water, turned the stove on and placed the kettle on the burners. He turned around and saw Allen staring at him with a rather odd expression.

"What?" Kanda asked him.

"Do you have any food for breakfast?" Allen asked.

"Yes," he answered bluntly.

"Aren't you going to make something then?" Alen hinted. He was incredibly hungry and, even though it was Kanda's house, Allen still had enough decency to not raid someone else's fridge without being given permission to. Kanda looked at him for a moment before going to the fridge and pulling out a container of soba.

"This is my breakfast, _moyashi_."

"What about my breakfast?" Kanda only answered with a shrug. Forgetting about his manners, Allen pushed Kanda aside and opened the refrigerator. Allen was surprised to see that it was actually a pretty well stocked refrigerator; he had expected it to be filled with soba. What caught Allen's eyes though were the cartons of eggs, milk, packets of bacon, and a bottle of maple syrup. Pulling said items out of the fridge and onto the counter, he began to raid the cupboards for the final ingredient: pancake mix. After finding it though, he continued to search the cupboards and pull out various pans, bowls, a whisk, and a spatula. Allen picked up the box of mix and briefly read the instructions. It said that the measurements given served three to four people. Allen decided to triple the recipe. Pleased with himself, Allen rolled up his sleeves and began his work.

Kanda watched with amusement. He never saw the kid so serious about something before. His eyebrows were knitted together with concentration and his eyes fixed on the whisking and mixing. What caught Kanda's attention though, was Allen biting his bottom lip and the occasional sliver of his pink tongue poking between his lips. That one feature captivated the cobalt eyes and made them unable to look away. Thankfully for Kanda though, he heard the whistling sound of the kettle before escalated into more intimate ones. Kanda turned the stove off and prepared his usual unsweetened green tea. After this was done though, there was nothing to distract him from Allen's current state. It was like the kid was just begging for Kanda to jump him. Kanda's eyes widened slightly as he recalled what Alma had said to him yesterday:

"If Allen ever comes onto you, can you at least attempt to show that you also like him?"

Did last night count as 'coming onto him'? Kanda looked at the floor. This situation was still slightly confusing to him. It was a great relief to finally know why Allen had been acting so strangely towards him, but Kanda still had some unanswered questions, mainly ones about how he felt about Allen. It was obvious that he was physically attracted, but it seemed that Alma, Lavi, and Lenalee were all under the misconception that he felt more than that. What would Kanda do anyway if his and Allen's feelings were mutual? What would he do if they weren't? But he couldn't trouble himself with that just yet, he had to figure out how to act towards the kid right now. There were only two options that he saw: act normal or follow Alma's advice. To act normal and continue living on as if he and Allen didn't have some weird and complex relationship, to secretly be attracted to the kid and suffer through resisting him forever? Kanda frowned; he always chose the 'act normal' option and each and every time that plan would fall into pieces. That left him with Alma's plan; however, Kanda thought like he didn't like Allen in that way, at least, he wasn't absolutely sure of it. All Kanda was sure of was that he was attracted to Allen and that the kid had a crush on him. Actually, Kanda was still rather pissed off about that last part. Not that he as angry about Allen liking him— he actually almost felt something like relief when he thought about it— but the fact that he waited so damn long to tell him caused a lot of problems for the samurai. Kanda smirked. Allen, like Lavi and Alma, deserved to be punished as well. That smirk vanished though when Kanda realized that he didn't have a way to actually chastise him. It wasn't like their usual insults and brawls would serve as a punishment, and it wasn't like he could just draw dead bean sprouts all over the kid's face with a marker either. At this moment, Kanda's eyes drifted to Allen's direction and narrowed with irritation.

The kid was making a complete mess. Not only were there batter-covered utensils and bowls strewn across the counter, but there was also batter and mix on everything, including Allen. There was one particular smudge of batter that caught Kanda's attention and it was on Allen's right cheek, just under where the deep red scar curved and ran down to his jaw. Kanda smirked as he formed an idea: if you liked someone emotionally, then the physical attraction must be there as well—and based off Allen's drunken attack in London, it must've been one strong attraction. For some reason, Kanda was even curious about how strong of an attraction it was too. Kanda walked to Allen's left side and hid his devious smirk with his usual scowl. He directed his glare at the batter and did his trademark "che" before crossing his arms. Allen turned and glared at the samurai.

"Is there a problem, BaKanda?" He asked in a tone of mock politeness.

"Problem, _moyashi_?" Kanda responded with annoyance. "You're making some fucking nasty food in my kitchen.

"It's not nasty!"

"Of course it is, just look at how clumpy that batter is." Allen grit his teeth and whisked the batter as hard as he could.

"There," Allen put the whisk down. "No clumps," but Kanda didn't stop scowling.

"It's still gross."

"What? You haven't even tried it yet, BaKanda!" Even though this was actually a relatively small and unimportant thing to be arguing about, Allen was now fully set on defending the beige, goop-like mixture he created.

"You made it, _moyashi_," Kanda said before he smirked and added, "and you seem to have the culinary skills of an imp."

"I do not!"

"You make a fucking mess like one."

Allen looked down at the batter-covered counter, then at the small beige clumps on his hands and forearms. Oh. Well he couldn't exactly argue Kanda on that point, but he didn't give up. "That has nothing to do with the quality of my pancakes, BaKanda," and with that, he turned away slightly and continued on with his cooking.

Kanda had other plans though. He took hold Allen's right wrist, stopping the boy's whisking, and using his right hand, Kanda grabbed the sides of Allen's jaw. He forcefully, but somewhat carefully, turned the boy's head so they were face to face.

"It does fucking matter because it's in my kitchen, _moyashi_," Kanda growled as he moved his face forward. Allen gulped. He felt heat of the red blush on his cheeks and the warmth of Kanda's breath on his lips. Suddenly, the fingers constricting Allen's wrist uncurled and Kanda lifted his hand up to Allen's face. Sticking out his index finger, Kanda gently wiped at the drops of batter on the boy's cheek. Never taking his eyes away from Allen's shocked expression, he brought the finger to his mouth and slowly licked the batter off. If Allen's heartbeat wasn't erratic before, it definitely was now. What was worse was the fact that he couldn't look away: not only was he too drawn in by the seductive motion but Kanda's hand still held his head in place. Finally though, the hand was removed and Allen found the strength to turn away and avert his gaze to the wall as he tried to calm himself down.

"_Moyashi_, if you're going to make a fucking mess, at least make some decent food," Kanda scowled, acting as if what just happened was entirely normal. Allen just glared at him for a moment, trying to figure out what Kanda was up to or whether or not if what had just happened was a merely a painfully realistic mirage.

"It is good, BaKanda," Allen composed himself enough to get back into their quarreling. "But I don't expect someone who only eats bland soba to like any normal foods."

Kanda grumpily walked to the table and sat down. He put his elbow on the table and supported his head with his palm as he thought over what hit happened. Once he had taken hold of the boys wrist and felt Allen stiffen, he was fighting back a victorious smirk, but now it seemed that Allen had recovered too quickly. The kid must've had more control than he thought. What was even more troublesome was that when Kanda had turned the boy's face, those wide eyes, beet red cheeks, and slightly parted lips had caused him to become slightly dazed too. He meant to let go of Allen's cheek the moment the batter was off his finger, not a few moments afterwards. Kanda sighed; if he wanted to rile Allen up he'd have to try a bit harder, but he didn't know what else he could do. He sighed and started watching Allen cook in hopes of getting some sort of inspiration.

Allen was finally done with mixing the batter and was turning the stove on. Putting two pans over their respective burners, Allen then realized that he didn't have any oil to fry the bacon with or keep the batter from sticking to the pan.

"Oi, where do you keep the vegetable oil?" Allen turned and asked Kanda. The Japanese teen was still a little grumpy and didn't answer; right now he'd rather Allen go through the trouble of finding it than help him. The boy glared at him for a moment before searching through the cabinets. He found it in in the third cupboard opened. He twisted off the cap, poured a little onto both pans, and put it back. Once both the pans were hot, he opened the pack of bacon and put each sliver of raw meat on the pan, emitting a sizzle as they began to cook. Next up were the pancakes. As he poured the batter into the pan, one would think that the pancakes would be of an average size, but of course this was Allen and the batter spread into an oval that covered over half the pan. After about two minutes, Allen judged that it was ready to be flipped, which he did but not without difficulty. He stopped for a moment though to see that he didn't have any plates out. This time, he didn't bother to ask Kanda and just began searching for them on his own. After pulling out two rather large plates, he noticed that his first pancake was ready. Due to its size, Allen once again had difficulty moving it off the pan without it splitting.

That's when Kanda hatched another idea.

"Do you plan on making any normal food, _moyashi_?" Kanda commented rudely as Allen poured more batter into the pan to form another monstrous pancake.

"How many times are you going to insult my cooking, BaKanda?" Allen glared at him.

"It's not an insult if it's the truth."

"The truth?" Allen scoffed as he cautiously flipped the pancake. "Please enlighten me on how that is 'the truth'."

"You're making them too fucking big," the Japanese teen smirked. "You can barely flip them."

"That isn't true, BaKanda! I can flip them just fine!" Allen angrily tried to prove his point by lifting the giant pancake up with the spatula and transfer it to the plate, but he had done it too early. That side hadn't cooked enough and kept some of its gooeyness; the spatula couldn't support it. Right in the center of its golden brown top, there was now a large hole. Angry and embarrassed, Allen dumped the deformed pancake onto the plate, grabbed the mixing bowl to pour more batter into the pan and tried to ignore the pair of cobalt eyes boring into his back. However, Allen didn't notice the light scuffling of feet on the floor so he wasn't aware of Kanda standing behind him until he felt a warm pressure against his back and a hand lightly wrapped around his waist. Kanda leaned his head forward so it elevated right above Allen's shoulder and then grabbed the bowl, but had done so in a way where his hand was covering Allen's. Allen gulped again and tried to fight against the growing heat on his cheeks.

Kanda's hand was wrapped firmly around Allen's, which had stopped the boy from pouring the batter and creating another monstrous pancake. As a result of Kanda's intrusion, the pancake was now of a normal, human size. He put the bowl down and after a moment, released the boy's hand.

"B-BaKanda! What are you doing?" Allen stuttered angrily as he quickly pulled his hand away and picked up the spatula.

"Che, I'm teaching you how to fucking cook," Kanda responded. With that said, Kanda took hold Allen's hand again, controlling the spatula as he moved. Allen gave up on trying to hide the blush and instead tried to focus on keeping the rest of his body at a temperature less than the scalding one he had now, but with Kanda's body pressed against his own, his hand on his, the arm around his waist and Kanda's face just an inch away from his, Allen couldn't calm down in the slightest. Kanda easily guided their hands back to the pan and, using the spatula, smoothly flipped the pancake. "Make smaller pancakes, _baka_."

"F-fine," Allen stuttered out quietly as he tried to compose himself; all he wanted was for Kanda to back away, but he also wanted Kanda to get even closer. Allen stifled a gasp. Was Kanda _teasing_ him? Allen tightened his grip on the spatula and narrowed his eyes. Like hell he would allow that bastard to do this to him. "Thanks for the advice, BaKanda," Allen said sarcastically with his newfound strength, "but I'm going to make the pancakes how I like them so piss off." The boy ended with an overly sweet smile.

Kanda scowled, removed his hands, and stepped back. He mentally cursed; he was so damn close to making the kid lose his mask. Kanda realized that there was just one thing he hadn't done yet.

He grabbed Allen's shoulders and spun the kid around so his back was pressed against the counter. Kanda could clearly see the shock in the silver eyes as Allen tried to hide it with anger.

"What the hell, BaKanda?" he asked.

"I take the fucking time to tell you how to do shit properly and you fucking ignore me?" Kanda nearly growled. "I thought you were supposed to be a fucking gentleman, _moyashi_."

"Being a gentleman doesn't work out when I'm up against an insensitive bastard like you."

"And why is that, _moyashi_?" Kanda's voice lowered slightly and he moved his head forward enough so that the two felt the other's breath on their face. Allen felt his anger gradually decline.

"Haven't you heard of the phrase 'treat others as you would want to be treated'?"

"Che, so you're saying that for you to act nicer to me then I have to be nicer to you?" Kanda cocked his eyebrows skeptically.

"Yes."

"And I have to respect you and your awful cooking?"

"Yes?" This was meant to be a statement, but came out as a question as Allen tried to figure out what Kanda's plan was and was increasingly getting more flustered as Kanda moved even closer.

"Tsk, that's never going to happen," Kanda smirked, "but I suppose I ought to at least give your crappy pancakes another taste test."

Allen was about to reach for the batter-covered whisk, but stiffened when Kanda gently held his chin between his thumb and index finger.

"W-what are you doing, BaKanda?" Allen felt the inevitable blush burning his cheeks as Kanda moved his head even closer.

"Having a taste," Kanda said lowly and seductively, as his lips were just a few inches away from Allen's. After that, all Allen could hear was the loud beating of his heart and all he could feel was the burning heat throughout his body. He tried to avert his gaze to something that wasn't Kanda. What happened to his resolve to keep Kanda from teasing him? Hell, to Allen this didn't feel like just teasing, but more like pure seduction. Allen looked back at Kanda. Oh god, he had moved even closer. For a moment Allen thought he should push Kanda away, but was then taken over by the urge to pull him in closer, but Allen couldn't do either of those. His body was an immovable statue and Kanda seemed to be getting closer whether Allen liked it or not.

At that moment though, Kanda changed course. Instead of going directly for Allen's lips, he veered off to the right. Allen was completely confused, but then felt his head begin to spin as he felt something warm and wet slowly lick his cheek. Allen felt weak at the knees when he realized what exactly just happened.

"I thought it might've tasted better the second time, but I was wrong," Kanda smirked as he pulled his face back so he could clearly see the mixture of shock, lust, and anger on Allen's face.

"Y-you," Allen tried to form a coherent sentence, but failed entirely when Kanda leaned hi head closer to his for the second time.

"_Moyashi_," his tone emulated the seductive one from before. "The bacon is burning."

Kanda pulled away with a victorious smirk plastered his face as he walked to the table and sat down in one of the chairs. Allen blinked as his mind cleared and he finally understood Kanda's words. He spun around and looked at the bacon strips in horror. He quickly turned the stove off and dumped the bacon into a plate while whispering reassuring statements like "shh, it's okay, I'll save you, it's alright now", which earned him a rather concerned look from Kanda.

Both of them jumped when they heard a loud, feminine laughter coming from the living room, followed by mumbles and groans from more masculine voices, which then escalated into shouts of accusation at each other of vandalizing the other's skin.

Allen and Kanda smirked; they deserved it.

* * *

><p><strong>i had no line breaks throughout the entire chapter... wow.<strong>

**so this was sort of filler-ish i guess, but you all should be happy. it was all basically fanservice. which i hope was IC instead of random sexiness**

**reviews=love**


End file.
